True Loves Identity
by Silver Moonlit Dreams
Summary: Sakura,Tomoyo,Meiling,Syaoran,Eriol, and Jamie are princesses and princes.They all fall in love just in a different identity.plz read full summary inside.AU SS,TE,MOC[COMPLETE]
1. A Mission

Disclaimer-my first story.i changed some things in this chapter.i dont own ccs.

True Loves Identity

Summary-Sakura,Tomoyo, and Meiling are the princesses of the Kinomoto kingdom.Syaoran,Eriol, and Jamie are the princes of the Li kingdom.The six meet one night in the forest fighting against a growing threat, but soon after that, threat after threat comes their way.Oh and one more thing they don't know the true identity of their own true love.

Chapter 1-A Mission

-Kinomoto Kingdom-

Sakura,Tomoyo,and Meiling are the mistresses of the Star,Moon, and Sun cards.Only their parents and brother,Touya knew.

Sakura was 19,turning 20, and mistress of the Star Cards.She had a necklace with a star pendant that transformed into the starwand.Her guardian was Kero.

Tomoyo was the 20,turning 21, and the owner of the Moon Cards.She too had a necklace like Sakura's,but hers had a crescent moon pendant.It transformed into the moonwand.Her guardian was Ruby Moon.

Meiling was the 18,turning 19, and owned the Sun Cards.Of course she had a necklace with a sun pendant.It would transform into the sunwand.Her guardian was Ami.

The three learned martial arts and sword fighting from Touya.Each of them could beat him now with no problem.All three were to be married off to somone once Meiling turned 20 if they hadn't found their one true love.

-Tomoyo's Room-

"I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know,"complained Meiling.

"Well we still have about a year and a half until you turn 21 Meiling,"reasoned Tomoyo.

"Yeah, but still we might have to get married to some stupid prince who just wants to rule over our kingdom and treats us like were trophies,"said Sakura.

Knock,knock

"Hai, come in!"

"Princesses, the King and Queen request you in the throne room at once."Their maids came in and told them the request.

"Hai!"

Throne Room

The 3 walked in to the throne room in front of their parents and brother,Touya.

"Tomoyo,Sakura, and Meiling tonight you will travel into the forest" to look for whatever has been hurting the people in our kingdom.Becareful though whatever that thing is its also getting some unicorns,"said their father,King Fujitaka.

"Also remember to be back by dawn,"added Queen Nadeshiko,their mother.

"Hai,"replied the 3 girls and went off to get ready.

Once the door closed behind them, Touya turned to his parents and asked,"Are you sure they're going to be alright by themselves?"

"Of course Touya.After all you did teach them how to fight well and they have magic to protect them,"replied Queen Nadeshiko.

-Li Kingdom-

Syaoran,Eriol, and Jamie were the masters of the Dragon,Phoenix, and Serpent Cards.Only their parents and 4 older sisters knew of them having magic.

Syaoran was 20,turning 21, and master of the Dragon Cards.He had a necklace that had a dragon pendant.It would transform into the EmeraldDragon sword.His guardian was Yue.

Eriol was 21,turning 22, and the owner of the Phoenix Cards.His necklace had a phoenix pendant and it would transform into the GoldenPhoenix sword.His guardian was Spinel.

Jamie was 19,turning 20, and owned the Serpent Cards.His necklace was like his brothers,but with a serpent hanging on it.It would transform into the DeadlySerpent sword.His guardian was Taro.

The 3 were the best in their kingdom when it came to martial arts and sword fighting.They had been learning since they could walk.Once Jamie turned 21 they would all be married off if they too hadn't found their true love.

-Eriol's Room-

The 3 men were sitting in Eriol's room when a servant came into the room.

"Excuse me your majesties,but King Cheng and Queen Yelan request you in the throne room at once."After that the servant left and closed the door behind him.

"Wonder what they could want now,"said Eriol walking towards the door.

"Who knows.Lets just go and see what they want;"replied Jamie walking behind Eriol.

"Well than hurry up!,"Syaoran replied irritated.

The 3 made their way to the throne room.

-Throne Room-

"Yes,mother,father?"asked the 3 as soon as they came in.

"Get ready to go into the forest tonight.You need to find out and destroy whatever it is thats hurting the townspeople.They've also killed a few unicorns,"King Cheng told them.

"Be careful also,"reminded Queen Yelan.

"Hai!"

The 3 rushed to get ready.

a/n-hope u like it.plz review.


	2. In the Forest

Disclaimer-I dont own cardcaptor sakura clamp does.i own things u dont recognize.

True Loves Identity

Chapter 2-In the Forest

Forest,Kinomoto Kingdom side

The 3 girls were dressed in loose black pants and t-shirts that matched the color of their masks.They each had on a mask that matched the color of their aura's.

Sakura had on a pink one with a few cherryblossoms spread around it.

Tomoyo had a purple one with a few lilies around the edges.

Meiling had a red one with rose petals scattered around.

Each mask made them look different than what they actually looked like hiding their true identity.

All 3 already had their staffs changed and their cards with them.

"I wonder what this thing is,"Tomoyo said.

"I hope we'll be able to stop it,"Meiling replied sounding a bit afraid because this thing had killed something quite magical.

"Yeah we need to put a stop to it or no one will trust mother and father anymore.Then people might do something drastic,"added Sakura.

Meiling was looking into the clearing ahead and said,"You're right.So lets check out that clearing ahead."

"Okay."

Then Sakura all of a sudden felt 3 unfamiliar auras.

Forest,Li Kingdom side

"Where the heck are we going,"Syaoran asked irritatedly finding nothing so far.He was wearing a green shirt,black pants, and a green mask.

"Into the heart of the forest," replied Eriol.He wore a blue shirt,black pants, and a blue mask.

"How much further,"whined Jamie.He wore the same thing as his brothers, but in red instead.

Like the girls masks it hid their true identity by making them look different.

"Quit complaining"

"Yeah were here to save the people of our kingdom"

Jamie was looking at both of his brothers and sighed,"Okay,okay."

"Hey lets go over to that clearing I see a unicorn,"Syaoran said pointing over to the clearing.

"Yeah,lets go."

In the heart of the forest

-Girls side of clearing-

Sakura decided to tell her sisters of the auras she had sensed in case they hadn't noticed."I sense a green,blue,and an orange aura."

Tomoyo thinking it was only her replied,"So do I, but I thought we were the only ones in our kingdom with powers besides our parents and Touya."

Meiling thinking ahead said,"Maybe thats the threat?"

The girls walked into the clearing just as the guys did.

-Guys side of clearing-

"Those are the purple,pink, and red aura I sensed," Eriol exclaimed and Syaoran just rolled his eyes having already sensed them.

Jamie looked alert and said,"Are they the threat?"

"Who knows,but get your cards out just in case,"Syaoran said getting out his cards.

-Middle of clearing-

As the girls saw their swords and them getting cards out also they took action.

"Windy,"shouted out the 3 using their cards.

The boys fell backwards, but Syaoran, being quicker than the other two, got back up and shouted, "Thunder," and hit the card with the tip of his sword.

"Shield,"cried the girls.

"Who are you," Jamie asked as he got up with Eriol.

"Who are you," Meiling countered.

"The pri...,"Eriol covered Jamie's mouth and talked instead of him.

"We are sorcerers here to defeat a threat thats hurting the people in our kingdom."

"Who are you," Jamie asked again.

The girls looked at each other and decided to use their disguise names.

"I'm Isabella and these are my sisters,Lily and Ariel,"said Tomoyo gesturing to Sakura and Meiling.

"We are somewhat like you and are trying to destroy the threat thats hurting our people in our kingdom and a few unicorns,"Sakura added or Lily as they knew her.

"Sorry forgot to tell you our names.I'm Anthony and these are my brothers,Ryu, and Brian," Eriol said gesturing to Syaoran and Jamie while also using disguise names without knowing the girls were doing the same.

"Nice to meet you!"The 3 chorused.

"Thats interesting when we were sent on this mission the King and Queen in our kingdom also mentioned something about a few unicorns killed.Do you think we're after the same thing or person,"Syaoran, or Ryu as he was known to the girls,asked them.

"Hmm...Thats very interesting.Maybe your right."

Then all of a sudden...

a/n-cliff hanger.plz review.By the way thanks to those of you who reviewed.I added and changed a few things in this chapter.I'll have the next chapter up sometime this week.


	3. The Supposed Threat

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the stuff you don't recongnize.

True Loves Identity

Chapter 3-The Supposed Threat

-Forest-

"Hahaha,"cackled an evil voice.

The six sensed a evil type of aura around, but didn't know which way it was coming from.

All six held out their swords/staffs and cards.They sort of self consciously gathered back to back in

a circle all looking for the evil aura.

Syaoran asked in a unkind way,"Who the hell are you?"

"Hahaha,"it cackled again."I am the All Great and Powerful Carly!"It ended with more cackling.

"Who?"Everyone asked with a confused face.

It was this so called Great and Powerful Carly to look confused.

"You mean to tell me you've _never_ heard of me!The All Great and Powerful Carly!"

"Yeah and could you please stop saying 'All Great and Powerful' its giving me a headache,"Jamie replied being annoyed by the this little girl.Yes little girl,but cooking up a plan.

"Look at you!You look like a ten year old in an oversized robe with your stupid hair flying everywhere,"added Meiling also annoyed and also catching onto Jamie's plan of getting this kid annoyed.If this was the threat that supposedly killed some unicorns and hurt people they needed to see her powers to know.

The others soon caught on after being a bit surprised at what their siblings were doing.

This Carly person was looking at Meiling and Jamie furiously with flashing dark red eyes.

"We came here for nothing.We should have just stayed home.This was a waste of time."

"Yeah.I could have battled some trolls that looked alot tougher than you!"

"I can't believe I put off taking a nice warm ,relaxing bath to face a ten year old."

"And I could have started reading this book I've been planning to read,but no I had to come here!"

Sakura,Syaoran,Tomoyo, and Eriol had all been annoyed by this little girl and enjoyed annoying her right back to help out their plan.All 4 of them said those things to her looking bored,but each on their guard.

By now Carly was looking at all six of them in a line furiously and had electricity flowing through her hair.

Meiling decided to say the final thing that added to Carly's anger.

"Look at how _ugly_ she is too!"

Carly lost it and started throwing fire balls everywhere screaming.

"Shut up!Shut up!I am not ugly!You are!Shut the hell up!"

"Shield,"yelled out the six as soon as the first fire ball came from her hands.

"Watery!"Cried out Sakura and Syaoran.

"Windy!"Shouted out Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Firey!"Came Meiling and Jamie.

The 3 elements combined together and went straight for Carly.It knocked her down,but after a bit

she came back up more furious than ever and pretty badly bruised.

"How _dare _you do that to me!"She cried out and started conjuring a huge thunder ball.

Tomoyo,Meiling,Eriol,and Jamie were to busy staring somewhat amazed at what she was doing.Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones prepared when she released the thunder ball and they yelled out together,

"Shield!"

Together they created a huge bright white shield that covered the six of them.It was so strong that it deflected the giant thunder ball back at Carly.

Carly not seeing it coming had been directly hit and blew up into black dust.

"Well she obviously was the threat,"said Meiling walking up to the dust.

"Yeah,"everyone else replied.

"I have a question thought for you guys,"said Eriol looking at Syaoran and Sakura or Lily to him.

"What?"The 2 asked looking up.

"How did you make that shield?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...I don't know.Ryu?"Said Sakura and looked at Syaoran.

"I don't know either.The only thing I know is that we said 'shield' at the same time and this huge bright white shield came up.At the time I was thinking of protecting everyone from harm,"replied Syaoran.

"I was thinking the same thing when the others were to mesmerized by Carly,"Sakura said.

"Thats interesting that you two alone were able to make such a powerful shield,"Tomoyo said.

"Really interesting,"the other 3 replied.

Syaoran feeling like he and Sakura were on the spotlight said,"The sun will be up soon and we promised mother we'd be back by dawn."He kicked at the black dust.

"We did too,"Sakura said and silently thanked Syaoran or Ryu.

"We might want to put out the fires first,"said Meiling.

"Right,"everyone replied and took out Watery.

After they were done they all turned to each other.

"Well goodbye Anthony,Ryu,and Brian,"Tomoyo said waving.

"Maybe we'll meet again,"Meiling added.

"Yeah maybe,"replied Jamie to Meiling.

"Well seeya Isabella,Lily,and Ariel hope to see you again,"Eriol said walking backwards a bit and waving.

"Hurry up.Lets get going,"said Syaoran.

"Bye!"Everyone said to each other and walked back to their respective kingdoms.

a/n-thanks to those of u who reviewed before.i hope u like this.


	4. Reporting home

Disclaimer- i dont own ccs.i won everything else that u dont recongnize

True Loves Identity

Ch.4-Reporting Back Home

-Li Kingdom-

The 3 guys walked back to their castle in silence.Once they reached the castle the sun was slowly rising.They decided to get a few hours of sleep first then tell their parents what had happened in the forest.

"Night,"Syaoran said and walked straight into his green room.

"Good night,"Eriol replied tiredly and walked to his blue room down the hall.

"Yeah whatever,"was Jamie's mumbled reply and went to his own red room.

Eriol and Jamie each collasped on their own bed.Syaoran on the other hand was pacing his room.

-Syaoran's Room-

"How the hell did that shield do that and where did it really come from?That girl and I couldn't have actually done that right?"Syaoran was pacing his room and muttering to himself.

Then he went to his bed and tried to sleep.After that failed he decided in stead to do some sword training.

When the sun was fully up he stopped training to take a bath.

-Kinomoto Kingdom-

The 3 girls also walked back to their castle in silence.The moon was low in the sky and the stars starting to disappear by the time they reached home.They had also decided to tell their parents and

Touya later.After getting some sleep.

"What a tiring night.Good night Sakura, Meiling,"Tomoyo yawned and walked into her purple room.

"Yeah night,"Meiling said tiredly and walked into her own red room.

"See ya in the morning,"Sakura replied to her sisters and followed their actions.

Sakura though didn't go straight to sleep like her sisters.Instead, like Syaoran or Ryu, she was and about pacing and muttering to herself.

-Sakura's Room-

Sakura was lying on her bed facing the ceiling muttering to herself.

"How did that happen?Where did the shield come from?How was it strong enough to protect all of us?"Sakura was muttering to herself.

Then she yelled out,"Why!"

No one could hear because she wasn't to loud.Besides Tomoyo and Meiling's rooms were across the hall on either the left or right because of the large size of the room.Touya's room was down the hall on Sakura's side of it.

Since she couldn't sleep she decided to do some training.She stopped when the grandfather clock in her pink room struck 8o'clock.Then she went to take a bath.

-Li Kingdom-

-Dining Room-

The Li family was eating breakfast at the very large and long table.All you could hear was the clinking of silverware and cups.

King Cheng decided to break the somewhat silence by asking,"So boys how did it go in the forest last night?"

Queen Yelan,Fuutie,Fanren,Shiefia,and Femei looked up in interest.The 3 guys looked at each other and had a mental battle about who would explain what had happened.

Eriol lost and said,"Well..."Then he launched into an explanation of everything that happened last night.From meeting the girls to the shield that had protected them.

When he finished Syaoran,Jamie,and himself excused themselves from the table.

The rest of the Li's just nodded and after they left through the door they asked the servants to leave them be for a while.

Queen Yelan asked,"Do you think this has something to do with the prophecy?"

"It must be, only the Chosen Couple are the ones able to wield that kind of magic,but only together,"King Cheng explained.

"Our little brother is growing up!"

"Yeah and he's going to get a girlfriend!"

"Kawaii! I bet she's so kawaii!"

"We should start planning their wedding!"

"KAWAII!"Screamed all 4 Li sisters and left their parents sweat dropping in the background.

"As you were saying."

"I'm not sure if I'm right, but it very well could be that girl.She could be the one destined for Syaoran."

"What about that Wang girl?"

"We will deal with that if the other girl is the one for Syaoran."

"Alright."With that they both left the dining room.

-Kinomoto Kingdom-

-Garden-

The usually late Sakura was the first one to go out to breakfast.They were going to eat in the garden today.A little while after Sakura had taken her seat her family came in.

"Ohayo,"everyone said to each other and sat down.

-30min later-

Soon enough after everyone had finished eating Queen Nadeshiko asked,"How did it go last night girls?"

Tomoyo decided she would explain what happened.She started from when they first met the guys to the shield that protected them from harm.

"Excuse us,"said the 3 girls after Tomoyo finished.

King Fujitaka,Queen Nadeshiko,and Touya nodded and also got up to leave.

-Study-

Touya was pacing the room while his parents watched him.Then he asked,"What does the shield have to do with Sakura and that kid they met?"

His father sighed and said,"Son,that boy and Sakura could be the ones in the prophecy."

Nadeshiko made a small gasp."You don't mean the one about the Chosen Couple that can wield the greatest magic in the entire world together?The one which states that they will go up against a great and powerful evil that no one knows about?"

Touya was looking at his parents in a sort of dazed expression.

"You mean to tell me that Sakura and that kid are destined to each other!

"Well I think so and that Tomoyo and Meiling are also destined for his brothers also,"replied his father.

"What!All of them are destined to be together!"

"Sakura and that boy who helped create the shield mainly,but yes."

"If they are all destined to be together I will try and not kill them.If they hurt them though I will kill them each painfully and slowly!"

Touya then stomped out from the room.

"I think its a good thing we never told him about the Liang boys.By the way what are we going to do about that?"Nadeshiko asked her husband.

"We will deal with that if that boy and Sakura are meant to be together.Tomoyo,Meiling,and those other boys too."

Together they left the study to listen to requests from the villagers.

a/n-sorry it took so long.i've been really busy with this project for school.i hope u like it!


	5. Another Threat

Disclaimer-i don't own ccs.

True Loves Identity

Ages

Sakura-19 going 20 Syaoran-20 going 21

Meiling-18 going 19 Jamie-19 going 20

Tomoyo-20 going 21 Eriol-21 going 22

Ch.5- Another Threat

-Kinomoto Kindom-

-Meiling's Room-

March 1st

2 weeks after meeting the guys,destroying Carly, and the bright white shield the 3 girls were in Meiling's room just talking. Tomoyo was also sketching some designs for her sisters and herself.Sakura was braiding Meiling's long black hair.

"Meiling what would you like for your birthday?"Sakura asked her since her birthday,March 25, was coming up in a couple of weeks.

"For it not to come.Otherwise we'll be closer to getting married off to some stuck up prince who wants to marry us for our money,kingdom,and looks,"replied Meiling handing Sakura the ribbon she wanted in her hair.

"We already know that Meiling.Is there anything we can you know buy or make for you?"Tomoyo explained to Meiling without looking up from her sketches.

"Fine.Anything is fine this year, but I would like those fan guys to also stay away from me.Although the chocolate they give is good."Meiling replied feeling a bit defeated by Tomoyo.

Knock,Knock

"Hai,come in,"replied all 3 at once.

"Girls we have another mission for you," said their mother as soon as she walked in the door with their father and brother right behind her.

"What is it this time?"Asked Sakura after finishing up Meiling's hair.

"Something is stealing the crops of the farmers and also killing their cows in the fields,"replied Fujitaka.

"Which one?There are many in our knigdom father,"asked Meiling.

"The ones near the oukskirts of the forest.This thing,whatever it is, is seen taking the cows and crops towards the forest,"Touya explained to his younger sisters.

"We would like it if you girls were to go to the fields first and if you see this thing follow it first to its hideout or something like that,"Nadeshiko told her daughters.

"It might also be a good idea to use the mirror card or the illusion card to create the image of the crops and the cows so they won't be hurt in anyway,"Touya said.

"Go get dressed now and come eat an early dinner so you may leave at once."

"Hai!"

-Li Kingdom-

-Jamie's Room-

Since Jamie's birthday,March 7th,was in a week the boys were in his room to stay out of the decorating mess.They were also hiding from all the fan girls trying to get in the castle.

"Hey Jamie I just remembered I didn't get you a present yet what do you want?"Eriol asked from Jamie's desk.

He opened his mouth to reply when Syaoran interrupted him.

"If you are going to say that you don't want it to happen because we'll be closer to getting married off.Don't even bother."

"Fine.I don't care as long as those fan girls stay away from me."

"What about you Eriol yours is a couple weeks after that."

"Same as Jamie."

Knock,Knock

"Hai!"

Then their parents came in and practically told them the same thing the girls heard in the Kinomoto Kingdom.

"Hai!"They replied and hurried off to get ready or more like Jamie kicked all of them out to get ready.

-Kinomoto Kingdom-

-Fields-

The girls were dressed and wearing their masks.They were sitting behind a patch of watermelons waiting for whatever this thing is.

"It's getting kind of cold isn't it,"Tomoyo asked her sisters while bringing her cloak closer to her.

"A little.We could light up our Firey cards,"Meiling suggested.

"We could, but then what if those things see the light of the fire?"

"Right"

They sat in silence to listen for any sign of movement other than themselves.

-Li Kingdom-

-Fields by Forest-

The 3 guys were huddled in a pile behind some bushes by the forest.

"It's freezing out here!"Jamie complained holding his cloak tighter around him.

"Quiet Jamie.Otherwise we won't be able to hear anything unusual."Eriol explained to him quietly.

"I could always light you on fire Jamie to make you feel warm."Syaoran said while holding out his Emerald dragon sword and Firey card.

Jamie was looking at his brother fearfully and stammered out,"uhh...nooo,no its ok Syaoran."

"Ok then have it your way you baka."

"Stop fighting you two."

The 3 fell back into silence.

-Fields-

-Girls-

"I sense an evil an evil aura,"the 3 girls said at the same time.Although Sakura thought she had felt it earlier because her magic, for some odd reason,was more advanced than her sisters.

They turned to look over the watermelons just in time to see a black floating thing hovering over the crops.It was taking the crops off the plant.Then as soon as it went on to the next patch of vegetables or fruits the plant would die and not be able to reproduce anymore.It was a good thing there was an illusion hiding them right now because they were staring in amazement and horror at the sight.The girls had also used the Create card to make replicas of all the crops.

Another black thing was killing cows over by the barn and then started dragging them by their tails towards the forest.Again the girls had made replicas of the cows so the thing wasn't dragging a real cow.The other floating thing followed with the crops.

The girls took this as their cue to follow after removing their magic over the field.

In the other kingdom the boys were witnessing the same thing and had done the same as the girls.

-Forest-

-Boys-

The boys were quietly following the black floating things(Jamie had named them)through the forest.

"I think they're heading towards the middle of the forest."Eriol very quietly whispered to his brothers.

They just nodded at him and kept on going.

After about 15 min. more of silently walking behind Syaoran sensed many evil auras ahead.His magic,like Sakura's,was more advanced than his brothers.About 10 min. later he felt a pink,purple,and red aura just like the ones he felt a couple of weeks ago.He was about to tell his brothers when they both stopped and Eriol threw out his arm to stop him.Syaoran stopped at once and looked at his brothers questioningly.Jamie gestured to the large group of black floating things ahead of them.

The 2 they had followed and the 2 the girls had followed went up into a temple like thing.There they deposited the replica crops and cows.

Then Eriol pointed to their right.Syaoran looked over that way and saw...

-Girls-

Over on the girls side of the forest,Sakura turned to her left and saw the boys.Her sisters then started walking quietly towards them as Eriol and Jamie,or Anthony and Brian,did the same.Only Syaoran and Sakura stayed in there spots.

"Sakura, come on,"Tomoyo whispered to her as she noticed that she wasn't following.

"Huh oh right."

-Behind some bushes-

"What are you guys doing here?"Jamie asked them as they settled behind the bushes in a semi circle so none of their backs faced the temple thing.

"We could ask you the same thing and we are probably here for the same reason again."Meiling replied.

"Which would be?"Eriol asked.

"To find out what's been killing and stealing the crops and cows of people in our kingdom."Tomoyo answered.

"Same."

"Why are we always after the same things?"Sakura asked.

"Who knows."Syaoran replied.

"Quiet you 2 and look."Eriol said while pointing over the bush at the temple.

The black floating things, as Meiling and Jamie dubbed them,were surrounding the crops and food and chanting something really weird.Then this really big huge black floating thing came out and started talking to its 'servants'.

The group of 6 moved closer to the temple to hear what they were saying.

"What is this!"The 'King' shouted at his 'servants'.

"Food Master,"they replied to their master while _kneeling_ at in front of the 'King'.At least the 6 thought they were kneeling.

"This!This is not food you fools!Can't you see its starting to disapppear!"Shouted the 'King' once more.

'_Oh oh,'_was going through everyones' minds.Either their spells were wearing off ,which shouldn't happen really,or the King had noticed the magical aura around it and was trying to destroy the magical replicas.The 6 chose the second choice.

"Go get me some real food you idiots!"The King shouted at them again.

For the servants to get back to the fields they might see the 6 hiding in the bushes.The 6 had decided that if the servants saw they would attack.If they didn't and went to the fields they would sneak up to the King and attack him hoping that would also kill his minions.

"Yes Master,"and off they went without noticing to group.

They waited 5 min. before making sure the servants were gone.Then stood quietly and made their way up the temple steps.It was a good thing the King was turned around at the moment.As soon as they reached the top though they went into different spots.Eriol and Tomoyo went to the left side of the temple.Sakura and Syaoran went to the right side.Meiling and Jamie decided to stay in the middle and face the King first.

"Hey you!"They both said.

The King turned around and looked around to find the voices.

"Down here you baka!"Shouted Jamie.

The King looked down and said,"You are not my servants!What are you doing here!"

"Well no duh were not your servants."

"We are here to destroy so you won't steal from our farmers anymore and to make sure that you don't hurt them either!"

"You could never win against me!The King of Antan (dark) Temple!"The King of Antan cackled.

"We'll just see about that,"the other 4 whispered to themselves hiding behind some pillars.

"Thunder!"Shouted Jamie and hit the card with his sword tip.

"Light!"Shouted Meiling and used her Sun staff.

The King,who did not see it coming,was hit head on with the combined spells.The spells mixed together made a huge bright light.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH THE BLINDING LIGHT I CAN'T STAND IT!"Screamed the King in agony.

With that the light over powered him and destroyed him along with his minions or servants whatever you wish to call them.

The other 4 finally came out and congratulated their siblings on a job well done.

"Well that was easy."

"Yeah,but I think the King was a really dramatic about the light."

"True."

"I was not too dramatic!"The King of Antan said from behind the 6 of them.

"Oh crap!"The 6 groaned out.

a/n-cliff hanger.sorry it took so long by the way.i was way to busy with school.i hope u guys like it! by the way i made some changes to ch.1


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer-i don't own cardcaptor sakura.

True Loves Identity

Ch.6-Surprises

-Forest-

Sakura,Syaoran,Tomoyo,Eriol,Meiling,and Jamie all turned around to see the King alive and looking furiously at them.

"Ah I thought there would be more of you annoying pests and here you all are."The King said smirking an annoying smirk.

"We are not annoying you are!"

"Yeah and we could beat you anytime, anywhere!"

After Syaoran said that everyone got out their staffs,swords, and cards.

"Firey!"Shouted Meiling and Jamie.

"Thunder!"Shouted out Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Light!"Shouted Sakura and Syaoran.

All six of them hit their own card and out came this huge red,orange,and yellow blob.It headed straight for the King of Antan.It hit him straight in the chest where his heart,if he even had one,would be.This time it actually killed him because the temple was starting to shake and fall apart.The six then ran down the steps,but Sakura had trip and was about to fall and plummet to her death.Then Syaoran quickly took out his Jump card, hit it,and jumped up in the air to catch Sakura before that happened.

Syaoran was holding Sakura in his arms as the others came running down the stairs.

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY!"Tomoyo screamed as she jumped the last 3 steps and made her way over to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yes I'm fine.I mean you should be asking Ryu if he was okay also.He was the one who saved me."Sakura told her sister as Syaoran,or Ryu helped her stand up.

"Isabella why did you call Lily, Sakura?"Eriol asked confused.

"Umm...,"was Tomoyo's only reply.

"Because Lily's favorite flower is a cherryblossom so we sometimes like to call her Sakura the japanese name for them."Meiling replied for her.

"Oh okay I get it now."Jamie said.

'_Whew' _went through all three's minds.

'_Tomoyo is so dead later for making such a stupid mistake.'_is what was mostly going through Sakura's mind.

"Umm...Ryu?"Sakura asked turning towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for saving me from a horrible death."

"No problem."

"Umm...hey Anthony,Ryu I think its time for us to go home now,"Jamie said looking up at the sky which was becoming lighter.

"Yeah your right Brian lets get going."Syaoran replied.

"Well I guess that means we should get going too,"Meiling added.

"Goodbye."Everyone said and each started walking back towards their kingdom.

-Kinomoto Kingdom-

-Garden-

-Next day-

"Ohayo."The 3 girls said as they walked out into the garden.

"Ohayo."

After everyone finished eating,Fujitaka asked the girls what had happened last night.Again Tomoyo explained everything that had happened.Then the girls got up to excuse themselves from the table.

"Oh wait girls."Nadeshiko said before they left.

"Yes?"The girls turned around.

"We are going to a ball in the Li kingdom in a few days and I would like for you girls to buy some new dresses in town today alright?The carriages will be ready to take you in 30 min."

"Alright."

-Madame Gwen's Gown Shop-

"Welcome princesses!"The owner,Madame Gwen said as she approached them.

"Hello Madame Gwen!"

"I assume you need some ball gowns for the ball in the Li kingdom?"

"Well yes how did you know about the ball?"Tomoyo asked.

"My dear cousin lives in the Li Kingdom."

"Oh."

"Well yes anyway come,come I have some things that you might like to see and try on."

"Ok!"

-Li kingdom-

-Eriol's Room-

The boys were in Eriol's room talking about Jamie's ball coming up for his birthday.

"I'm glad its a masked ball."Jamie said.

"Yeah especially since our masks hide our identities."Eriol replied.

"I'm just happy mother is letting us use them this time."

"Yeah."

-Girl's-

"Hey Saku,Moyo what do you think of this?"Meiling asked as she came out of the dressing room.

She came out wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was dark red at the top then from her hips to the floor it was black and flowing.

"Beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

"Oh dear that looks wonderful on you!"

"Your turn Moyo!"

"Okay."

Out came Tomoyo wearing a dark blue halter top type dress that had purple lilies sewn in at the bottom which reached to the floor.

"Amazing!"

"Oh yes it brings out your eyes!"

"Why thank you.Its your turn now Saku."

"Okay."

Sakura walked out of her dressing room in a strapless dark green gown.There were cherryblossom designs sewn in a black thread on the top.

"Oh my gosh Sakura!"

"What does it look bad."Sakura asked giving them a confused look.

"Bad?My dear you really must buy that gown it looks as if it were actually made for you!All the young men at the ball will be waiting on you hand and foot."

"Thanks"

"Girls I have some matching gloves and masks for your gowns."Madame Gwen told them searching for them.

"Oh we have our own masks,but thank you anyway."Tomoyo told her.

"Oh are you sure."

"Yes."

"Oh ok then here are the gloves for your dresses."

"And heres your money thank you very much!"

"Thank you dears.I hope to see you girls again here!"Gwen said to them waving as they got back into the carriage waving right back.

A/N-thanks to those of u who hav been reviewing my story and i hope u like this chapter.


	7. The Ball

Disclaimer-I don't own anything from ccs ok.

True Loves Identity

Ch.7-The Ball

-Li Kingdom-

-Study-

-Day before the ball-

King Cheng and Queen Yelan were in the study talking about the ball and a few other things.

"Dear are you sure that the girls the boys met are royalty?"Queen Yelan asked her husband.

"Yes.The prophecy states that they are of royal blood."King Cheng replied.

"Yes.I know that, but the boys said the girls names were Isabella,Lily, and Ariel.We never invited anyone by those names."

"Yes dear,but they could have been using cover names so we shall see if the boys can spot them at the ball.Then we can start speaking to their parents about this matter."

"Right,but what if the boys don't spot them at the ball?"

"We shall see my dear.Now let us go listen to our people's requests."

They left the study with that.

-Syaoran's Room-

-Day of the Ball-

"Ugh...Why do we have to go if it's Jamie's party?"Syaoran groaned from lying on his bed.

"Because mother is making us and Jamie would kick our butts for not going."Eriol replied from Syaoran's cherrywood desk.

"You got that right!"Jamie said as he walked in wearing his official prince outfit that was red."And why aren't you two dressed yet?"

"Because were too lazy to get up and get dressed for some party."Syaoran answered in a bored fashion from the bed.

"It isn't just some party its my birthday."

"Yeah,but think about it you're going to have to spend all night hiding from annoying girls."

"Yeah,but at least we get to wear our masks so they won't know it's me or you.So please just get dressed you guys."

"Fine,but I won't like it!"Syaoran huffed like a little child told to go to his room.

"Haha very funny Syaoran,but you know that doesn't work on us.It may work on the maids when you try to get them to bring you stuff,but not on us."Eriol said chuckling and shaking his head.

With that Syaoran literally kicked both his brothers out of his room to get changed into his own green official prince outfit.

-Girl's Carriage-

The girls were on their way to the Li kingdom dressed and holding their masks in their hands.Their parents and Touya were in another carriage.The two kingdoms were only about 1-2hours away from each other depending on the road conditions.

"Whose ball are we going to again?"Meiling sighed.

"Some guy named Jamie who's the youngest prince in the Li kingdom."Tomoyo answered.

"And why do we have to go again?"

"Because mother and father are making us."This time it was Sakura who replied.

"I wish we had to go and defeat something magical right now."

"Atleast no one will recognize us with our masks."

"Yeah."

"We are here your majesties."The driver said from the front of the carriage.

"Hai."

As the carriage pulled to a stop the girls looked out of the carriage to see a beautiful castle.

They each stepped out of the carriage to meet their parents.

"You girls may put on your masks now."Nadeshiko told them.

"Thank you mother."

They put on their masks and made their way towards the ballroom.

When Sakura put her mask on she was Lily.She would have curly dark red hair,the same green eyes,and pale skin instead of it being tanned.

When Tomoyo put hers on she would be Isabella.She would have wavy dark brown hair,the same purple eyes,and tanned skin.

When Meiling put hers on she would be Ariel.She would have the same curly black hair,blue eyes,and pale skin.

A butler pointed them into the direction of the ballroom.

At the doors her parents went in first then Touya with this girl,Nakuru who he found very annoying(he was dragged in by her).Then the girls walked in together.Everyone was looking at them when they walked in.

"Who are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Do you think I could get one of them to dance with me?"

The girls stood in the middle of the ballroom getting asked by many men,both young and old,to dance with them.When they felt some familiar auras.

-Guys-

Syaoran,Eriol, and Jamie on the other side of the room felt their familiar auras too.

"What are they doing here?"They all asked aloud and looked at each other.

"Well lets go ask them then."Syaoran said walking towards the middle of the room.

Even though Syaoran,Eriol,and Jamie were wearing their masks they still attracted attention from girls.

When Syaoran wore his mask he was Ryu.He would have messy dark brown hair,hazel eyes,and the same tanned skin.

When Eriol wore his mask he was Anthony.He would have neat light brown hair,the same dark blue eyes,and pale skin.

When Jamie wore his mask he was Brian.He would have the same black hair,brown eyes instead of his mysterious grey eyes,and pale skin instead of tanned skin.

They reached the middle of the ballroom and pushed their way through the crowd of men hounding the girls for a dance.

-Middle of the Ballroom-

Meiling and Jamie made eye contact first and both said,"What are you doing here!?"

"Out the way guys we are the ones who are going to dance with these beautiful girls."Eriol told them taking Tomoyo's hands,as Syaoran and Jamie did the same with Sakura and Meiling.The girls just nodded going along with the boys.

"Now back to the question what are you doing here?"Eriol asked them as they all dances in a more secluded area,but that didn't stop some people from seeing them go off.

-In a corner-

"I think those are the girls Cheng."Queen Yelan whispered to her husband.

"I think you're right now if we could find their parents."

As they said that,King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko made their way over to them also noticing their children going off with the guys.

"Good evening King Cheng,Queen Yelan."They said as they reached them.

"Good evening King Fujitaka,Queen Nadeshiko."

"Oh no need for such formal names."Nadeshiko said.

"Ok then same for you."Yelan replied.

"Cheng do you happen to know who those boys are who are dancing with those girls?"Fujitaka asked.

"It depends if you know who those girls are."

"Their names are Isabella,Lily,and Ariel."

"The boys names are Anthony,Ryu,and Brian."

"So you do know them."They both said surprised looking at each other.

"Promise not to tell anyone Cheng,Yelan?"They both nodded."Those are actually our girls,Tomoyo,Sakura,and Meiling."

"Interesting it doesn't look like them even if we haven't seen them in years."Yelan stated.

"Yes,well they have magical powers and those masks they're wearing make them look like that giving them another identity."Nadeshiko explained.

"Well we have something to tell you also.Those boys they are dancing with are actually Eriol,Syaoran,and Jamie.The masks they are wearing are the same as the girls and they also have magical powers."Cheng told them.

The two queens gasped and Nadeshiko asked,"So you are the parents of the boys the girls keep running into when fighting!"

"And so are you!"Yelan said right back at her.

"We must talk about this ordeal."Cheng said.

"Yes we must,but not here.You are coming to Meiling's birthday ball right?"Fujitaka asked them.

"Why yes of course."

"Then when you come why not stay for a while so we may talk about this?"

"That sounds wonderful,but what about the children?Wouldn't they ask about why we are staying?And should we tell them who they have been fighting along with so far?"

"Make something up.And no,let them try and figure it out themselves until we have spoken about this properly."

"Ok then we shall spend some time at your castle after Meiling's birthday and talk about this."

"Lets dance now before people wonder what happened to us."

They all left for the dance floor.

-Balcony area-

The boys had danced the girls over to the balcony area where there weren't any people.

"So back to the question what are you girls doing here?"Jamie asked letting go of Meiling,or Ariel,as Eriol closed the doors behind them.

"We were invited thank you very much."Meiling answered.

"What are you doing here?"Sakura asked.

"We were also invited."Syaoran said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh well then its good to know you aren't stalking us."Tomoyo joked.

"Us?Stalking you!Oh you must have it backwards my dear!"Eriol said dramatically pointing at his brothers and himself then at the girls.They just laughed at him and his weirdness.

"Oh no we don't.You are the ones following us around like little puppies."Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah.I mean we were beautiful,but you don't have to follow us around like stalkers."Meiling said joking.

"Oh,but were just trying to protect you lovely ladies from getting hurt.I mean we wouldn't want to ruin your pretty faces now would we?"Jamie said playing along with them.

"You guys are so weird.I don't know how I can be related to you and you girls shouldn't be falling for their charm.You deserve so much better than them."Syaoran stated a smile tugging on his lips.

"Well then Ryu how about you treat us girls by getting us some refreshments then?"Sakura said smiling.

"Yes.In fact you should go get some for all of us."Eriol said chuckling at Syaoran.

"Fine.I will be right back."He said and left through the doors.

"Hey lets hide then jump out when he comes out so he'll be covered in punch!"Jamie suggested.

"Cool lets do it!"Everyone else replied and went to find someplace to hide.

-Parents-

"Oh look they're having fun."Nadeshiko said smiling looking at the balcony.

"Yes they'll make fine couples don't you think?"Yelan replied also smiling.

"Women."Was the mens comments.For that each of their wives hit them in the back of the head making both of their crowns fall off on to their feet.

"OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"Fujitaka and Cheng shouted.

-Balcony-

"Hello?Where the heck are you guys?"Syaoran said as he walked out onto the balcony with a tray of punches in his hands.

"BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"Everyone jumped out from their hiding places and shouted.

"AHH!!!"Syaoran yelled because men don't scream and flung the tray up into the air.All the punch spilled on him and the tray landed on his head knocking him out.The tray was made of a very heavy silver.

"Oh dear!"Sakura said running over to him.She sat on the ground Indian style and lifted Syaoran's head into her lap.

"Oh its alright Lily.Ryu's been through much worse than this."Eriol said walking over to them.

"Yeah.He'll just wake up in a few minutes with a headache and a huge bump on his head."Jamie added.

"So I trust you guys have done this before to him and maybe a few others?"Meiling asked them with a smile on her face.

"No of course not."They replied innocently,but the girls stared them down."Well yes we suppose."

"That's what I thought."Meiling said smirking at them.

"Ugh...What happened to me,Eri...,"Syaoran started to say before he looked up and saw Sakura's face."I mean what happened to me?How did I end up with my head in Lily's lap?"He tried to get up,but Sakura brought him back down.

"Rest.You got knocked in the head pretty badly."

"I did?"

"Yes.Now rest."

While that happened,their brothers and sisters decided to sneak away and leave the two lovebirds,as they called them,behind.

"Okay Lily."And that's how they stayed for about 15 minutes before they realized they were the only ones on the balcony.

-Tomoyo,Eriol,Meiling,and Jamie-

"Hmmm...I wonder when they'll figure out we left."Jamie said thinking.

"Not to long,I think both of them are very smart or atleast smart enough."Eriol replied.

"Yeah hopefully they won't spend all night there."Meiling said.

"We're going home soon."Tomoyo told the guys.

"Since you'll be going soon,how about we talk a nice moonlight walk around the gardens."Eriol suggested.

"Sure."

-Sakura and Syaoran-

"Where did they go now?"Syaoran said trying to get up,but Sakura wouldn't let him.

"Rest first then we can go find them.Let me go get you some ice first Ryu.I'll be right back ok."Sakura said getting up and helping him over to a chair over looking the gardens.

'_Hmm...I wonder where Jamie and Eriol took the other girls.'_Syaoran was thinking to himself as Sakura was getting him some ice.Then he looked out into the gardens.

"I'm back."Sakura said as she walked through the doors and closed them behind her."Here's your ice Ryu."She said handing it to him.

"Hey Lily come over here and tell me if that's one of your sisters and my brother."Syaoran said beckoning her over and pointing over by the pond in the gardens.

"I think that's Isabella and your brother,Anthony."She replied looking closely.

"Hmm...interesting.How about over by the gazebo over there?"Syaoran said pointing over towards the gazebo.

"That would be Ariel and Brian I believe Master Ryu."Sakura said mockingly while also curtseying."Would you like anything else Master Ryu?"

"Oh shut up."

"As you wish Master."

"Quit it!"

"Make me!"She said sticking out her tongue in an unlady like way.

"Oh that's it come here!"

Then Sakura took off towards the gardens with Syaoran only 3ft. behind her.

"You'll never catch me that way!"She yelled over her shoulder laughing.

She and Syaoran ran around all over the gardens.When they came close to Tomoyo and Eriol,they stopped a few feet away from them and quietly hid behind a tree.

"Hey Ryu,lets sing a song for the lovebirds."Sakura whispered to him.

"Ok,on 3."

"1...2...3..."They whispered.

"Anthony and Isabella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!First comes love then comes marriage,then comes Anthony with a baby carriage!"They sang really loudly from behind the tree then started running in the opposite direction.

"Ryu!/Lily!"They both yelled at the same time and this time Tomoyo remembered to use the cover names."Get back here right now!!!"

They were all running around chasing each other,but Meiling and Jamie were up to something else.

-Gazebo-

"It's a beautiful night don't you think Brian?"

"Not as beautiful as you."He replied then they both blushed,Brian because he didn't know he had the guts to say that.Meiling because he said that about her and she felt that he meant it unlike other guys even though she was in a whole different identity,although she doesn't know about his identity either.

Meiling was debating wether or not to tell him about her true identity,but she didn't know if she actually would.The only person she would probably tell would be her one and only true love and her children of course.Jamie was also having the same debate in his head.Niether chose to tell the other.

"Hey guys look its the two lovebirds."Syaoran whispered.

"Why don't we sing them a song also?"Sakura whispered back smiling.

"1...2...3..."

"Brian and Ariel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!First comes love,then comes marriage,then comes Brian with a baby carriage!"They sang loud and proud.

"What the heck!?"They both shouted turning around.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"They laughed hard and loud.

"You guys are in for it now!"They shouted together and started to go after them,but the only problem was that they couldn't move because the 4 of them were too busy laughing and rolling over the ground.

"They aren't going to run are they?"Jamie said looking at them weirdly.

Then Meiling started laughing at Jamie's face and fell onto the ground with the others.He looked at all of them even more weirdly and everyone just kept on laughing.

"You(giggle)should(giggle)lo(giggle)look at(giggle)your(giggle)face(fits of giggles)"Meiling tried to say without laughing,but failed miserably.

"You guys are all so mean."He huffed like a child.That just made everyone laugh harder again.

When they all finished laughing they walked back inside the castle.

"Oh look at the time we really must be going."Tomoyo said looking at the clock seeing as it was almost midnight.

"Yes we must.Thanks for making us laugh so hard Brian."Meiling told him.

"Yeah sure whatever."Everyone laughed a little at that.

"Goodbye."The girls said waving at them.

"Do you think we'll run into them again?"Jamie asked.

"Most likely."Syaoran answered then went to go up to his room because at midnight they made everyone take off their masks.

"Hey wait for us!"Eriol yelled running towards him.

A/N-Here ya guys go.I hope u like it!:)Happy Halloween by the way!


	8. Vacation?

Disclaimer-i dont own anything

True Loves Identity

Ch.8-Vacation?

-Girls-

-Meiling's Room-

-Day before Meiling's Ball-

The day before this day,the girls had gone back to the Li kindom for Prince Eriol's birthday(March 23).They met the boys in their masks again and were wearing plain purple,pink, or red dresses.Today was the day before Meiling's birthday and also the day before the guys were to stay with them for a while even if they didn't know that.

"Hey Saku,Moyo do you any of you want some of this chocolate its really good,"Meiling offered to them.She had gotten it from one of her many admirers.

"Nah,I've got tons of that stuff in my room,"Sakura replied shaking her head.

"Same here."

"Ok then.Do you guys want to go out to the fields and practice some archery?I'm bored."Meiling asked her sisters getting up from her bed.

"Sure."

-Archery Field-

"Do you guys think that we'll run into the guys again?"Meiling asked taking aim with her bow and arrow.

"Most likely,"Tomoyo answered her getting an arrow from the quiver on her back.

"We've met them at all the balls we've been to since we met them."Sakura added and pulled the arrow back and released.She hit the target right in the middle.

"Nice."

"Thank you.Its easy."

"For you maybe."

"Meiling stop that you know that your better than me and Tomoyo at archery."

"I know!"She released her arrow and hit the target directly.

"How kind of you not to brag."Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Don't we still have to get our dresses?"Sakura asked her.

"I'm almost done making them.I just need to finish Meiling's because its her birthday and it needs to be special."She answered.

"Why even bother nobody will realize its me.I mean we are going to wear our masks again right?"Meiling pointed out.

"So?I still want you to look beautiful especially since Brian is probably going to come here for the ball."Tomoyo slyly said smirking along with Sakura.

"Shut up Tomoyo Isabella and Sakura Lily Kinomoto!"

"What did I do?"Sakura asked innocently

"You know what you did Sakura Lily Kinomoto."

-Boys-

-Jamie's Room-

Eriol and Syaoran were watching Jamie pack clothes into a bag.Their parents said they were taking them and their 4 hyperactive sisters on a vacation after the ball they had to attend the next day.They were told it was for destroying the two threats and their sisters always tag along.

"Man why do you always have to wait until the last minute to pack?"Syaoran asked looking at his brother running around his room.

"I don't know!"

"Why didn't you have one of the maids do it then?I did."Eriol said.

"That's what I did."Syaoran said.

"Because I'm not as smart as you guys!You should know that by now!"

"Whatever.I'm going for a swim in the lake out back."Syaoran said getting up.

"I'll join you.Its been getting warmer lately."Eriol told him also getting up.

"Wait!What about me?"

"You have to finish packing."Syaoran answered.

"You can't ask the maids because today mother and father let them off for about 3 or 4 weeks tops,maybe more."Eriol explained walking right out the door after Syaoran.

"NNOOO!!!"

"Its your fault!"Could faintly be heard coming from down the hall.

-Outside by the lake-

"Hey Eriol."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to run into the girls again at this ball were going to tomorrow?"

"I give about a 99percent chance because at all the balls we've gone to so far since we first met them,they've been there."

"Ok."

"Why do you want to know?"Eriol said with his sly grin on his face.

"No reason just wondering."

"Just wondering about a certain green eyed girl named Lily?"

"What!?No!"

"Sure Syaoran."

"I am not.What about you and Isabella?Huh Eriol you two looked really cozy when Lily and I found you."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Fine then."With that Syaoran pushed Eriol off the dock they were sitting on right into the water.

SPLASH!!

"Spplluurr!!!!Syaoran Ryu Li!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Eriol shouted.

"Yes Eriol Anthony Li?"He said smirking standing up on the dock.

"Start running."

"Why should I?You could never catch up to me."

"O key of the Phoenix.Show your true form before me!I Eriol command you!Release!"Eriol said getting up out of the water and pulling out his necklace."Dash!"

"Cheater!"Syaoran said and took off.Without the Dash card Eriol wasn't as fast as Syaoran,but Syaoran was still a little bit faster even when Eriol used it.

"I'm going to get you!"

"How about I use the Firey card on you so that you'll be dry?"He said still running away from Eriol."Or maybe I should do that the next time we see the girls so that Isabella could see the real you."He continued laughing.

"Why you wouldn't dare!"

"Eriol you've known me since I was born.You know I would."

"You just wait I'll catch up to you!"

"Eriol even with the Dash card you still aren't that fast!"

"Shut up!"

-Kinomoto Kingdom-

-Day of the Ball-

-Meiling's Room-

"Tomoyo this dress is absolutely gorgeous!"Meiling gasped out amazed as she walked out her bathroom.It was like a corset at the top in a dark red with rose designs and then it was a black silk material at the bottom that swished as she twirled.

"I know you look so amazing!"

"Amazing?Tomoyo she's going to make every guy at the ball drop dead even if she's Ariel!"

"Well look at you two!You guys look amazing also."

Tomoyo and Sakura were wearing the same dress just in different colors and designs.It was strapless and flowing.Tomoyo's was in a deep purple color with lily designs on the top and Sakura's was a light pink with cherryblossom designs.

"Yeah,but you look even more amazing and that dress looks like you can dance all night in it with a certain someone."Sakura told her smirking again.

"A certain boy named Brian maybe."Tomoyo added playing along.

"Stop it!"

Knock,Knock

"Hai!"

"Girls the ball is going to start soon.Oh my you three look beautiful!"Nadeshiko said as she walked in the door.

"Thank you mother.May we wear our masks?"They asked.

"I guess,but you girls look so much better without them."She replied.

"We know mother."They still put on their masks and followed their mother towards the ballroom.

-Ballroom-

"Lets go out to the balcony.It's hot and stuffy in here."Meiling stated behind her mask.They had only been at the party for about half an hour and there were alot of people already.

"Yeah lets go."Tomoyo and Sakura agreed with her.

-Guys-

"Come on boys."Yelan told them.

"Can we put on our masks first?"

"Yes,yes go ahead."

"Thank you mother."

The guys walked into the the ballroom after their parents.

"You may do as you want now,but we will leave around midnight alright?"

"Yes father."

"Excuse me,but would you like to dance?"Syaoran turned around to face a girl wearing a mask and a gold colored gown.

"I'm sorry,but I have to watch over my brothers."He answered the brown haired girl.

"Oh its ok Ryu,you go on and dance with this young,pretty girl."

"Are you _sure _Anthony?"Syaoran asked him through gritted teeth and put an emphasis on the word sure.

"Of course now take this girl for a dance.I can watch over little Brian here."

"I'm not little!"

"Come along now."

Syaoran turned back to face the girl.She was looking at him shyly waiting for his answer.

"Sure."

-Corner of the Room-

"Welcome Yelan,Cheng."Nadeshiko greeted them.

"Good evening Nadeshiko,Fujitaka."Yelan also greeted.

"How have you been doing lately?"Fujitaka asked.

"Just fine thank you."Cheng answered.

"And the boys?"

"Also fine.You?"

"We're good."

"We really have nothing to talk about right now in public do we."Fujitaka said chuckling a bit.

"I guess so."Cheng agreed.

"Then lets dance!"Their wives pulled them towards the dance floor.

'_Oh just great!'_Ran through their husbands minds.

-Guys-

"Why did you guys leave me to dance with that girl!"Syaoran whispered to them loudly.

"Because she looked really pitiful standing there asking you to dance."Eriol told him.

"Yeah,yeah."

"Hey guys if you look to your right there are about 25 girls coming our way."Jamie told them.

"Great."

"Come on lets head over to the balcony to avoid them."

"Good plan!"Syaoran said then,"Where's the balcony?"

"Over that way."Jamie said pointing.

"Right,right I knew that."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You guys might want to hurry up those girls can walk fast."

"Right,"and they took off towards the door while also avoiding people.

-Balcony-

"Ah it's so nice a refreshing out here."Meiling said then twirled around the balcony to the ledge to over look the gardens.

"Yeah and the full moon makes it nice and bright out here too."Sakura added.

"Hey Mei how many guys asked you to dance?"Tomoyo asked her while taking a seat on the bench near the ledge.

"Umm...20 I think or maybe a few more."

"And how many of them did you dance with?"

"Only 3."

"How did the other 17 or more take it?"

"A few cried,some came back again,and I think 1 tried to threaten me into dancing."

"What did you do to that guy."

"A small fire spell."

"Meiling Ariel Kinomoto!"

"What?In my defense it was...umm."

"What was it?"

"Uhh..."

BANG,BANG

'_Whew saved by whoever the heck that is.Unless it's that guy who tried to threaten me!'_Meiling thought.

"What was that?"Tomoyo asked.

"Umm.I think there are people at the door."Sakura answered then felt the boys auras."Its the guys."

"Why are they banging on the door?"

"I don't.Let me answer the door first."

"Right."

Sakura unlocked and opened the balcony doors for the guys who were still banging on them.They were to busy looking over their shoulders to see Sakura opening the door.When she did they fell through onto the ground making a loud THUMP sound.

"Lock the doors!Lock them!"They yelled over their shoulders after getting up and running to hide behind Tomoyo who was sitting on the bench still.

"Ok,ok."Sakura said closing them again and locking them.

"Why were you three banging on the doors and then yelled at Lily to close the doors."Meiling asked them.

"Because there were about 25 girls chasing after us!"They gasped out.

"Oh,ok."Tomoyo said."Girls what do you say we toss them back to those 25 girls?"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just kidding."They said laughing at them.

"Don't do that to us!"They shouted at them.The girls just kept laughing.

"We're sorry.That was just too funny."Meiling told them.

"Thanks its nice to know how we can be made fun of because we were being chased by 25 girls."Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!"

"Girls."He muttered.

"What was that Mr. Sarcastic?"Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Nothing,nothing."

"Ok then.Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yeah sure anything for a lady."He said while thinking,'_I think she likes me.'_

Sakura walked to the doors and opened them saying,"Ladies first."

"That's not funny,but ok."

Right after Syaoran walked through the doors Sakura shouted inside the ballroom,"Oh my gosh look at this handsome and sexy man!"Then she ran back outside and locked the doors after herself.When she did that tons of girls came towards the Syaoran and attacked him.

The last thing he said before he was under a pile of screaming girls was,"LILY!!!!"

"Nice one Lily."Everyone told her before they burst out laughing.

"Thank you,thank you."She said bowing before laughing along with them.

They laughed for about 15 minutes straight.When they stopped everyone was quiet until Sakura thought of an idea to get her sisters and the guys closer.

"What do we do now?"Tomoyo asked everyone.

"Why don't we go dance?"Sakura suggested putting her plan into action.

"But there aren't enough of us to each have a partner."Jamie pointed out.

"Oh that's ok.You guys go dance."Sakura told them pushing them towards the doors.

"Are you _sure_ Lily."Meiling asked her getting slightly suspicious of her sister.

"Yes,yes now go!"

"Ok,ok."They replied and left through the doors to dance.Sakura made sure they started dancing before she turned around to leave.

-Syaoran-

"I've danced with all of you all ready ok!Please excuse me."Syaoran explained to all the girls surrounding him.

"Please just another dance!"or"Can I have a kiss?"Could be heard from all of them.

"Uh no I'm sorry,but I really need to rest.Excuse me."He told them again and pushed his way past all of them.He quickly made his way to the balcony doors hoping they were unlocked.Luck was on his side because it was.

-Cherryblossom tree-

Sakura was up in her favorite cherryblossom tree in the gardens.Instead of sitting on the swing that was connected to the tree she decided to climb up it to get a better view of the full moon.She was also humming a little melody.

Syaoran was coming towards her,but didn't know it.He had just finished washing himself at the nearest fountain he found.When he heard Sakura' humming he started to follow the sound.When he was right under the tree he decided to get revenge on Sakura,or Lily to him,for the whole incident earlier.

He stood under her and shouted up,"BOO!"

Sakura jumped up and fell out of the tree screaming,"AAAHHHH!!!!"She fell right into Syaoran's arms.

"RYU!What was that for!"

"Earlier when you left me to get mobbed by 25 girls.I had to dance with all of them!And some of them tried to kiss me!"

"Aww poor Ryu.NOT!You deserved that."

"I did not!You deserved to get scared,but falling into my arms was very lucky for you."

"Why?"

"Because you got to fall in the arms of shall I quote,'Handsome and sexy man'."

"I only said that so those girls would gang up on you and make you dance with everyone single one of them."

"Thanks to you I had to dance with all of them and why would I believe that you didn't mean that."

"Because I didn't mean what I said earlier about you."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!Admit it!"

"No!Because it's not true!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

-Ballroom-

"Hmm...I don't see Ryu here I wonder where he went."Jamie said outloud,but remembered to use their cover names.He was dancing with Meiling,or Ariel to him,on the other side of the room opposite Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Maybe he went outside and found my sister."Meiling answered.

"That could be true."

"Do you want to go find out?I'm kinda tired of dancing with all this people staring."

"Yeah sure,so am I."

They danced their way to the other side of the room towards Eriol and Tomoyo,or Anthony and Isabella.

"Hey are you guys tired of dancing?"Jamie asked them.

"Yeah we are."Eriol replied."Especially with all the people staring."

"Do you guys want to go find the other two?"Meiling asked.

"Yeah lets go."Tomoyo answered and dragged Eriol towards the doors while Meiling did the same with Jamie.

-Cherryblossom tree-

"No!"

"Yes!"

Tomoyo,Meiling,Eriol,and Jamie found the two arguring over something under the cherryblossom tree.

"Hey,hey what's going on here?"Eriol asked stepping inbetween the two of them.

"Ask your annoying brother!"

"Annoying brother what did you do to poor innocent Lily?"

"Me?!Didn't you notice what she did to me earlier!"

"You mean when she tricked you and then you got mobbed by girls?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah I noticed.It was a great idea.It made us laugh for a long time!"

"It wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't Ja...Brian!"

"Yes it was Ryu!"'_Baka Syaoran almost spilled our secret!'_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ah guys sorry to interupt,but its almost midnight and we really have to get going."Sakura explained.

"It is?Oh we have to get going soon too."Jamie replied turning away from arguring with Syaoran.

"Ok."

Everyone walked back up to the castle.

-Ballroom-

-Right after Tomoyo and them left-

"Attention everyone!"Fujitaka said standing in front of his throne.Everyone turned to look at him.

"We're very sorry,but we must have everyone leave right now!"

"Why?!"

"Because I say so and my family and I need our rest!"

"Hai King Fujitaka!"

Everyone except Nadeshiko,Yelan,Fujitaka,and Cheng walked out through the ballroom doors towards the front doors.After the room was completely empty besides them, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka left to the study and told them to meet them their later after they spoke to their children.Right after they left the group of six walked in.Yelan and Cheng hid in a corner so they wouldn't see each other.

"Where is everyone?"Everyone said aloud looking around.

"Oh well.Tonight was fun wasn't it."Meiling said.

"Yeah."Everyone else replied.

"Oh look its almost midnight we really have to get going."Tomoyo said.

"Really?We do too."Eriol replied.

"Goodbye!"Everyone said waving to each other as the boys went towards the ballroom doors and the girls went to a small side door.They told the boys they had to find their parents first.

-Near front doors-

"Boys!"Yelan called out from behind them.

"Mother."They said turning around.

"Boys there is a horrible storm occurring outside."Cheng told his sons.

"We were just outside father and there wasn't a storm.We could see the full moon shine brightly."Eriol explained.

"Yes we know,but if you three look outside right now there's a storm."

The three turned to look out the closet window and saw that their father was right.

"What about our sisters?Where are they?"Jamie asked turning around.

"They left early.We let them take our carriage."Yelan answered.

"Oh."

"So we shall go find King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko to ask if we may stay until the storm has cleared."

"Ok father."

"You three just stay in the ballroom and wait for us."

"Hai."

"Please remove your masks also no one will see you here."

"Hai mother."

-Study-

"Looks like our spell worked."Nadeshiko said taking a look out the window.

"Yes."Fujitaka replied.They had been planning this since Jamie's birthday ball.They had been looking in many old and worn out books in the castle's library.

Knock,Knock

"Enter."

"Fujitaka the spell worked."

"Yes I know."

"I'm going to go find the girls and tell them to go get the boys.Where are the boys?"Nadeshiko said to Yelan.

"They are in the ballroom.May I come with you?"

"Of course."They left the room with that.

-Tomoyo's Room-

The girls were sitting in Tomoyo's room wearing simple plain pink,purple,and red dresses without their masks.They were talking about what had happened at the ball when Sakura left them with the guys.

"Well see at least I got you guys closer together a little bit."Sakura said smiling.

"Shut up!"

Knock,Knock

"Hai come in!"

"Hello girls."Nadeshiko said walking in with Yelan behind her.

"Hello mother,Queen Yelan."

"I'm surprised you girls remember me."

"We saw you at your castle in the Li kingdom."

"So mother what did you need?"

"Oh yes.Girls we need you to show Yelan's sons to their guest rooms.Let them pick the one they wish to stay in."

"Why can't Touya do it?"

"Miss Nakuru Akizuki took him to her palace in the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh.Alright then mother we will do it.Where are they?"

"In the ballroom.Please welcome them nicely."

"Hai!"

The girls walked out of the room towards the stairs.

-Ballroom-

"What kind of vacation is this?"Syaoran complained to his brothers.

"Atleast we are out of our castle."Jamie explained.

"Yeah,but now what are we to do stuck here while our sisters go off on a vacation."Eriol said.

"Where were mother and father going to take us anyway?"Jamie asked.

His brothers each drew a blank face.They had no idea where their parents were going to take them and here they were complaining about it.

"Excuse us."

The boys turned around to see Tomoyo,Sakura,and Meiling standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"They replied.

"Would you three be Princes Eriol,Syaoran,and Jamie?"Meiling asked.

"Yes who would you three be?"Jamie asked.

"The maids?"Syaoran suggested.

"Excuse me,but my sisters and I are not the maids.We are the princesses here."Sakura replied irritated by Syaoran's suggested.

"Sorry."Syaoran said dully.

"Whatever."Sakura replied.

Their brothers and sisters were sweat dropping in the background.

"Umm...so why did you girls come down here for us."Eriol asked Tomoyo as Sakura and Syaoran glared at each other.

"Oh yeah.Umm..we have to show you to the guest room wing which is near our rooms."Tomoyo answered watching Sakura and Syaoran.

"So lets go.Sakura!"Meiling said.

"Yes Meiling?"She asked turning away from Syaoran.

"Come on we have to show the guys to the guest rooms."Meiling said walking towards the staircase. on Mr. I think I'm so much better than this place,you have to pick the room you'll be staying in.Hopefully you'll pick the one fartherest from mine!"Sakura said walking up the staircase.

"So much for a vacation."Syaoran said following everyone else up the stairs.

A/N-hey guys i hope u like this chapter.plz plz review and tell me what you think!Plz!!it also encourages me to write faster.

Thanks to Rayoshi Yazuki,lil cherry blossom wolf, and MoonLove Angel who reviewed the last chapter.Thanks again!


	9. Full Moon

Disclaimer-i dont own anything

True Loves Identity

Ch.9-Full Moon

-Morning-

-Dining room-

-Next day-

The Kinomoto family and the Li family were sitting around the dining table eating breakfast.There was a lot of tension in the air between Sakura and Syaoran since the night before.Everyone could tell,but would try to ignore it and start conversations with the people around them except Syaoran and Sakura because they were to busy glaring at each other.

"Boys your mother and I have decided to stay here for a couple of weeks."Cheng said after seeing that everyone had finished.

"WHAT!Why father?"Syaoran asked outraged by this decision.

"Because we would like to stay here with King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko to talk about some things and catch up on some stuff from over the years."Yelan told him while also thinking_,'To also talk about the situation with you and the girls.'_

"Can't we just take the carriage like our sisters did and go on that vacation you promised us?"Syaoran asked trying to get out of staying in the Kinomoto castle with Sakura.

"No,you may not."

"Why not father!"

"Because the rodes are still in bad condition for the horses to ride upon them.Besides even if they were fine you would still stay here."

"That isn't fair though father!Why do they get to go,but we must remain here."

_'Because you need to get along with this girls in their true identity.'_He thought,but said,"Look at your brothers Syaoran they are not complaining about the situation."

Eriol and Jamie turned to look at each other and then Syaoran to find they made a huge mistake in doing that.They had hoped their father would have left them out of this situation,but their hope failed.The way Syaoran was looking at them said,'Back me up on this or suffer my wrath!'

"Syaoran do not threaten your brothers into backing you up."

Syaoran turned to look at his father weirdly wondering how the heck he knew that.

"I'm your father Syaoran."Is all that he said to him.Syaoran just huffed into his seat.

"Girls can you please come with us to the study?We need to talk to you about something."Fujitaka said getting up.

"Yes father."They replied also getting up and following their parents out the door.After they left Syaoran started to get up.

"Syaoran sit down we have something important to discuss."

"No we don't."He said continuing to get up.

"It's about another attack in the forest between our kingdom and this kingdom."Syaoran sat down again."A werewolf has been attacking people near the forest and has been seen going back into it towards the heart of the forest.We need you three to go there tonight to find it and kill it."

"Yes father.Has anyone been killed by it yet?"Eriol said.

"No,luckily just very badly injured."

"We will do it father."

"Good.Remember to bring something sharp made of silver with you,that is what you can use to destroy the werewolf."

"Yes father."

"Good,you may leave now."

-Study-

The girls in the study had just heard the same thing from their parents and were walking out the door to do something for the next couple of hours.About 10 minutes later Yelan and Cheng walked in and sat down across from Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.

"So now we can get to business about the children."Cheng said.

"They aren't much of children anymore Cheng."Yelan told him.

"They are still children to me."

"Yes,yes now can we get down to the point."Fujitaka asked.

"Yes go on."

"If Sakura and Syaoran are destined to be together,the others also,they must marry each other."

"Yes we know."

"There's a bit of a problem though."

"What would that be?"

"We sort of have the girls already betrothed to the Liang boys."Nadeshiko explained.

"We sort of did the same thing to the boys with the Wang girls."Yelan told them.

"Of course if they really are destined we will call off the engagements between them."

"Same here."

"We just need to figure out if they really are destined to be together."

"It looks like it.If only they knew who the other was,maybe they could get along better."

"Its actually only Sakura and Syaoran that don't get along this way."

"Isn't Sakura's birthday coming up soon?"

"Yes,they all will probably wear their masks again."

"We must figure out a way to get them to see the truth behind their masks."

"Yes and hopefully we will."

-Garden-

Sakura,Tomoyo,and Meiling were sitting on the swings underneath their favorite trees.Sakura of course under the cherryblossom tree,Tomoyo the plum tree,and Meiling the apple tree.They were bored as they had nothing to do until dark.

"I'm bored."Sakura said swinging on her swing a little bit.

"Same here."

"Then how about a martial arts battle?"Syaoran said walking towards them with Eriol and Jamie behind him.

"Sure why not.I feel like kicking your butt anyway!"Sakura said jumping off her swing.

"Ha!Like you could!"

"Ok then I guess those two are going first."Eriol said taking a place in Tomoyo's tree while she sat on her swing.

"Those two are going to probably battle for a long time."Jamie added also taking a place in Meiling's tree.

-4 hours later-

Sakura had a cut lip,a sprained wrist,and a brusied knee.Syaoran on the other hand was a little bit worse.He had a black eye,brusied shin,cut lip,broken finger,and a sprained ankle.

Tomoyo and Eriol were calling Kero and Yue,Sakura and Syaoran's guardians,to heal their wounds.Kero healed all of Sakura's wounds while Yue couldn't heal Syaoran's cut lip.

"Yue!Why can't you heal my cut lip!"

"Because Master I want you to have a memory of being beat by Kero's Mistress."

"I was not beat by her!I just got more injuries."

"Ha!I could have beaten you up more if I wanted too!"

"Yeah right!I just went easy on you so you wouldn't feel bad."

"Ha!You know that I'm so much better than you!"

"Yeah right!"

"You know I am!"

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Your majesties it is time for an early dinner because the Kings and Queens are going to a show in town."A servant explained to them trying to avoid Sakura and Syaoran's argument.

"Ok we will be right there."Tomoyo said sending him away sweat dropping at Sakura and Syaoran's argument.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"You two shut up!"Meiling shouted at them.

"He started it!"Sakura whined like a little kid and went to go stand by Meiling.

"No you did!"Syaoran huffed like a little boy and went to stand by Jamie glaring at Sakura.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature!Your highness."He mocked.

"You two shut up!"The rest of them shouted.

"Why don't you?!"They shouted back making their way up the castle steps.

"YOU CHILDREN SHUT UP!!!!!!"Could be heard coming from the dining room.

When they walked in the two Kings were the ones standing up and they had yelled at them for being too loud and giving them headaches.

"Sorry father."Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time and sat down across from each other glaring.

"Come now children behave with each other."The two queens said.

"Hai mother."They all replied.

"Mother by the way we aren't children anymore."Syaoran said.

"You are still my child Syaoran.Behave like the young man I taught you to be!"Yelan replied to her son.

"Yes mother."

"Now lets eat."

-1 hour later-

"Goodbye children behave yourselves now."Their parents told them on their way out the palace doors.

"Goodbye mother,father."They replied.

After the door closed Tomoyo turned to the guys and said,"We are going to our rooms now.Please do not bother us tonight."

"That's alright we will be doing the same.You may bother us though if you are in any type if danger though."Eriol told her.

"Thank you."What the they all didn't know was that they were going to get ready to catch and kill the werewolf.

-Forest-

-Girls-

"Why is it always the forest?"Meiling asked walking besides her sisters.

"I have no idea,but its usually the heart of the forest also."Sakura replied.

"Well maybe because this forest is full of magical things,both good and bad."Tomoyo suggested.

"I guess so."

"We better hurry to find the werewolf."Tomoyo said.

"Yeah,but we must becareful about being bitten."Sakura warned.

"Right!Now lets hurry."

-Guys-

"Seriously guys!What kind of vacation is this!"Syaoran said complaining."We aren't even supposed to be here at first!Stupid storm!"

"Syaoran shut up."Jamie said calmly.

"Why should I!The storms over and now mother and father want to stay here!"

"This isn't about us having a vacation Syaoran.Its just because you and Sakura don't get along.Its your fault in the first place anyway!"Eriol told him.

"How the heck is it my fault that we don't get along!"

"Because you were being a jerk to her when they came to show us to our rooms."

"She started being a jerk too!"

"After you insulted her and her sisters about being maids."

"Well then she's a stuck up princess!"

"No,she's not."

"And how would you know!"

"Because we actually get along with her and she's very kind to us just like her sisters!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!Lets just go and find the stupid werewolf now!Jamie you brought the knife made of silver right?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets hurry up!"

"Why Syaoran?Trying to get back to the castle to see Sakura?"Eriol joked.

"NO!"

"Yeah sure."

"No,Eriol remember he likes Lily.He wants to keep going to see if they are also looking for the werewolf."Jamie said grinning.

Syaoran blushed red and said,"I don't like her."

"Sure Syaoran."

"Shut up and lets go."

"Yes master."They replied and bowed.

-Heart of the forest-

"I feel a familiar aura!"Sakura and Syaoran both said at the same time.They had all just walked into the clearing.

Sakura turned to look to her right as Syaoran turned to look to his left.When they were walking through the forest there was a row of trees with thick branches of leaves so they couldn't see,hear,and for some odd reason sense each other.

"What are you doing here?"Meiling and Jamie asked at the same time as usual.

"Let me guess here to catch a werewolf?"Tomoyo and Eriol suggested.

"Yeah."They all said.

"So where is the werewolf?"Sakura said.

Grrr...

They all turned around to see two werewolfs staring at them,a look of hunger in their eyes.They charged at them.

"Shield!"They all cried out.They each had their own little shield surrounding them.

"Why is it always behind us when were not looking?"Meiling asked.

"No clue."Jamie replied.

"We have to do something."Sakura said.

"Lets block out the full moon alittle using the Cloud card."Syaoran suggested.

"Ok.Cloud!"They said taking out their cards and hitting them.

Their clouds rose up into the air and blocked out the moon a bit.

"Do you girls have something sharp and silver to kill them with?"Syaoran asked.

"Yeah we have a knife made of silver."

"Good so do we.Now the problem is getting close enough to stab them with it and not get bitten in the attempt."

"How about if we freeze them?"

"How are we supposed to stab through the ice though?"

"Right then how about we stop them with the time card?"

"Alright lets try that.Three of us use the Time card and the other three kill the werewolves."Syaoran said.

"Why do we need three to kill the werewolves?"

"Just incase Time stops working so the other one can use the Shield card."

"Alright,then how about Isabella,Ariel,and I use Time so that the rest of you can kill the werewolves."Eriol sugested.

"That sounds good.Brian you keep watch and Lily and I will kill them."Syaoran said.

"Ok."

While they were making up this plan the werewolves were charging against all of their shields trying to break them down,but they were just wearing themselves out.

"Time!"

"Lets go!"

Sakura and Syaoran each walked up to a time stopped werewolf and took the knives in their right hands.They raised their arms up and plunged the knife through where the werewolf's heart was.

Right after they plunged the knives in the werewolves their siblings stopped using the Time card.

Now they could hear the werewolves howls of pain.

"You guys did it!"Tomoyo said running up to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Well there were only two of them."

"Well now that they're dead we can each go ba..."Eriol started to say until.

GRRRR

"Oh please tell me there aren't anymore werewolves behind us right now."Jamie said.

"Sorry Brian can't do that."

"Create,make me 4 more knives made of silver!Create!"Syaoran shouted out and hit his card.He then gave his brothers and the girls the extra knives.

"Here you guys go.Now help us kill these werewolves!Anthony could you just use the Time card since you can hold it longer."

"So can Isabella!"

"Ok then Isabella could you help him while the rest of us try to kill the werewolves that are staring us down and drooling at the sight of us!"

"Yeah."

"Then you two hurry up because here they come!"

"Time!"

"Hopefully this is the last of them."Syaoran said plunging his knife once more into the werewolf closest to him.

"Yeah."Sakura said doing the same.

By the time they were all done killing the werewolves they were really tired.Tomoyo and Eriol because they had used a lot of magic.The others because they had killed about 13 werewolves and had to keep using the Shield card at parts.

"I'm so tired!"Jamie said stretching.

"We better get going then."Meiling said also stretching."So that we can all get some rest."

"It was nice seeing you guys again."

"Yeah,well bye."

They all went their separate ways back to the Kinomoto castle.

-Garden-

"Wait guys lets sit under our favorite trees for a little bit and look at the sunrise."Sakura suggested going to her cherryblossom tree while removing her mask so that she wasn't Lily anymore.

"Ok."Her sisters did the same.

"I haven't watched the sunrise in a while."Meiling said.

"I only get to see it when we get back from missions this early in the morning."Sakura said.

"That's because you love to sleep in Sakura."

"Well I'm sorry Tomoyo that I'm not an early riser like you!"Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hey what are you three doing out here this late."Syaoran shouted to them.

"What are you three out here this early!?"Sakura shouted back."Its morning baka."

"Whatever now answer me!"

"I don't have to answer you,but we're out here to watch the sunrise."

"You do have to answer me and thank you for telling me."

"No,I didn't have to answer such a egotistical,annoying jerk!"

"I'm am not what you just said!"

"You couldn't even repeat what I just said!"

"You two just shut up!We are out here to watch the sunrise."Meiling shouted over them.

"You're right Mei I don't have to talk to such a big-headed jerk!"Sakura said and turned to look at the rising sun.

"Hey this is not over!"

"Syaoran stop it!You are the only one that doesn't get along with the girls because you don't try too."Eriol said to him.

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply,but Eriol and Jamie gave him the,'you know its true'look so he shut it closed and turned to watch the sunrise.

The three girls sitting on their swings yawned together and fell asleep holding onto the ropes of the swings.

"What do we do know?"Jamie asked Eriol.

"Well we can't just leave them here.We have to take them back to their rooms."Eriol replied.

"Syaoran we are going to need your help.You have to carry Sakura back."Jamie said picking Meiling up bridal style as Eriol did the same with Tomoyo.

"Can't I just use the Move card?"

"No!They don't know about us having magic Syaoran."

"But they saw our guardians and they their own also."

"Anyone can have a guardian Syaoran you should know that."

"Fine,fine I'll pick her up!"Syaoran said defeated and picked Sakura up bridal style also then followed his brothers up to their rooms.

Syaoran walked into Sakura's room as his brothers did the same with the other two.He put her on the bed and decided to be nice enough to put a blanket on her.He looked around her room to see a lot of pink.As he looked around he saw a couple of black and white pictures of Sakura and her sisters and older brother.There was also one of her when she was young holding a boys hand smiling while the boy was also smiling right back.Syaoran went to pick up the picture to look at it up close,but Eriol called to him.

"Syaoran come on lets get some sleep."

"Coming."Was he short reply and he took one last look at the picture then left Sakura's room.

Little did Syaoran know if he had picked up the photograph and looked at the back of it he would have seen,'_Cherryblossom Princess and Little Wolf Prince friends forever.'_Then if he had looked over at her vanity he would seen a gold heart shaped locket with the same saying engraved inside it and a mini picture.

A/N-basically a useless chapter but couldn't really come up with anything.i had too much homework to do and my science teacher keeps piling homework on us.so i hope you like it.plz,plz Review!

These are the people who review the last chapter:

Ty

waitingforjudgement

chocEclair

MoonLoveAngel

lil cherry blossom wolf

Thank you!


	10. Past Friends and a Ball

disclaimer-i don't own anything.

True Loves Identity

Ch.10-Past Friends and a Ball

-Sakura's Room-

-Sakura's birthday-

"Sakura aren't you happy that today is your birthday?"Tomoyo asked finishing up sewing Sakura's dress from the loveseat in Sakura's room.

"Yeah I guess so."

"You don't seem to happy."Meiling said modeling her dark blue halter top style dress that reached her ankles for Tomoyo and Sakura.It was her dress for Sakura's birthday ball.

"Its just that...Well do you guys remember when we were younger and we used to be friends with three boys in another kingdom."

"Yeah,weren't they from the Li kingdom?"Meiling asked going to sit by Tomoyo.

"Yes they were."Sakura said getting up from her bed and walking towards the photograph Syaoran was looking at about a week ago.

"I remember them.We were all the best of friends,especially you,Sakura and that boy whose name I can't seem to remember right now."Tomoyo said putting down Sakura's dress.

"Why are you asking us this?"Meiling asked.

"I think Syaoran is the little boy I used to be best friends with."Sakura replied holding the picture frame and removing the photograph to read the back of it."Cherryblossom Princess and Little Wolf Prince friends forever.Looks like it isn't that way anymore."

Her two sisters gasped and Meiling asked,"Sakura how do you know it's Syaoran?"

"That night when we fell asleep outside after destroying the werewolves,Syaoran carried me up to my room.I was asleep of course at the time.I had woken up in time to see Syaoran looking at this photograph because he placed me facing that way."Sakura replied replacing the photo in its frame and setting it down."The look on his face seemed like he was remembering something as he looked at it.He went to pick it up,but Eriol called to him so he left."

"Sakura just because he was looking at the photograph doesn't mean that it could be your childhood best friend."Tomoyo told her.

"Yeah,but then I just realized that his name means little wolf."

"That could be a coincidence.It could be anyone."

"Tomoyo do you have the picture of the three of us with my childhood best friend and his brothers?"

"Yeah.It's in one of those boxes of old pictures under my bed."

"Could you please find it and bring it to me?"

"Yeah sure.Hold on let me find it."

"Thank you."

"No problem."Tomoyo replied and left the room to go in search of the photo.'_I hope Sakura finds her childhood best friend again.He could always make her happy.'_

"Sakura why are you all of a sudden thinking about him now?It's been over ten years.We haven't seen him or his brothers since I was 6 years old."

"That's true,but he kind of looks like my childhood friend too."

"Sakura how can you remember?When we first met them you were only 4!Then the last time you saw them you were 7!They would have changed a lot in over 10 years!"

"I know that Mei!The only thing that I remember about my best friend is that he promised me that we'd be best friends forever when he gave me this picture and this locket!"Sakura said walking to her jewelry box picking up the locket and showed it to Meiling."The last thing I remember is that his eyes were amber like Syaoran's."

"Sakura,I have no idea what to say.If only this picture had color in it."Meiling said walking over to the picture and picking it up as Sakura put the locket back down.

"Its ok Mei.I just want to meet my childhood friend again."

"Why after all these years?"

"I don't know.I've felt like meeting my best friend again since we first met up with Ryu,Anthony,and Brian in the forest."

"That's strange."

"I know."

"I found it!"Tomoyo said coming back into the room."Here Saku."

"Thank you so much Moyo."Sakura said taking the photo from her and looking at it closely."Hey Moyo doesn't he look like Eriol?"She asked pointing at the boy on the far left.

"Yeah he does."

"Mei,doesn't he look like Jamie?"

"Yes he does and that looks like Syaoran only at a younger age."

"I told you!"

The photo had all six of them standing like this.Starting from the left it went Eriol,Jamie,Syaoran,Sakura,Meiling,and then Tomoyo at the far right.Touya,Fanren,Fuutie, Feimei,and Shiefia were standing behind the six of them.

"Those are their sisters and Touya too."

"Should we ask them about it?Or tell them?"Sakura asked.

"There's no need to."Syaoran said from the door with Eriol and Jamie behind him.

The girls turned around to look at them.

-Syaoran's Room-

-15 minutes earlier-

"Eriol,Jamie do you two happen to remember my childhood best friend?"Syaoran asked from his bed lying down facing the ceiling.

"Do you mean that little girl that had two sisters that we used to play with when we were young?"Jamie asked.

"Yeah.Do you guys remember her name?"

"No,I don't Syaoran.That last time we saw them was over 10 years ago."Eriol replied.

"Why are you talking about this all of a sudden?"Jamie asked from the desk chair.

"Because of this picture I saw in Sakura's bedroom about a week ago.It seemed familiar to me."Syaoran said sitting up.

"Syaoran how does a photo in Sakura's room make you think of your childhood best friend?"

"I think Sakura is her."

"WHAT!Syaoran you two don't even get along!"Eriol and Jamie shouted at him.

"I know that!I also know that it's my fault too for making that stupid comment ok!"

"How can you even tell its Sakura!We haven't seen them for years!"

"I just got this familiar feeling when I saw that photograph and I just remembered that my best friend's favorite flower were cherryblossoms."

"What does this have to do with Sakura and her sisters?"

"Sakura's favorite flower are cherryblossoms."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Well then you know what I'm going to go up and ask Sakura about that picture!"Syaoran said getting up and walked through his door.

He turned to his right and walked down the hall to Sakura's room.Eriol and Jamie behind.

"Syaoran!"

"Shh!"He whispered and pointed at Tomoyo who ran back into Sakura's room with a photo in hand.

"I found it!"They heard Tomoyo say when she came into the room."Here Saku."

"Thank you so much Moyo."The boys heard Sakura say."Hey Moyo doesn't he look like Eriol?"They inched closer to the door.

"Yeah he does."

"Mei,doesn't he look like Jamie?"

"Yes he does and that looks like Syaoran only at a younger age."

"I told you!"

"Those are their sisters and Touya too."

"Should we ask them about it?Or tell them?"Sakura asked.

"There's no need to."Syaoran said walking into the doorway.

The girls turned around to look at them.

-Sakura's room-

"How much of that did you hear?"Sakura asked them as she walked toward them,photo in hand.

"Everything after Tomoyo ran into the room with that photograph."Syaoran said."Can I see it?"

Sakura just nodded and handed it to him.

"The two boys here are my brothers and this is me holding the little girl's hand."Syaoran said while pointing out the people in the photo to Sakura."Would you happen to know who the little girl is Princess Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him and said smiling,"Sakura is fine and the little girl in the picture is me,Little Wolf Prince."

Syaoran smiled at her and gave her a hug."I missed you so much,my Cherryblossom Princess."

"I missed you too."Sakura replied also smiling and hugging him right back.

"I'm really sorry about being a jerk to you."Syaoran said after letting go of Sakura and holding her at arms length.

"That's ok.Sorry for doing the same to you."

"KAWAII!!!"Tomoyo and Meiling screamed together as Eriol and Jamie plugged their ears remembering how hyper active Sakura's sisters could be.

"It's nice to see that you guys are friends again."Eriol said smiling.

"Whatever Eri."Sakura said.

"Is that my nickname?"

"Yeah.Don't you remember when we were little that's what Moyo over there called you."

"Sakura!"

"What it's true."

"How did you remember that?"Syaoran asked taking a seat on the loveseat.

"I don't know my memory of when were little is becoming more clear now."Sakura replied sitting down next to Syaoran.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Tomoyo."Everyone asked looking at her concerned.

"I haven't finished Sakura's dress yet for the ball!"

"Tomoyo!"Everyone sighed.

"I have to get back to work everyone out!"

"Moyo this is my room."Sakura said sweat dropping.

"Right I meant everyone stay here while I finish Sakura's dress!"Tomoyo said walking out of the room and down the hall to her room.

"Ok.So anyone up for some swimming?"Sakura suggested getting up going to her closet to get a bathing suit.

"Yeah."Everyone else replied also getting up to get changed.

-Lake-

"It's getting warmer lately don't ya think Mei?"Sakura said skipping ahead towards the lake in their freakishly huge backyard.

"Yeah,I'm glad too.It's been cold way too long."Meiling replied hooking arms with Sakura and also skipping.

"Hey!Wait for us!"Jamie yelled at them trying to catch up to them.

"Jamie you are slow."Syaoran said running ahead of him with Eriol behind him.

"Hey!Stop being mean to me!!"Jamie complained catching up a little by pulling ahead of Eriol.

"Ahh.Jamsie is Syao and Eri being mean to you?"Sakura asked giggling at the three boys behind her.

"Syao?"

"Jamsie?"

"Yeah.Don't you guys remember?I used to call Syaoran,Syao and Mei over here called you Jamsie when we were little."Sakura explained.

"Right."

"Oh yeah I remember!Sakura you were the only one Syaoran allowed to call him Syao."Eriol said.

"Really?"Sakura asked looking over at Syaoran who blushed a bit.

"Look Sakura you got him to blush!"Jamie laughed.

"Shut it Jamsie!"Syaoran said using the nickname he was '_graced'_ with by Meiling.

"Don't call me Jamsie!"

"Yeah!Only I can call him that!"Meiling said smiling as she set her towel down.They had just reached the lake.

"Yeah!"Jamie shouted then thought about what she just said."WHAT!!!"

"Ahh.Jamie stop it.We all know how much you like Meiling over there."Sakura said dropping her stuff by Meiling's.

"Hey Sakura!"

"What Syao?"She asked turning around.

"Is the lake deep enough to jump in?"

"Course.Why?"

Syaoran grinned evily.He dropped his stuff on the ground and ran over to the Sakura who turned her back to him.Bad choice for Sakura.Syaoran picked her up bridal style and ran towards the dock and jumped off it with Sakura in his arms.

When they came up to the surface Sakura's screaming voice reached all the way up to the castle to the parlor where the Kings and Queens were.

"SSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes my sweet little cherryblossom?"He replied smirking.

"You are so dead."Sakura said in a deadly calm voice.

Then she dunked him under water.After she did that she quickly swam towards the shoreline.Just not as quick as she thought.

"Oh no you don't!"He said grabbing her ankle then dunked her.

That went on for 10 minutes.Sakura and Syaoran dunking each other.

"Syao I'm tired of that now.Truce?"

"No way."

"Please Syao!!!!!!"Sakura said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine fine,but first..."Then Syaoran started whispering to Sakura.

While that was happening Meiling,Jamie,and Eriol were sitting on the dock dipping their feet in the water watching Sakura and Syaoran dunk each other.Then they turned away after a while to talk about some stuff when Meiling was pulled into the water by her feet.

"AHH!!!"

"Mei!"Jamie shouted and dived in after her.

Once Jamie had dived in Sakura and Syaoran surfaced and hurriedly got up on the dock.

"Eriol come on grab your stuff and lets go."Syaoran said grabbing his and Jamie's stuff as Sakura grabbed her stuff and Meiling's.

"Are we ditching them?"

"Yes!Now hurry up!"

"Alright!"Eriol replied and hurried on after the two of them.

As soon as they were out of view Jamie and Meiling surfaced.They can hold their breath for a long time amazingly.

"Where did they go?"They both said looking around."They ditched us!"

Meiling and Jamie swam to the shore and both swore.

"They took our stuff!"Meiling said.

"It's ok Mei.Atleast it's not dark yet or we'd be freezing."

"You could always find the good part of everything couldn't you Jamie?"Meiling told him smiling.

"Come on.Race you back to the castle to kick their butts."

"Your on!"And with that they both took off towards the castle.

-Tomoyo's Room-

Sakura,Syaoran,and Eriol all ran up to the castle and all the way up to the third floor where their rooms were located.They all ran into Tomoyo's room and shut the door behind them locking it while panting.

Tomoyo looked up at them as she finished Sakura's dress."Pulled Mei underwater?"They nodded at her."Ditched them at the lake?"Again they nodded."Nice."

"Thanks Tomoyo."They replied taking a seat on her purple couch.

"What time is it?"Eriol asked.

Tomoyo turned to look at her clock and replied,"A quarter to noon.You guys might want to get dressed in regular clothes.It's almost time for lunch."

"Thanks,but if we go out there Jamie and Meiling will kill us."Eriol said getting up.

"You got that right."Syaoran said also getting up and opening the door to find Meiling and Jamie dripping wet.

"Hello Syaoran,Eriol,and Sakura."They said walking into the room."Tomoyo."They said to her.

"Hi Jamie,Meiling."They replied inching towards the door."Well we must be going now time to change for lunch."

"Oh that's ok you three."Jamie said.

"We'll just get you guys back later."Meiling said.

"Uhh..."Was their reply before they ran out of Tomoyo's room and to their own respective rooms.

"So what are you two going to do to them later?"Tomoyo asked picking up Sakura's dress.

"Don't know.Just said that to get them scared."Meiling replied.

"You know Eriol had nothing to do with that?"

"Yeah,but its fun torturing him too.He is my older brother and he usually tortures me."Jamie said.

"Ok.Well you guys better go get ready for lunch."

"Hai,Mother."They said getting up and leaving each with a smile on their face as Tomoyo shook her head.

-Sakura's Room-

Sakura had just pulled on a light green spring dress that had cherryblossom designs sewn onto the hem of the dress.It also had a pink sash that she loosely tied around her waist.

Knock,Knock

"Hai!"She replied as she went to her vanity for her hairbrush.

"Hey Sakura.Here's your dress for tonight."Tomoyo said walking in and hanging the dress on the inside of Sakura's closet door.

"Thanks Moyo."She said as she finished brushing her out straight.

"Your welcome Saku."

"Ready for lunch you two?"Syaoran,Eriol,Jamie,and Meiling said from the door.

"Yeah.Boy are our parents going to be surprised at us being friends."Sakura said looking at Syaoran as she walked to her door.

"Yeah."

"Hey you two!"The rest of them yelled from down the hall.

"Hey wait for us!"

"Well hurry up!We're hungry!"Jamie yelled back.

"You're always hungry Jamie!"Syaoran shouted to him as he and Sakura ran to catch up to them.

"So?I'm a growing boy."He said returning to his normal voice as Sakura and Syaoran caught up to them.

"Whatever Jamsie!"Meiling said hooking arms with her sisters and skipping with them to the dining room.

"Wait Mei."Sakura said stopping their skipping.

"What?"

"Let's show Mom and Dad that we can all get along now."Sakura said.

"Alright.Hey!Guys!"

"What?"

"Hurry up!Lets prove to our parents that Syaoran and Saku over here can get along."

"Sure,but they better not faint because of it Mei."

So they walked in this order.Eriol and Tomoyo first then Meiling and Jamie.Eriol and Jamie pulled out Tomoyo and Meiling's chairs for them so they could sit then went to their own seats trying to keep a straight face waiting for Sakura and Syaoran.Sakura and Syaoran walked in talking about stuff making everyone looking at them.Their siblings were smiling while their parents were staring in disbelief.

"Sakura,Syaoran are you two talking nicely with each other?"Yelan asked looking at them as Syaoran pulled Sakura's seat out for her.

"Yes,why?"They both replied as Syaoran sat across from Sakura.

"It's just that you two haven't gotten along since you met."Fujitaka explained.

"Oh,but Dad do you remember my childhood friend from the Li kingdom?"Sakura asked smiling.

"A little bit."

"Dad meet my childhood best friend,Syaoran Li."

"Oh Sakura!I'm so happy that you have found your childhood best friend after all these years.I'm very sorry you couldn't see them while you were being home schooled." Nadeshiko said smiling at her daughter.

"It's ok Mom.See I found my best friend anyway.Even if we didn't get along when we met up again."

"It's very nice and somewhat strange to see that you and Syaoran are getting along now."Cheng said."Sorry to be prying into the matter,but how do you know that you two are childhood friends?"

"By this photo."Tomoyo said taking the photo out of her pocket and handing it to King Cheng.

"I remember that day.This was the last day that you six and your other siblings were together.It was also Sakura's 7th birthday."Yelan and Nadeshiko said at the same time as they looked at the photo when Cheng handed it to them.

"I remember that day!Jamie dumped cake onto my hair!"Meiling exclaimed remembering then glared at Jamie who tried hiding behind Eriol.

"I was only 7!"

"So?Sakura turned 7 that day and she was more mature than you!"

"Mei remember boys are always kids at heart."Sakura said smiling.

"I was a child when I did that!"

"Yes,but Sakura was more mature than you were and your older than her."

"I'm only older than her by less than a month!"

"JAMIE,MEILING SHUT UP!"Syaoran shouted at them.

"Why don't you Syaoran?"They said to him.

"Syaoran don't answer back to them.Meiling can really pack a punch."Sakura said to him smiling as their parents were sweat dropping at their children's actions.

"Fine."

"Good boy."

"Don't treat me like a dog!"

"Aww.Sorry Syao."

"Stop treating me like a baby!"

"Whatever Syao."

"Don't ignore me either!"

"Syaoran stop fighting with Sakura.You two just made up today and found out you were bestfriends."Eriol explained at him.

"Listen to your older brother Syao."

"How did we become bestfriends?"

"Because you love me Syao."

"Aww.That's so cute!Syaoran loves Sakura."Eriol said chuckling a bit.

"I do not!"

"Children it is time for lunch.Stop arguring!"Cheng said putting some food on his plate.

"Hai!"

-Sakura's Room-

-10 minutes before the ball-

The six of them were all in Sakura's room hanging out before the ball.Jamie and Meiling were sitting on the loveseat while Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the couch.Syaoran sat on the desk chair.Sakura was sitting in front of her vanity taking the curlers out of her hair.She was the last one to get ready because she decided to help her sisters first.

They were all dressed for the ball.The guys wearing black tuxes and had their crowns on their head,(their parents made them).

Tomoyo was wearing a violet dress made of velvet that had sleeves that flared at her wrists and the dress ended at her ankles with a slits on both sides going up to her knees.She was wearing her princess tiara,her moon pendant necklace,dangling diamond earrings,and a amthyest anklet.She wore black heels and her hair in a bun with a few stray curly strands.

Meiling was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress made of a satin fabric that ended just below her knees with black heels also.She was wearing her princess tiara,sun pendant necklace,dangling aquamarine earrings,and a aquamarine anklet.Her usually straight waist length hair was curled and now reached mid back.

Sakura was wearing a pink strapless dress made of silk that ended above her ankles with white heels.She also wore her princess tiara,star pendant necklace,emerald dangling earrings,and the heart shaped locket that she showed Meiling earlier,the one Syaoran gave her when they were younger.Her hair was curled and then pulled back into a half ponytail with a pink cherryblossom clip.

"You three girls look beautiful tonight."Eriol said to them.

"Thank you.You three look very handsome."They replied.

"I'm guessing you three are our dates?"Syaoran said smirking.

"Sorry Syao,but someone else already asked me to my ball."Sakura said smiling.

"Oh and who would that be?"

"Why Eri of course."She replied giggling.

"Oh I can change that."

"Oh really."

"Of course.Just because he's older than me doesn't mean that he's not afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid Syaoran and now I have two dates."

"What!"

"Yes.Sakura and Tomoyo."He said putting his arms around their waists.

"Then who am I going with!"

"Not Mei,she's mine."Jamie said putting his arm around her waist.The three girls just giggled.

Syaoran sighed and put a scowl on his face.

"Oh Syao.We were just kidding.I'm going to walk in with you,but I am free to dance with whom ever I want."

"Is that still like a date?"

"Not really bro."

"She still can dance with anyone she wants too."

"Oh."

Knock,Knock

"Hai!"

"Your majesties it is time for you grand entrance."A servant said as they came in.

"Alright.Thank you."

They walked to staircase and down two flights of stairs until they were on the first floor where many guests were coming in from the front doors.They snuck off to the side so that the guests didn't see them just yet.As soon as everyone was gone from the grand hall they walked up to the door and stood in a line waiting for the servant to announce them.The doors opened and the servant shouted the first two to enter.

"Princess Tomoyo Kinomoto and Prince Eriol Li!"The servant shouted as Eriol and Tomoyo entered.

"Princess Meiling Kinomoto and Prince Jamie Li!"Meiling and Jamie followed Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Now for the our guest of honor and her guest.Princess Sakura Kinomoto and Prince Syaoran Li!"Sakura and Syaoran followed the others in.

Everyone was clapping around them as they entered.Sakura and the others were to start off the ball by dancing with each other.The orchestra got in position to play as Sakura and the others got in position to dance.As the orchestra started playing the six of them started to waltz around the dance floor with people watching them.By the middle of the song others started joining them.

When the first song ended a young man a year or two older than Syaoran came up to them and said,"May I have this dance?"He was looking at Sakura holding out his hand.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw that he was being asked by a girl around her age.They both looked at each other and decided to be nice and dance with those people.

"Of course."They replied and they both ended up dancing away from each other.

-Sakura and her dance partner-

Sakura and the young man had been dancing for three songs when she asked for his named.

"Excuse me sir,but may I ask you what your name is?"Sakura said looking up at the young man she was dancing with.

"Of course princess.My name is Nickolas,but you can call me Nick for short."He replied.

Nick had black hair,brown eyes,and tan skin.He was wearing a tux like all the other guys.

"You may call me Sakura,Nick."Sakura said getting ready to dance once again with Nick.

"Thank you Sakura."

Syaoran was dancing on the other side of the room with the girl who had asked him to dance.Syaoran turned to look at the girl he was dancing with and decided to ask her name to be polite.

"Excuse me miss,but what would your name be?"

"Oh I'm sorry,Prince Syaoran.My name is Rose."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

Rose had dark brown hair and green eyes.She was wearing an off the shoulder dark blue dress that fell to her ankles.

They danced for two more songs until Syaoran said that he was tired and must find his brothers.Rose agreed with his answer and left him to dance with Sakura's dance partner,Nick,who had asked her to dance as Sakura practically told him the same thing just that she must find her sisters.

"Hey Eriol,Jamie."Syaoran said to his brothers who were in a corner behind a huge plant."What are you two doing behind this plant?"

"Hiding from these two girls named Violet and Daisy."

"That's weird I just finished dancing with this girl who also had the name of a flower."

"Strange."

"Yeah,but anyway I came to find you guys to ask if you had our masks."

"Yeah,brought them just incase."Eriol said handing them out.

"Wait!"Jamie exclaimed.

"What?"

"What do we do about our crowns."

"Oh right.Let's use the Little to make them small so we can carry them around in our pockets."Syaoran said taking out the Little card.

"Good idea."

All at once from behind the huge plant they put on their masks and then snuck out to the balcony to find...

-Girls-

The girls had done the same thing as the boys except that since they lived in the castle they put their crowns in a little room off to the side.They also used the Change card to change the color of their dresses.Then made their way to the balcony.

"The guy I was dancing with,Nick,was really nice."Sakura said to her sisters.

"The guys we were dancing with were pigs!"Meiling said with her mask now on her face and her dress a light blue color.

"That is somewhat hard to believe."Sakura replied smiling with her mask on and her dress a white color.

"No seriously.They kept touching our butts and tried to look down our dresses."Tomoyo explained with her mask on and her dress a dark pink color.

"Oh now that doesn't sound to nice does it?"Eriol said from behind them walking in from the balcony doors.

"How do you three always pop up from out of nowhere?"Sakura asked turning around smiling at them from behind her mask.

"Because we just love to be with you!"Jamie said grinning wrapping his arms around Sakura's and Meiling's waists.

"Who said that we loved you back?"Meiling and Sakura said giggling.

"Oh come now!Don't lie!"

"Brian leave the poor girls alone they don't wished to be touched by a pig remember!"Eriol told him chuckling.

"I'm not a pig!"

"Get off of us you pig!"Meiling and Sakura giggled and broke out of Jamie's arms to go to Eriol and hide behind him with Tomoyo also giggling along with her sisters.

"Brian if you want some girls to cuddle up to you,just go back inside."Sakura suggested.

"Any girl,besides us of course,would be happy to just stand next to you and would most likely pretend to faint so that you could catch them."Meiling added to Sakura's suggestion.

"That actually happened to Ryu once."Jamie said laughing.

"Oh really?"The girls replied looking at Syaoran who looked pissed off at Jamie,or Brian to them.

"Yeah.This girl was standing next to him and then suddenly 'fainted'.Ryu being such a hero,"Jamie turned to look at Syaoran."Caught her and then she suddenly shot her head up to kiss him,but then he dropped her."

Everyone except Syaoran was laughing.Instead he was glaring at Jamie for reminding him of that stupid incident.

"Shut up Brian."

"Aww.Looks like we hurt poor little Ryu's feelings."Meiling said with a smile on her face.

"No,you didn't.I just find all of you annoying."

"Even me?"Sakura said with a sad smile on her face,but her eyes were shining with laughter.

"No,he wouldn't do that to you Lily."Eriol said smiling at her.

"Do all of you just love to humiliate and annoy me?"Syaoran asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Heck Yes!"They replied.

"Can't somebody ever you know maybe make fun of Anthony over there?"He exclaimed pointing at Eriol who smirked at him.

"No,Ryu they can't because these girls just love me."He replied putting his arms around Tomoyo's and Meiling's waists.

"Ugh and I thought we got rid of perverted guys?"Meiling said with an annoyed look on her face,but a playful look in her eyes.She got out of Eriol's embrace and said to her sisters," Come on let us leave these three pigs alone."

"Alright."They replied and left once Tomoyo got out of Eriol's embrace.

"Hey what do we do?"Syaoran yelled to the retreating backs of the three girls.

"Go back inside and find some girl who wants to be in your presence!"Sakura yelled back then removed her heels and started running out into the garden somewhere the guys couldn't see.

"What if we don't want to!"Syaoran tried yelling back,but they were to far away now."So what now?"

"Don't know let's go find Tomoyo,Sakura,and Meiling inside."Eriol suggested.

"Yeah,but first lets remove our masks."

"Right."

Then the boys hid their masks and walked into the crowded ballroom.

-Girls-

The girls had run off to go and find the secret passageway that led from the garden to the little room where they put their crowns.They walked along the cold corridor until they reached a door.They opened it to walk inside of their little chamber.

They removed their masks and changed the color of their dresses to its original color.

"Well that was fun."Meiling said grabbing her tiara and placing it on her head.

"Yeah.It's too bad they don't who we really are."Tomoyo replied also putting her tiara back on.

"Yeah.Hey let's go find Syaoran,Eriol,and Jamie."Sakura suggested opening the door leading to the ballroom.

"Ok."

A/N-here u guys go.i hope u like it.

Thanks to:waitingforjudgement-does this chapter answer your question?,lil cherry blossom wolf,MoonLoveAngel,Rayoshi Yazuki,TLI, and IceQueen9999


	11. Surprise,Surprise

Disclaimer-i don't own ccs.

True Loves Identity

Ch.11-Surprise,Surprise

-Study-

The Kings and Queens were all sitting in the study discussing things from their kingdoms to their children.When...

Knock,Knock

"Enter."Fujitaka replied looking over towards the door.

"Excuse me your majesties,but these letters just arrived for you.You too King Cheng."The servant said handing over the letters.

"Thank you.You may be excused now."

The servant nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"What does it say?"Their wives asked their husbands as they saw the expressions as they read the letters.

King Fujitaka's letter read.

_Dear King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto,_

_We would like to tell you that we are coming to visit you and your three daughters.We feel we must discuss the engagement that is to take place when young Princess Meiling turns 20.We will be there in three days from when you recieve this letter.We shall see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_King Ken and Queen Amaya Liang_

King Cheng's letter read.

_Dear King Cheng and Queen Yelan Li,_

_We would like to tell you that we are going to come and visit you in the Kinomoto kingdom.We would like our daughters to meet your sons.My wife and I feel we must discuss the engagement also.We know that they are to be engaged when Prince Jamie turns 21,but we really need to discuss this in person.We shall be there in three days time._

_Sincerely,_

_King Fai and Queen Micah Wang_

They switched letters with each other to read the others.

"I guess I should tell the staff to prepare 8 rooms for the two families."Nadeshiko said as she finished reading both letters.

"Yes we will do that,but how did the Wang family find out that you and your family were here?"Fujitaka asked Cheng looking up at him from the letter.

"I have no clue.It could have been my daughters or someone else that knew we were here that told them."He replied.

"Hmm...interesting, anyway.Dear can you tell the staff to prepare the rooms for our new guests?"

"Yes dear.Yelan would you like to come."

"Yes please."

The two women left the study to their husbands.

"What are we to do now?"Fujitaka asked his head in his hands.

"I don't know,but we can't tell them about our childrens powers unless we positively have too."

"I agree."

"Let's go tell the children of the arrival of the Wang and Liang families."

"Alright."

The two men left the study shutting the door behind them.

-Syaoran's Room-

The six of them were all in Syaoran's room talking about their lives and such.Mostly about what had happened to one another for the past ten years or so.

"A lot has happened over the past ten years."Sakura said as Eriol just finished telling the most important,and funny,things that had happened to him and his brothers.

"Yeah although Eriol mostly explained my most humiliating events over the past ten years."Syaoran said with a glare on his face towards Eriol.

"But Syaoran!These girls love to here about you and your embarrassing situations!"Eriol exclaimed to his brother from the green couch in the room.

"Shut it Eriol!"

Knock,Knock

"Hai!Come in!"Everyone stated except Syaoran who was too busy glaring at Eriol.

"Who gave you guys permission to let people into _my room_?"Syaoran asked as the door opened,but nobody bothered to look at the door.

"Well Syao,you are staying in one of the guests bedrooms in our castle."Sakura said gesturing to herself and her sisters.

"Uhh..excuse us?"The two kings said looking at their children.

"Oh.Sorry."The six of them said finally realizing the people in the doorway.

"What is that you are here for father?"Tomoyo asked.

"How did you know that we were even in here?"Meiling added.

"We are here to tell you six that we have two families coming to stay with us for a while."King Fujitaka answered somewhat."And we heard all of you from down the hall, especially Syaoran over there."

"Who are the two families coming?"Jamie asked from beside Meiling on the love seat.

"The Liang and Wang families.Each of them have three of their children also coming with them."King Cheng said.

"Alright."They all replied.

"Please treat them nicely."

"Yes."Syaoran said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here Syaoran."

"Yes father."

"When are they to arrive?"Sakura asked interrupting the almost argurement between Syaoran and his father.

"In three days."

"Ok."

"Your mothers are having the staff prepare the rooms for them.I hope you boys don't mind sharing this wing with the other six children coming."

"Not at all."

"Alright then.That's all you may go back to annoying Syaoran now."King Cheng said smiling at all of them while Syaoran glared at his father.

"Don't worry father we will."Eriol replied also smiling and receiving another glare from Syaoran.

-3 days later-

The six of them were dressed up slightly and waiting in the grand hall for the Wang and Liang families.

Sakura,Tomoyo,and Meiling were wearing white,light pink,and light blue dresses that reached down to their knees with white sandals.

Syaoran,Eriol,and Jamie were wearing their tuxes without the jackets and their black shoes.

All of them had to wear their crowns or tiaras.

The Kings and Queens were standing in front of their children waiting for the Wang and Liang families to arrive also.

"Children stand up.You want to make an a nice impression now don't you?"Yelan asked the six young men and women behind her.

"For one thing mother we are not children anymore and why must we make a good impression."Syaoran replied to his mother.

'_Because one of those girls from the Wang family could be your future wife.'_Yelan thought in her head,but aloud she said,"Because it is always kind to make a good impression and you are still my child Syaoran no matter what."

"Yes mother."He said standing up and walking towards his parents to stand by them as the others did the same.

"Good."

"Excuse me your majesties,but the carriages for both the Wang and Liang families have just pulled up in front of the castle."A servant said coming in through the huge double doors leading to the front steps.

"Thank you.We will be waiting right here for them to enter."Nadeshiko told the servant.

The servant nodded and left to tend to something in the kitchens.

After the servant left the Wang and Liang families came up the steps and into the grand hall.

"King Ken,Queen Amaya,King Fai,Queen Micah."Fujitaka,Cheng,Nadeshiko,and Yelan said to them and bowed slightly.

"King Fujitaka,Queen Nadeshiko,King Cheng,Queen Yelan."The other four kings and queens replied and also bowed slightly.

"You remember our children I hope.Our eldest daughter,Tomoyo."Nadeshiko said as Tomoyo stepped forward and curtsied."Our middle daughter,Sakura."Sakura stepped up next to Tomoyo and did the same."And our youngest daughter,Meiling."Meiling copied her sisters.

"Touya is away on a vacation in the Moon Kingdom with Miss Nakuru Akizuki and his best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro."Fujitaka added.

"Your daughters have grown to be very beautiful.Well I hope you remember our three youngest sons.Our eldest,Tai."Amaya said gesturing to the dirty blonde man with blue eyes who bowed."Our middle son,Rai."A man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stepped forward and bowed."And our youngest son,Jiro."A man with light brown hair and brown eyes followed his brothers actions.

"Our elder children are back at home managing the kingdom."Ken said to Fujitaka.

"Good for them."

"Hopefully you'll remember our children."Yelan said to the two families."Our eldest son,Eriol."He stepped forward and bowed."Our middle son,Syaoran and our youngest, Jamie."Syaoran and Jamie stepped forward and bowed in respect.

"Our four daughters are on vacation."Cheng added.

"Such handsome young men.Our three girls you might remember them."Micah said."Our eldest child,Wen."She gestured to a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes."Our next daughter,Lin."A girl with black hair and silvery grey eyes stepped forward next to her sister and curtsied."And our last daughter,Gina."She had black hair and blue eyes with hints of silver in them.

"Our two younger boys are with their grandparents at the moment."Fai added.

"Well now that everyone hopefully knows each others name."Fujitaka said looking around."Shall we go out to the garden for lunch now?"

"Hai!"Everyone replied following Fujitaka outside.

They went out to the balcony that over looked the gardens.Now there was a huge long table in the middle of it filled with food.Everyone sat down and ate their lunch.Only Sakura,Tomoyo,Meiling,Syaoran,Eriol,and Jamie were talking to each other.

-After Lunch-

"Children would you please show Wen,Lin,Gina,Tai,Rai,and Jiro to their rooms?"Cheng asked the six of them.

"Of course."They replied and stood up."Follow us please."

Wen,Lin,Gina,Tai,Rai,and Jiro got up and followed them through the doors to the staircase.They all walked down the hallway and past the others rooms on the way to the other guest rooms.They turned right after passing Jamie's room.

"Princess Wen this is your room."Tomoyo said gesturing to a room on her right.

"Thank you."She replied walking into the room.

"Princess Lin this is your room."Sakura said walking forward a little more and gesturing to the left.

"Thank you."Lin replied and walked into her room.

"Princess Gina this is your room."Meiling said walking ahead of her sisters gesturing to the room on her right.

"Thank you."

"Prince Tai this is your room."Eriol said walking ahead of the girls with his brothers and the other princes behind him and gestured to the room on the left.

"Thank you."

"Prince Rai this is your room."Syaoran said walking ahead of his brother and gesturing to the right.

"Thank you."

"Prince Jiro this is your room."Jamie said repeating what his brothers and the girls had done.

"Thank you."

"We will be at the lake in the gardens if you need us."Tomoyo said to all of them walking past their rooms and towards hers to go get her swimming stuff.

Everyone else followed her down the hall and went to their own rooms to change.

-Parlor-

All the kings and queens were in the parlor talking about small things like the weather and how everything was going in their kingdoms.When...

"Fujitaka I feel we must discuss the engagement between your daughters and my sons."Ken said.

"Cheng I feel we must talk about the engagement between your sons and my daughters."Fai said at the same time as Ken said that.

Fujitaka,Nadeshiko,Cheng,and Yelan all looked at each other and said,"What about it?"

"We would like them to marry this year instead of the next.Most likely before Princess Tomoyo's/Prince Syaoran's birthday."They replied.

"Well you see we do not know if we actually want to continue with the marriages."

"Why not?!"They replied hotly.

"We think our children have fallen in love."

"With whom?"

"Some people they met."

"Who would those people be?"

"We only know their first names.They are Isabella,Lily,and Ariel."Cheng said using the girls other identities.

"My daughters met three young men named Anthony,Ryu,and Brian."Fujitaka added using the boys other identities also.

"I have not heard anyone of royalty with those names!"Fai said.

"We do not care if the people our children love are of royal blood or not as long as they are happy!"Nadeshiko said crossing her arms.

"Yes well the engagement has been since Princess Meiling/Princess Gina was born!"Amaya and Micah said at the same time.

"Yes,but if you remember it only applies if our children cannot find their one true love by the time Meiling/Jamie turn 20/21."Fujitaka and Cheng said back.

"So you are implying that you want to cancel the engagements?"

"Well we are not sure yet."

"Fine.We shall stay for 2 weeks tops for our children to bond with yours!Then you shall see that they are meant to be!"Ken and Fai said to them getting up with their wives and leaving the parlor.

"Well that went well now didn't it?"Yelan said from the seat near the window.

"How did we manage to betroth our children into those families?"Nadeshiko asked.

"They are nice families I just think they're going over the top with the whole royal blood thing."

"But all of our children are of royal blood."

"True,but Isabella,Lily,Ariel,Anthony,Ryu,and Brian are not of royal blood.They are just other identities."

"We need the children to find out the others identity and fast."Fujitaka said.

"Yes,but how?"

"Let's throw a masquerade ball!"Nadeshiko said.

"How does that help?"

"Well our children will wear their masks and this time we will make sure that we lock all the doors around 11 because they usually go in 10 minutes before midnight."

"Oh I see then they would have to remove their masks in front of the boys."Yelan exclaimed.

"We should also set up a spell that will make sure that their masks fall off at exactly midnight."

"We should also make sure that they are near each other."

"We need to get planning and fast."

"Do you think we should send them on another mission first?"

"Yes I think we should."

"Alright lets start planning."

-Later that day-

-Study-

"You called us mother,father?"Sakura,Tomoyo,and Meiling asked as they entered their parents study.

"Yes,there has been a series of attacks on the people in our kingdom.The thing seen attacking our people is supposedly a black figure flying on a winged horse."Fujitaka told his daughters.

"Let me guess it has been seen going into the forest?"Meiling asked.

"Yes,how did you know?"Nadeshiko asked her youngest daughter.

"That's where they all go."

"You are very observant my dear."

"Of course father."Meiling said grinning at her sisters.

"Stop showing off Meiling."Tomoyo and Sakura told her.

She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Very mature."They replied sarcastically.

"Girls please stop doing that and get ready."Their mother told them.

"Hai mother,but what about the Wang and Liang families?"

"We shall tell them that you are not feeling to well and are resting in your rooms.We shall also put someone in front of your rooms to make sure that they don't enter your rooms."

"Thank you mother,father we shall go get ready now.

-Hallway-

-Guys-

Basically the guys had heard the exact same thing from their parents except they would tell the Wang and Liang families that the boys went to go visit a friend in town for a couple of hours.

"Why the heck to we always have to go into the forest?"Jamie asked walking beside Syaoran on his way to his room.

"Why?Are you scared Jamie?"Syaoran asked smirking at his little brother on his right.

"No!"

"The forest between our kingdom and this one holds many secrets and creatures unknown to mankind." Eriol said. "So basically it's the most ideal place to hide."

"Oh."Was Jamie's reply.

"Yeah,yeah whatever let's hurry up and get ready so that we can leave."

"Why must we always rush when we are sent on a mission Syaoran?"

"Because I say so."

"Eriol is the oldest though shouldn't we mostly listen to him."

"It's ok Jamie.Syaoran just wants to see his dear Lily."

"I do not!"

"Yes,yes whatever Syaoran.Let's go now."

-Deep in the Forest-

The six of them all ended up once again finding each other faster than usual and in a strange clearing. The strangest thing of all though was that there were no black figures flying on horses anyway around them.

"This is so weird we were told that there were supposed to be black figures flying on horses around here." Tomoyo said aloud with her mask firmly placed on her face.

"That is also what we were told."Eriol said.

"Great so that means we were sent out here for nothing!"Syaoran yelled out scaring a few birds hidden in the trees.

"I wouldn't be sure about that."A hissing,cold voice said from behind them.

A/N-hi.sorry for not updating in a while,but i've been busy with school,after school crap,and couldn't of anything to write for a while.i hope you guys still like this story and please leave me a review!


	12. Weird Situations

Disclaimer-I don't own ccs.

True Loves Identity

Ch.12-Weird Situations

The six of them turned around to see a black hooded figure perched upon a black horse with wings along with several more like it behind the first.All of them had a ghostly feeling to them and the horses had a dark purplish glow around them.

"What are you doing in our forest?"The first figure hissed at them.

"Your forest?This forest belongs to the Kinomoto and Li Kingdoms surrounding it on both ends."Syaoran said to the figure.

"Listen here you little brat!We are the ones that live in this forest scavenging for what we need to survive!"

"I am not a brat and scavenging for human flesh just to survive is not fair to the people of the nearby kingdoms!"

"It is what keeps us alive!"

"Well not anymore because the six of us,"Syaoran said gesturing to himself and the others,"Are here to destroy you and your little friends."

"To do that you have to find out our weakness."

"Don't worry we will."Then Syaoran whispered to the others,"Use the Time card on the count of three."

Everyone nodded and took out their cards as the hooded figures started closing in on them.

"1."

The figures started holding out ghostly looking swords,daggers,bows,and other types of weapons.

"2."

The ones holding the bows put arrows in them and prepared to release.

"3!TIME!"

The figures froze.

"Ok now,what do we do about them?"Eriol asked lowering his sword.

"We figure out their weakness before they unfreeze."Syaoran answered.

"How do you suppose we do that?"Meiling asked.

"Umm…"Syaoran replied looking down at the ground in thought.

"Why don't we try out some simple spells first on them and figure out which one works best?"Sakura suggested to them.

"Great idea Lily!At least you came up with something unlike Ryu over there."Eriol said.

"Hey whose brother are you!"

"Sadly I'm your brother."

"Why you little…"

"Excuse me Ryu,but if you remember I am older than you."

"GUYS!Stop arguing and lets get to work!"Meiling shouted over them.

"Whatever."Syaoran replied.

"Ok then.Well at least two of us should have the Time card ready incase time starts up again."Meiling said.

"Good idea.Anthony,Isabella would you please do that?"Sakura asked looking over at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Sure."

"Ok then,I will try to use fire on the archers,Ryu I think you should try thunder on the ones over there, Ariel try using water on the ones with swords,and Brian I think you should try helping out Ryu.He might need it."Sakura said.

"Hey!I don't need my little brothers help!"

"Yes,yes whatever Ryu.Everyone ready?"

"Hai!"Everyone exclaimed with enthusiasm except Syaoran.

"FIREY!"The bows were burned out of the archers hands.

"WATERY!"The water made the dirt muddy and the frozen horses started to sink into the ground.

"THUNDER!"The light that came from the thunder blinded the figures as time started up again and paralyzed a few of them.

"Anthony,Isabella!"

"We're on it!TIME!"

"Ariel finish making the horses sink into the ground.Ryu,Brian I will help you two blind and maybe paralyze the rest of them so that we can figure how to actually defeat them."

"Alright."

"Lily I'm done making the ground all muddy and the horses are starting to sink in."

"Ok,would you mind helping us by using your Thunder card?"

"Of course."

"On three you two release your hold on the Time card,ok?"Sakura directed at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Ok."

"1…2…3!"

"THUNDER!"

"AHHH!!!I'm blinded!"About half of the hooded figures screamed out.

"I can't move!"The ones with the swords yelled out.

"This is good now we just need a way to dispose of them."Syaoran said lowering his sword as he looked around at the figures perched on the sinking horses.

"You shall never find out our weakness!"The 'leader' shouted at them as his horse bucked him off into the mud beside it.

"Trust me we will.Even if we have to stay here all night just to destroy you!"Syaoran shouted back.

"Hey Ariel do me a favor and erase all of their weapons with the Erase cards."Tomoyo asked Meiling.

"Of course.Erase,please erase all of their weapons.ERASE!"Meiling shouted and hit the card with her Sun staff.

"Hey!"

"What?"They all asked innocently.

"That's not fair!"

"It wasn't fair when you attacked those poor defenseless people of the Li and Kinomoto kingdoms!"Syaoran shouted at him.

"You still will not find a way to destroy us!We have some magical powers too!"

"Oh really?Then why haven't you used them yet?"Jamie asked crossing his arms looking at the black hooded.

"We are saving our strength!"

"Yeah right.What are you anyways?"Meiling said also crossing her arms.

-Kinomoto castle-

-Study-

"Where are they!They should have been home a long time ago!"The two kings said together as they paced the personal study of Fujitaka.

"Would you two please stop pacing?I'm sure they will be home any minute now."Nadeshiko and Yelan said at their husbands.

"How can you be so sure?We didn't send them on a real mission!We only sent them into the forest so that they can see each other again in their other identities before the ball."

"Well maybe they actually ran into something that did hurt our people.Remember we didn't have time yesterday to listen to our people.

"Hmm…That's a good point."They replied as they stopped pacing and sat down on the chairs facing the large window that overlooked the gardens.

"Finally you listen to us."

"Sorry dear we're just worried about them."

"We know."

-Forest-

"We are demons who were once human."The 'leader' said as he tried climbing out of the quicksand.

Jamie and Meiling had used the Sand card to turn the mud around them into quicksand.

"What do you mean you were once human?"Eriol asked.

"We were once humans who were turned into demons."The demon to the right of the 'leader' said.

"How did you become demons then?"Eriol asked interested in what they said.

"I will tell you if you stop the quicksand from sucking us in to it."The 'leader' said to him.

"Very well then."Eriol replied."A little help here."He said looking at everyone else holding out his Watery and Freeze card.

"Oh sure."They replied and got out their own cards.

"WATERY!FREEZE!"They all shouted and hit the cards.

The water poured onto the sand and then froze stopping the demons from sinking even further into the ground.Eriol and the rest of them didn't have to worry about them attacking them somehow or running away from them because their arms and of course there legs were frozen under all the ice.Only their heads stuck up above the ground.Their horses were in the same position as their masters.

"Ok,now explain."Eriol said looking at the 'leader'.

"Wait could you please tell us your name first?"Tomoyo asked standing next to Eriol.

"My name is Renzo."

"Ok now that we know your name,can you please tell us how you became demons?"Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Right.Well one day I ran into merchant that was selling magical items.He kept persisting me to buy something and I finally gave in.I had bought a necklace with a weird charm at the bottom of it.I was hoping that since I bought the thing I could perhaps give it to my mother or the girl I had my eye on back then."

"Could you please tell us the more important parts?We do not need to know about your tragic love life."

"Ryu!Shut up and listen alright?"Sakura yelled at him and smacked the back of his head.

"OUCH!That hurt woman!"

"Shut up and take it like a real man would."

"Stop fighting you two.We really would like to hear Renzo's story."Tomoyo said looking at the both of them.

"Fine."

"Thank you.Renzo?"

"Thank you.Well when I tried to give it to my mother,she didn't even look at me.She was too busy paying attention to my brothers to even care for me.So I just wore the necklace and decided to give it to her on my birthday a week later,but on my birthday there was no party,not even a cake for me or a single present."

"How sad."The girls said looking down at Renzo,forgetting that he was a demon for a little.

"No one was home at all that day.I cried and started to ruin the house I once lived in.The necklace that I'm wearing right now is the reason I turned into a demon.My birthday was on a full moon and at night when my little brother came home I was outback setting the house one fire.I could hear my little brother calling out my name and through the small window I could see him holding out a present with my name on it."Renzo had a few tears coming out of his eyes now."I tried to go back into the house to save him as the fire spread even more and he had gone up the stairs not seeing the flames,but I was going through a transformation."

"Did the transformation turn you into the demon that you are now?"Eriol asked.

"Yes.The merchant that made me buy this was a demon who was loved by no one.Apparently he also wanted others to suffer just like him.If you look at the other demons around me you will see that they have some kind of trinket with the same weird looking symbol on it like mine."

The six of them looked closely at Renzo's necklace then at the others rings,earrings,or necklaces and noticed the same symbol on all of them.

"That's so sad.Did all of you accidently kill someone that cared about you?"Sakura asked teary eyed.

They all nodded at her.

"Then why did you all try to attack us?"Jamie asked.

"We were hungered by the scent of your flesh.We have tried to stop eating human flesh,but we are somewhat like vampires.We can't resist no matter how much we try."

"Have you tried removing that necklace around your neck?"Meiling asked.

"Many times,but all ended in failure.There is a curse upon it that makes it stay around my neck."

"What if we were to find you a place that is nowhere near humans?"

"We would love it if you could,but we don't think you can."

"We could place a spell around the place making sure that you couldn't leave."Eriol said.

"You can try if you want,but how would we survive?"

"Try eating animals instead."Syaoran suggested.

"I guess so."

"Good,so now we just have to find the perfect place."Sakura said.

-3 hours later-

"Well I hope they like their new home."Sakura said as they were walking away from the hidden spot they had just placed a spell on.

"I think they will.At least they won't hurt people anymore."Eriol said.

"Yeah anyway we better get going on home."Tomoyo said looking up at the lightening sky.

"Our parents are probably really worried now."Meiling replied.

"Ours too."

"Well then goodbye Isabella,Lily,and Ariel."They said waving waiting going one way as the girls went the other.

"Bye Anthony,Ryu,and Brian."They replied waving back.

-Kinomoto Castle-

-Morning-

When they had all gotten back to the castle,at different times of course so they wouldn't run into each other,they all fell fast asleep on their beds only to be awakened by their maids,or butlers in the boys case.They had gotten back at 4 in the morning having left at 10 at night.They all reluctantly got out of bed to follow their maids,or butlers,to go their parents.The girls went to their father's study while the boys went to the parlor.

-Study-

"Where have you girls been?!"Their parents exclaimed as they shut the door behind them.

Sakura and Meiling were leaning on Tomoyo for support being very tired.

"Sorry mother,father,but the mission took a little longer than thought out to be."Tomoyo said sleepily.

"Can we explain it to you later?"Sakura asked holding onto Tomoyo's shoulder to keep from falling to the floor.

"Yeah we're tired."Meiling whined.

"Yes,yes of course girls.You need to get some sleep because you are going out with the Wang girls later to find dresses for the upcoming ball."

"Yeah,yeah whatever."They replied then…

"WHAT!A ball?For what reason?When?"They started asking questions wildly looking very awake now.

"Girls calm down.The reason is because we have guests and it will be held on Saturday."Nadeshiko said to her three daughters.

"Now that your questions have been answered go to bed please."Fujitaka said to them getting up and opening the door for them.

"Hai father.Good night mother,father."They said sleepily and started walking back to their rooms.

"Girls it's 4:30 in the morning."Fujitaka called after them.

All he got in reply was a grumble and a few yawns.

-Parlor-

"Where have you boys been?!"Cheng and Yelan exclaimed at them.

"On that mission you sent us on."They mumbled and together made their way to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"What took you so long?"

"Turns out demons that were once human were attacking the people because the only way they can survive is by eating human flesh."Syaoran mumbled out.

"They were turned into demons because of some sort of trinket they had purchased from a demon. Although they didn't know it was a demon until they became ones themselves.The demon had forced them to buy any kind of jewelry with the symbol on it."Jamie sleepily added.

"They can't resist eating human flesh,but we made a plan with the help of the girls we always run into. We brought them to a more secluded place and hid the place with a spell.We also put another spell around it to make sure they couldn't get out if they smelled human flesh.We gave them some cows to see it that can control their hunger then we left and here we are now."Eriol tiredly finished.

"Can we go to bed now please?"Syaoran asked.

Their parents looked at them stunned and nodded at them.The boys got up and left to get some sleep.

"Boys wait."Yelan said coming back from her stunned state.

"Yes mother."

"There is going to be a ball on Saturday and tomorrow you are to go with the girls into the town so they can get their gowns."

"Mother no!Please don't make us go shopping with them!It's bad enough that you always make us go with you and our sisters besides we're very tired."

"Enough you boys will not be alone.The Liang boys will go with you and the girls so stop complaining and go to bed."

"Hai mother."They agreed being to tired to argue with their mother.

-Later that day-

Sakura,Syaoran,Tomoyo,Eriol,Meiling,and Jamie go into one carriage while Wen,Lin,Gina,Tai,Rai,and Jiro got into another.They were all going shopping for the ball,or more like the girls were.

The carriages pulled up in front of Madame Gwen's Gown shop.

"Let's get this over with."All of the guys said as the girls rushed towards the store.

Tomoyo,Sakura,and Meiling said hello to Madame Gwen as Wen,Lin,and Gina rushed over to the dresses in the back.

Tomoyo went over to a rack of dresses and picked one up for it to only be taken by Wen.

"I like this one,"is all she said.

"Ok then."Tomoyo replied and walked over to another rack on the other side of the room.

"Hey guys I think the Wang girls are a bit snobby."Tomoyo said to her sisters as she approached them.

"Only a bit?Meiling and I went over there to look at some dresses when all of a sudden Lin and Gina shove us out of the way and start fighting over a dress."Sakura said pointing over to where the two girls were still fighting.

"Wow."Syaoran,Eriol,and Jamie said looking over toward Lin and Gina as they came up behind the girls.

Tai,Rai,and Jiro were sitting in some chairs by the window looking bored.

"Do you guys mind helping us find dresses so that we can get out of here faster?"Meiling asked looking at the Li brothers.

Their eyes widened with fear at having to look through racks of dresses and started shaking their heads wildly.

"Ok,ok you don't have too.Just go sit over there by the Liang brothers."

The three brothers walked over to some sits at the back of the shop instead.The three girls shook their heads at them.

"Hey Tomoyo I think this dark green dress will look great on you."Meiling said handing it to Tomoyo to try on.

"Alright let me go try it on."Tomoyo walked into the dressing room as Meiling continued looking at dresses.

"Ok I'm ready."Tomoyo came out wearing the dark green dress that had only one strap which spiraled down her right arm and stopped at her wrist.The dress slightly dragged on the floor as she walked around and twirled in front of them mirror.

"Beautiful as usual Tomoyo."Meiling and Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you.Madame Gwen I'll take this one."

"Alright then deary.It looks lovely on you too."

"Thank you."

Tomoyo walked backed to the dressing room to get changed out of the dress.Meiling and Sakura walked back to the racks of dresses.

"Hey what do you think about this one?"Sakura asked holding up a light purple dress.

"I'll take that."Lin said walking up to Sakura and grabbing the dress from her.

"Ok."

"Hey I want that one!"Sakura and Meiling looked over to the source of the shouting to find Wen and Lin fighting over the light purple dress Sakura was holding a few moments ago.

"I got it first!"

"But it would look better on me!"

"What's going on out here?"Tomoyo asked her sisters with her dress draped over her arm.

"They took the dress Sakura was trying to show to me and now they are fighting over it."

"Oh ok then.While they're distracted by that you two should find your dresses now."

"Good idea."

-30 Minutes later-

"Are you girls done yet?"Jamie whined from the seat he was sitting in.

"We are,but they're not."Sakura said draping her dress over her arms.It was light blue,strapless,fell to the floor,and had peony designs on the top half of the dress.

"We could leave them since they have their own carriage."Meiling suggested carrying her dress.Her dress was a jade green,halter top style,and fell to the floor also.

"Ok then you guys go tell them."Jamie said walking towards the doors.

"I don't think so Jamie.You guys go tell the Liang boys and we'll go tell the Wang girls.Got it?"Meiling said as she turned around to go tell the fighting siblings that they were leaving.

"Hey."They turned to look at her for a second."My sisters,the Li brothers,and I are going back to the castle now in our carriage since we are done shopping alright."

"Whatever."They replied and went back to fighting over the dress.

"Ok.See you back at the castle."

They just continued fighting.

"Ok that's done.Are we ready to go now?"Everyone nodded and headed out the door.

"Goodbye Madame Gwen!Thank you!"

"Your welcome my dears come again soon!"

The girls waved back at the shop owner and got into the carriage as the boys held open the door.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

They all piled inside the carriage and headed back to the castle.

A/N-hey everyone sorry I haven't update in a while.I've been busy with school and some other after school stuff.I hope you guys like this chapter.Leave me a review plz!

Thanks to:

SnowCharms

lil cherry blossom wolf

Pati101-The ball we probably be in the next chapter.

yaya

neverbetter21

LilChinaMan4eva

PolskaGirl


	13. The Time Comes

Disclaimer- don't own anything besides the wang and liang families and anything else that u dont recognize.

True Loves Identity

Ch.13-The Time Comes

-Meiling's Room-

-An hour before the ball-

Meiling, her sisters, and the Li boys were all dressed and ready for the ball. They were out on Meiling's balcony drinking some ice tea and lounging about just talking.

"Is it me or are the Liang and Wang children weird?"Meiling asked everyone around her.

"I know what you mean. The Liang guys just sit there not caring about anything and the Wang girls act like animals when they see something they all like."Sakura replied and leaned against the railing.

"Don't forget Sakura that my brothers and I are also much more handsome than them. Especially me!" Jamie exclaimed and jumped out of his seat to pose for everyone.

"Oh please. Jamsie sit down you're embarrassing yourself."Meiling told him shaking her head and pointing at his seat.

"Fine. You could never understand true beauty anyway. I mean look at you."

"What was that Jamie Li?"

"Run you baka!"

"AHH!!"

Jamie took off running into Meiling's bedroom and out her door. Meiling took off to follow him after removing her heels.

"I'm sorry! It was a joke! AHH!!No don't hurt me!"Jamie yelled running around the castle with Meiling right behind him trying to hit him with her shoes.

"Idiot."Everyone left in the room said and stayed where they were sipping ice tea.

A shout of, "HELP ME!!!!!" ,came from the gardens below. They all ran to the balcony to look down and see Meiling hit Jamie in the back of the head with one of her heels. She chased him all the way to the lake, which Jamie didn't see until….

SPLASH!

He ran off the dock and fell in. Meiling stood there laughing and then started sprinting back to the castle when Jamie emerged from the water. A few minutes later she was standing in front of her door locking it and leaning against for support. Then she went and sat down at her vanity to fix up her hair since the ball was now in 40 minutes.

"Meiling Kinomoto! Open this door right now!"They could hear Jamie screaming and pounding on the door.

"Nope sorry. If you guys even think of opening that door you won't be going the ball later."Meiling said looking at her sisters, Syaoran, and Eriol.

They gulped knowing what Meiling could do and replied, "Ok."

"Good."

-A half an hour later-

They were all wearing normal plain masks that didn't change their identity and Jamie was dry and redressed in another one of his official prince outfits. The girls masks were plain white and shaped like angels wings with either a cherry blossom, lily, or rose design on the edges. The boys' masks were just plain black.

The Liang boys were sitting in a corner staring out the window at the darkening sky and the Wang girls were still in their rooms fixing their hair and makeup.

"Who's going in with whom?"Jamie asked looking at everyone around him except the Liang boys.

"I guess we'll just go in like on my birthday."Sakura said.

"Ok."

They heard heels clicking on the castle floor and looked towards the hallway that led to their rooms to see the Wang girls coming wearing their dresses, too much makeup, and a lot of jewelry. They were also wearing their masks that had tons of sequins and beads on them.

"Your majesties it is almost time for your grand openings. So please pair up now."The announcer told them.

"Hai."They replied and Sakura stood by Syaoran, Tomoyo stood by Eriol, and Meiling stood by Jamie.

"Hey! We wanted to go in with them!"The Wang girls came up to them and said right in their faces.

"Umm…sorry?"They replied.

"Humph!"They replied and walked towards the Liang boys and ordered them to stand up and walk them into the ballroom.

They shrugged and held out their arms for the girls. The Wang girls then dragged them to stand in front of the doors. There another fight occurred.

"Hey! I want to walk in first!"They all started yelling and the Liang boys just stood off to the side and waited for them to finish their argument.

"Ladies! Please be quiet. You will be going in first Princess Wen and Prince Tai. Then Princess Lin and Prince Rai following them will be Princess Gina and Prince Jiro. This is the way King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko said it should go at the start of the ball."The announcer told them lying a bit just to get them to be quiet.

"Fine."The three princesses said and grabbed the Liang boys' arms.

"Good. Now the ball is starting so I shall announce you and then you shall walk down the staircase into the ballroom."He told them and motioned to some people to open the doors.

"Now entering the ball, Princess Wen Wang and Prince Tai Liang!"He shouted and Wen linked arms with Tai pulling him down the staircase smiling.

"Princess Lin Wang and Prince Rai Liang!"The announcer shouted, but before they walked through the doors though Rai tripped over Lin's long trail on the back of the dress and left a small shoe mark on it.

"You BAKA! You ruined my dress!"Lin started yelling at poor Rai who was backed into a corner.

"Sister do that later! We must get you into another dress now!"Gina said to her sister and dragged her toward their rooms.

"Ok then, Prince Rai and Prince Jiro you two may go in on your on now."The announcer said pointing towards the double doors.

"Ok."They replied and walked down the staircase with no one on their arms.

Sakura, her sisters, and the Li boys silently walked to the staircase and down them after Gina and Lin had gone away. Leaving the announcer confused and panicking until he looked down the staircase and saw them.

"Smile Syao."Sakura whispered to him while smiling at the same time.

"Make me."He whispered back at her.

Sakura just smiled even bigger and stepped on his foot with her heel. Syaoran glared at her slightly and tried to smile without yelling out in pain.

"The Princesses and Princes shall now start the first dance!"The announcer guy shouted into the ballroom and signaled to the orchestra to start playing.

"WAIT!"The shout came from Lin and Gina. Lin was now in another dress and had on different jewelry.

The two of them gracefully walked down the staircase and towards Rai and Jiro. They got into ballroom dancing position and the orchestra started playing.

-A half an hour and weird guys later-

"Moyo, Mei I'm tired of guys asking me to dance want to get our masks?"Sakura asked walking up to her sisters who were in the back behind a large plant.

"Yes!"

They walked towards the little side door with no one paying attention to them besides their parents of course.

"Where are the boys?"Nadeshiko asked Yelan.

"Over there, being mobbed by girls as usual."

"Oh."

"They'll get out of it eventually."

"I'm sure they will, but we need them in their masks right about now."

"Right, BOYS!"Yelan yelled at her children who quickly apologized to the girls and made their way to their mother.

"Thank you mother."

"You are welcome. If you boys want you may get your masks."Yelan quietly said to them.

"Thank you mother."

They ran off into a secluded corner behind some large plants.

-Outside, Balcony-

"I'm bored and freezing."Meiling said rubbing her arms.

"I can fix all of that."A male voice said from behind her and then suddenly a pair of arms came around her.

"Brian what are you doing here?"Meiling asked looking up and seeing Brian, or Jamie.

"Got bored of being mobbed by girls."Jamie simply said.

"You say that as if you love being chased by girls."Meiling said.

"Nope, only you can chase after me."

"In your dreams."

"Every night."

"Does your brother always act like this?"Sakura asked Syaoran and Eriol, or more like Ryu and Anthony.

"Nah, just around Ariel over there."Syaoran answered.

"Ok, got it."

-A couple of hours later-

"Well, I think it's about time we go inside. It's almost midnight." Tomoyo said.

"Good idea," Eriol replied as he went to open the door.

"Thanks Anthony!"Everyone said to him as he held open the door.

"Yeah, yeah."He replied and shut the door behind him.

They walked into the middle of the ballroom. It was now 10 minutes to midnight.

"Wait. Before you girls go, would you like to dance with us first?"Syaoran, Eriol, and Jamie asked the girls.

"Sure, but only on one condition."

"Anything."

"Do not act like pigs."They giggled out and took the boys arms.

"We shall try."

They got into dancing position as the orchestra started up a new song. As they were dancing their parents sent up a barrier around them without them noticing although they felt a slight tingle. The barrier made them stay in that one spot and the people around them also couldn't see, hear, or walk into them either.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, the Wang and Liang parents were beckoning their children towards them from opposite sides of the room. Their children answered their calls by walking towards them.

-Wang Family-

"Girls! Why are you dancing with the Liang boys instead of the Li boys?"Queen Micah harshly whispered to her girls when they stood before her.

"It's not our fault Mother! They had paired up with the Kinomoto girls before we were to walk into the room and we have not been able to find them for hours now," Wen said to her mother.

"Well did you girls check out in the gardens?"King Fai asked his daughters.

"Umm…No we didn't Father. The doors are locked and there are already people out there. None of them look like the Li boys either." Lin answered her father.

"Fine, go dance with the Liang boys then."

"Hai Mother, Father." They replied and went off in search of them.

-Liang Family-

"Boys! You are supposed to be dancing with the Kinomoto girls! Not the Wang girls!"Queen Amaya said to her sons.

"Mother we don't know where they are. Besides they were dancing with the Li boys earlier." Tai explained to his mother.

"Well then go find them!" King Ken told his sons.

"They are no where to be found father. We swear!" Rai explained.

"Fine then go off and dance with the Wang girls."

"Hai."

-Sakura and the rest of them-

There were only a few minutes left until midnight, but the six of them just didn't feel like leaving each other even though they all knew they had too.

"Umm…Ryu?" Sakura said looking up at Syaoran.

"Yes, Lily?" Syaoran said looking down at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but my sisters and I have to go now." Sakura said stepping out Syaoran's embrace as her sisters did the same with Eriol and Jamie.

"That's alright. We have to go now too." He replied looking at the clock as it ticked even closer to midnight.

"Well goodbye," The girls said and turned around to leave, but when they tried to walk away the barrier their parents had set up knocked them backwards into the boys' arms.

"What the heck just happened?" Sakura asked confused to find herself in Syaoran's arms.

"It seems as if someone trapped us in some kind of force field." Eriol said touching the invisible wall after he helped Tomoyo stand up straight.

"Who in the world would do this to us? Better yet, why would they do this?" Meiling asked standing up straight now.

"I have no clue." Jamie answered her.

A bell from the clock could be heard.

"Oh no it's almost midnight!" All of them cried out together.

The girls stared at the boys as the boys stared back at them.

Another chime from the clock could be heard.

"Is there something wrong about midnight?" They all asked each other nervously.

A third chime could be heard.

"NO! Of course not." They cried.

Another chime.

"Well maybe."

Two more chimes came from the clock.

The six of them kept fidgeting and tried twice already to get out of the barrier.

The seventh chime could be heard.

"Umm…" They all looked up at each other with their mouths open ready to say something, but nothing came out.

The eighth chime came.

"You can go first." Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

The ninth chime.

"No it's alright, you go first." Tomoyo and Eriol replied.

Tenth chime.

"We don't how to say this but…" Meiling and Jamie tried to start, but stopped short when they heard the other speaking.

Eleventh chime came.

They all just stared at each other with nothing to say as midnight came.

The twelfth chime.

Once the clock struck midnight, all of their masks fell to the ground revealing their true identities.

A/N-hey everyone sorry if my update was late.i had a lot of testing,homework, and after school stuff lately.it also took me a while to finish this chapter because nothing came to mind.i hope you guys like it and plz leave me a review:)

Thanks to:

MoonLove Angel

SnowCharms

sakurawolfblossom

Silver Dreams On Golden Wings

Pati101

lil cherry blossom wolf

MermaidLeia


	14. Is it REALLY You?

Disclaimer-i don't own ccs

True Loves Identity

Ch.14-Is it REALLY YOU?

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Eriol?"

"Meiling?"

"Jamie?"

They all stared at each other in amazement and disbelief.

"Is it REALLY YOU?"They yelled out at each other."What do you mean?"

"Sakura are you really Lily?"Syaoran asked not believing what he was seeing. He had really liked Lily and now she was Sakura, his best friend.

"Well…yes I am. Are you really Ryu?"Sakura replied also not believing that Ryu, the one she really liked, was Syaoran, her best friend.

"Yes."

"Then that means Eriol and Jamie are Anthony and Brian."

"Yeah meaning that Tomoyo and Meiling are Isabella and Ariel right?"

"Yeah."

They stood in an awkward silence for a couple more minutes.

"Umm…There's something I have to tell you."They said at the same time then stopped for another moment of silence.

All of a sudden their parents' barrier had fallen from around them. Their parents had noticed and sensed a strange and evil approaching them, but it was still quite far away. The Wang and Liang children noticed them after a while also. They broke apart and headed straight towards them.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance princess?" Each of the Liang boys asked Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling.

"Umm…I'm sor…" They started out, but the Liang boys cut them off.

"Great let's go." They said and whisked them off to the other side of the room as the orchestra started up another song.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Jamie stood there with confusion written all over their faces. They were about to tell Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling something very important, but now they're off dancing with the Liang boys.

"Excuse us, but since the Kinomoto girls are off dancing with the Liang boys would you please dance with us?"Wen asked stepping in front of her two sisters.

"Umm…Uh…I guess so."

"Great!"Wen replied and latched herself onto Eriol.

Lin and Gina did the same with Syaoran and Jamie.

-In a room off to the side-

"What happened to our barrier?"Nadeshiko exclaimed after Cheng shut the door closed.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that evil aura we sensed as it fell."Fujitaka answered his wife.

"It's very strong and still quite far away, but we need to prepare our children," Yelan explained.

"I know, but first we have to get them to admit that they love each other especially Sakura and Syaoran," Cheng said.

"What else can we do? We've already helped figure out their true identities."

"I don't know yet. Hopefully they'll do it on their own and hopefully they'll do it soon."

"If they don't tell each other in three days then we shall interfere agreed?"Fujitaka asked everyone.

"Agreed, but for now we shall start them on some more training with each other."

"Alright then I think we should get back to the ball now and kick everyone out."Nadeshiko said standing up and smoothing out her dress.

"Nadeshiko your children have had way too much of an influence on you," Yelan told her.

"How so?"

"Kick everyone out?"

"Figure of speech. You know that I mean tell everyone to get going home."

"Sure."

"Come on my dears we need to go."Their husbands said from the door.

"Coming."

-On the left side of the room-

"Princess Sakura have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"Rai mentioned to Sakura as he twirled her.

"Yes, ten times already Prince Rai."

"Oh please just call me Rai. After all we are to be wed one day."

"WHAT!!"Sakura exclaimed and pushed Rai away from her.

Tomoyo and Meiling heard Sakura shout and went to her after pushing the Liang boys away roughly.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"He just said that we…."Sakura was cut off by her parents.

"Excuse us everyone, but we are very tired now and we would really appreciate it if you would leave soon."Fujitaka shouted over everyone standing in front of the thrones.

"Hai, King Fujitaka."

"Thank you all for coming and travel home safely!"Nadeshiko called out.

-Back to Sakura-

"Come on Sakura, you can tell us in my room," Tomoyo told her sisters guiding her towards the staircase.

"You three don't dare come near me or my sisters for the rest of the night and don't you dare eavesdrop or you will pay with a beating from me!"Meiling threatened the Liang boys.

They just stood there smirking and Meiling was about to go give them a beating when Jamie came up from behind her and said," Mei, Sakura needs you right about now doesn't she?"

"You're right, thank you Jamie." Meiling stated and turned around to give Jamie a hug then ran up the staircase to Tomoyo's room.

Jamie and his brothers then turned to the Liang boys glaring at them.

"You heard what Meiling said, so I suggest if you don't want to get beaten up follow her orders."Syaoran said glaring at them, but mostly at Rai because he was the one dancing with Sakura.

"We can take you on anytime at anything!" Tai boasted smirking.

"Oh really now, then tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock in the gardens we will have a contest." Eriol challenged.

"You're on!"

"Good, see you tomorrow."

Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie turned around to walk up the staircase, but Syaoran quickly turned around again and punched Rai in his right eye.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For doing whatever you did to Sakura."Syaoran replied and followed his brothers up the staircase.

"Nice punch Syaoran." Jamie and Eriol congratulated him.

"Thanks, now let's go check on the girls."

-Tomoyo's Room-

Meiling stormed in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Whoa, Mei you okay?" Tomoyo asked looking up from calming down Sakura.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She replied taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Ok. Sakura do you want to tell us what happened when you were dancing with that big headed jerk?" Tomoyo asked making Sakura smile a little.

"Well…" Sakura started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Knock, Knock

"Sakura, are you in there?" Syaoran asked through the door.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at Sakura.

"Syaoran, could you please leave us alone for now? I promise to talk to you tomorrow." Sakura shouted through the door.

"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow." Syaoran sighed through the door.

"Thank you."

They listened for footsteps and heard them walking away from the door.

"Guys, could you put up a barrier so that no one can hear our conversation?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Sakura, but it won't last very long since we haven't really studied that yet."

"That's alright, just please set up the barrier."

Tomoyo and Meiling did as their sister asked and chanted a few words to put up a silencing barrier.

"Ok Sakura the spell will only last for about 5 minutes. Now what did Prince Rai say to you?"

"Well we were dancing and he kept saying how beautiful I looked." Sakura paused to look at her sisters who nodded at her making her continue." I thanked him and he told me to call him Rai instead of Prince Rai be…beca…"

"Because why Sakura?"

"Because he said that we were to be wed one day!"She shouted out.

"WHAT!?!?!?"Meiling and Tomoyo exclaimed jumping up.

"That's what he said. I couldn't believe it and I won't believe it because…" She stopped short.

"Why won't you believe it?" Tomoyo asked after calming down a bit.

"I can't say right now because I'm not so sure."

"That's ok, Saku. I think it's time that we all get to bed its very late. We can continue this in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Mei, Moyo." Sakura said getting up and walking to the door.

"Night Sakura. Get some rest."

The door shut behind her.

"I wonder what she was talking about." Meiling said staring at the door.

"I think it may have something to do with Syaoran and something to do with him also being Ryu."

"Yeah, probably does. Anyways I better get to bed too," Meiling announced standing up and yawning. "Goodnight Tomoyo."

"Yeah, goodnight Mei. See ya in the morning."

-Morning-

-Syaoran's Room-

Syaoran had only gotten 3 hours of sleep because he was thinking all night about two green eyed girls who are the same person. He was training for the contest later on trying to get Sakura and Lily out of his mind. Syaoran just couldn't believe they were the same person. He had no clue that Sakura had magical powers although he never actually asked her.

Syaoran sat down on his bed and placed his Emerald Dragon sword next to him. He put his face in his hands and started mumbling to himself.

"How are they the same person? How could she not tell me that she has magical powers?"

"_You never told her that you have magical powers or another identity either."_

"Who are you?"

"_Your conscious, baka!"_

"Oh."

"_Is that all you can say? No wonder you're talking to yourself."_

"I'm not talking to myself!"

Knock, Knock

"Syaoran quit talking to yourself and get ready for breakfast!" Eriol shouted through the door.

"I'm not talking to myself!"

Eriol's footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"_Yes, you are talking to yourself even your brother agrees with me."_

"I thought you were me?"

"_I am a part of you."_

"Whatever."

"Syaoran! Seriously stop talking to yourself and get ready!" Jamie banged on his door and shouted.

"OK!"

"_Haha!"_

"Shut up you." Syaoran said to himself while standing up and shaking his head.

-Breakfast table-

There was a lot of tension in the air as everyone ate breakfast. No one spoke, but the Liang boys kept glaring at Syaoran and his brothers as they did the same back.

Sakura stood up not wanting to be in the same room as the Liang boys at the moment and asked," Mother, Father may I be excused?"

"Hai Sakura, are you not feeling well?" Nadeshiko asked.

"A little bit." She replied and walked out the large doors towards the staircase.

"May we be excused as well?"Meiling and Tomoyo asked.

"Hai."

"Thank you," They said and hurried off towards the door.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Jamie watched them go and turned their heads towards the clock. It read 9:30. They turned to look at the Liang boys, who were looking at them smirking and nodding their heads saying that they weren't going to back out.

"Excuse us, but may we be excused from the table?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Of course you may."

"Thank you!"They replied and hurried out the door.

-Outside the Dining room-

"Meet you in the gardens in half an hour. Be prepared to get a beating from us." Rai told them while smirking and walked off toward the gardens with his brothers behind him.

"Arrogant jerk."

"Syaoran you know people use to call you that?" Eriol asked him.

"What?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Ok then."

"Lets go check on the girls then go out to the gardens to kick the Liang guys butts!" Jamie stated.

-Meiling's Room-

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were all sitting in Meiling's room talking about random things not concerning the Li or Liang boys.

"We should have a picnic today!" Meiling suggested looking towards her window.

"Yeah, the weather is perfect for a picnic. We could have sushi, cakes, and other food." Tomoyo added.

"We should do it later though since we just ate breakfast." Sakura said feeling and looking much better then last night.

"Yeah."

Knock, Knock

"Who is it? If it's any one of the Liang boys, I suggest you leave now before I kick your asses."Meiling shouted while standing up to go in front of the door.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Shut up Jamie!"

Meiling opened the door to find Jamie on the floor cowering in fear of Syaoran and Eriol standing off to the side chuckling.

"Hello Meiling, we just came up here to check on you, Sakura, and Tomoyo," Eriol said.

"Oh, we're doing fine thank you."

"Your welcome, Syaoran, Jamie now that we know that they're ok we have to get to the gardens." Eriol said looking at his brothers.

"Why do you have to go down to the gardens?"Tomoyo asked stepping next to Meiling in the doorway.

"We are having a contest with the Liang boys." Jamie answered standing up next to Syaoran.

"WHAT!"Sakura shouted standing up and pushing herself past Meiling and Tomoyo." Why are you are having a contest with the Liang boys!"

"They challenged us and you should know that we never back down to a challenge." Syaoran answered her.

"What are the stakes of the contest anyway?"Meiling asked.

"We have talked about that yet, but we will as soon as we get down to the gardens so if you don't mind we must get going." Syaoran said and turned around to start walking down the hallway.

"I'm going with you to watch!"Sakura yelled after him and started running to catch up with him.

"Sakura no."

"Yes I will Syaoran."

"Fine then you can come!"Syaoran said and walked down the hall with Sakura beside him.

"I guess we should have that picnic now."Tomoyo said smiling and started walking down towards the kitchen." Mei, would you please help carry all that food out to the gardens."

"We can help you."Eriol said.

"No you can't. You have to go to the contest."

"Hai mother."

Tomoyo walked away with Meiling shaking her head and smiling.

A/N-hope you guys like this chapter.plz drop me a review:)

Thanks to:

SnowCharms

sakurawolfblossom

MoonLoveAngel

Pati101

BlueMeteorGirl

Innocent eyes x

lilmouse1988

waitingforjudgement

lil cherry blossom wolf

cherry blossom princess

Monake

MermaidLeia

toushiro no hana

SakuraXSyaoran


	15. Wait What?

Disclaimer-i dont own ccs

True Loves Identity

Ch.15-Wait! What!

-Garden-

When Sakura and Syaoran reached the garden the Liang boys were stretching and their swords were lying off to the side.

"Where are your brothers Li? Did they chicken out?" Rai teased as he saw them approaching and also winked at Sakura, who looked disgusted.

"NO! We are right here." Eriol shouted walking down the slope towards them.

"Where are Tomoyo and Meiling?" Sakura asked looking behind them.

"They went to get food for your picnic."

"Oh all right then."

"OY! You ready over there or what?" Tai called out to them and held out his sword.

"Yeah, yeah. You shouldn't be asking us if we're ready." Syaoran replied and pulled his Emerald Dragon sword out of it sheath since he changed it from its magic key earlier.

"I'd listen to him!"Meiling shouted out towards them carrying a rather large picnic basket.

Tomoyo was behind her carrying one a little smaller than Meiling's and her sketch book with a small bag of pencils.

Tomoyo looked straight at the Liang boys and glared at them saying,"She's right you know. They've been training since the age of four with us."

"Whatever you say, my sweet Tomoyo." Tai called out to her while smirking and winking at her.

Tomoyo dropped her basket and sketch book under the plum tree then went straight towards Tai. She was about to punch him, but Eriol caught her around the waste and spun her around.

Eriol bent his mouth near her ear and whispered," Moyo let me and my brothers handle this ok?"

Tomoyo felt shivers go down her spine when Eriol whispered in her ear and reluctantly agreed with a soft," Hai, Eriol."

Upon hearing her reply he let her go to her sisters who were sitting in the shade of the cherry, plum, and apple trees. Sakura and Meiling had set up the picnic already and sat ready to watch the match.

"So what are the stakes of this battle?" Syaoran asked holding his sword in his right.

Rai and his brothers all smirked. The smirks on their faces made Sakura and her sisters very uncomfortable.

"The stakes of this battle are them," Jiro simply said and pointed at Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo.

They gasped. They stood up and shouted," Wait! WHAT!!!"

"Girls calm down please." Jamie said calmly while giving Jiro a death glare.

"What do you mean by they are the stakes?" Eriol asked through gritted teeth.

"We mean that if we win, we marry them and you marry the Wang girls as originally planned."Rai grinned as he said that.

"And if we win?" Syaoran said trying to stay very calm. Believe me he was trying very hard. Syaoran was still trying to get over the thought that Sakura and Lily were the same person and not to mention that he loved one of them or both. He was still trying to figure out that part too.

"Then you marry the Kinomoto girls, we marry the Wang girls, and we leave you and the Kinomoto girls alone forever." Tai answered.

"Syaoran please don't do this!"Sakura shouted from behind him. She too was still trying to figure out everything, especially who she loved.

"Sakura," he walked over to her." Please let my brothers and I handle this. You know that we can win. We've been training since we were very young even before we met you and your sisters."

"You're not going to use magic are you?"Sakura whispered looking up at him.

"Of course we won't use magic Sakura. I promise." Syaoran promised looking deeply into Sakura's eyes.

"Ok, good luck then."

"Thank you." Syaoran told her and gave her an awkward hug then walked towards his brothers.

"Syaoran, do we agree to the terms of this battle?" Jamie and Eriol whispered to him.

"Yes."

"Ok. HEY!" Eriol called the Liang boys.

"What?"

"Bakas," he muttered quietly to himself and his brothers. "We agree to the terms of this battle."

"Good."

"So what are we going to be doing in this battle?"

"I figured that my brothers will go against your brothers in hand to hand combat," Rai suggested looking at Syaoran.

"And what will we be doing? Sword fighting?"

"Of course."

"All right then I suggest that our brothers go first. Jamie you are up first." Syaoran ordered.

"Ok." Jamie said tossing his Deadly Serpent sword in its sheath to the side and stood prepared for hand to hand combat.

"Jiro you are up against this weakling."Rai taunted.

Jiro smirked and got into position.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!"Eriol shouted into the air and walked along with Syaoran to sit with the girls.

Jiro started throwing punches at Jamie who dodged them every time and every now and then sent an uppercut into Jiro's jaw.

-20 minutes later-

THUMP!

Jiro fell to the ground with Jamie's foot on top of his chest. Jiro had a black eye, cut lip, broken wrist, sprained ankle, and coughed up some blood for a minute or two. His body was also bruised in many places.

Jamie on the other hand hardly had a scratch on him other than a cut lip and a large bruise on his left cheek.

"Jamie won this battle. Two more left." Eriol said.

Jamie lifted his foot from Jiro's chest and walked over towards the girls only to be babied by Meiling.

"Oh my gosh! Jamie are you okay?" Meiling asked looking at his cut lip and bruised cheek.

"I'm fine Mei."

"I don't believe you."

"Please Mei; can we talk about this later? It's Eriol's turn to go up against Tai in hand to hand combat."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Eriol your up."

"Ok."

Tai and Eriol got into position.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" Rai shouted.

Tai took the same approach as his brother while Eriol ducked and swung his leg under Tai, knocking him to the ground. Eriol did a back flip and landed on his feet. Tai also got back up and swung his fist toward Eriol's face. Eriol caught it in his hand and took the opportunity sweep Tai's feet while letting go of his fist also.

-15 minutes later-

THUMP!

Tai was on the ground just like his younger brother with Eriol's foot atop his chest.

"I win." Eriol stated grinning down at Tai who had his eye (his other eye was swelled shut) closed.

Rai started in amazement. There was no way that they would win unless his fight counted as more.

"Ok. Li how about if we make this battle count as three and the others were one? What do you think?"

"I think that you're just afraid to lose, but I accept anyway." Syaoran accepted and drew his sword from its sheath and tossed the sheath near the girls' picnic blanket where Tomoyo and Meiling were attending to Eriol and Jamie.

"Ready to lose Li?"

"Nope and ready, set, FIGHT!"Syaoran shouted and looked at Rai who didn't start the same way his brothers did. Instead he stood waiting for Syaoran to strike first and Syaoran wasn't about to do that.

After a few minutes of standing there with their swords held out, Rai eventually figured that Syaoran wasn't going strike first so he ran forward and slashed at Syaoran. Syaoran dodged him by jumping up in the air, did a back flip, and landed behind Rai. He slashed at his back and made a tear in the back of his shirt. Rai angrily turned around and slashed at Syaoran, missing him by a few inches.

Sakura made a small gasp when she saw that.

-10 minutes later-

Rai was slightly bleeding from the cut on his lip and small cut on his arm. Syaoran on the other hand was unharmed. Rai ran at him his sword ready to slash down upon Syaoran's head, but he blocked it with his sword and threw Rai off of the sword making him fall onto the grass behind him.

Sakura under the shade of the blossom trees snapped her head up. She felt a strange, dark and evil aura approaching. Sakura looked at her sisters who were still trying to tend to the Li brothers who were refusing their help saying they were fine. They had not sensed anything and it looked like the Li's hadn't either so Sakura just shook off the feeling and watched as Syaoran made a small cut on Rai's cheek.

"Damn you Li!" He shouted at him wiping the blood away.

A few minutes later Sakura felt the strange aura again. This time she got a strange look in her eyes. They glazed over and turned into a dull dark green. Sakura stood up and started running towards the forest that was in-between the Li and Kinomoto kingdoms.

Syaoran sensing something wrong behind him, turned around just in time to see Sakura run off into the woods.

"SAKURA! Sakura where are you going!" He shouted after her and Rai took the chance to slash at Syaoran who blocked it at the last minute.

Tomoyo, Meiling, and his brothers looked up in time to see Sakura gone, Rai on the ground groaning in pain ( Syaoran had tripped him to make him fall then kicked him in the side), and Syaoran running into the forest.

"Syaoran where are you going? Where's Sakura?" They all shouted at once.

"We need to tell our parents then go after them," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, but first we have to get rid of the Liang brats."Jamie whispered.

"Where is your chicken of a brother going?" Rai laughed out after watching Syaoran take off.

"Mei use SLEEP," Jamie whispered. "He is not a chicken!"

Meiling ran into a bush and took out her necklace.

"Key of the Sun! Shine as bright as gold! Release!"Meiling whispered to her Sun key."SLEEP!"

The Liang boys fell to the ground and started snoring like pigs. Inside the castle, the Liang parents and the Wang family fell asleep also. Meiling ran out from the bush and towards everyone else, who were making their way towards the castle to speak to their parents.

-Forest-

Sakura was walking through the forest with a glazed look on her face. Syaoran eventually caught up to her and grabbed her arm, making her come to somewhat of a stop.

"Sakura! Sakura what's the matter with you?" Syaoran shook her and shouted at her when she wouldn't look at him.

He turned her to look at him and he stood frozen staring into her almost lifeless eyes.

"Sa…Saku…Sakura what… Sakura what happened to YOU?!"Syaoran shouted and shook her trying to get rid of the look in her eyes.

"Sakura please answer me."He pleaded.

"I must go to Mistress Setsuko's."

"Wait! Where? Who?" Syaoran questioned her bewildered.

Sakura broke free of his grasp and started a fast paced walk towards the base of the mountain to their right. Syaoran thought it was best to just follow her this time.

-Castle-

-Fujitaka's Study-

"MOTHER! FATHER! Something has happened to Sakura!" Meiling and Tomoyo shouted at their parents upon entering the room.

"What has happened to her?"Nadeshiko quickly asked hurrying towards her daughters.

"She stood up all of a sudden and headed straight into the forest. Syaoran forgot about his battle with Rai and went after her." Tomoyo explained.

"Girls and boys," Fujitaka said eyeing the boys behind them on the couch. "We need you to go after Sakura and Syaoran. Bring your masks just incase and go change into some easy moving clothes. Leave as soon as possible."

"Hai!"

"Wait! If you are here and you were battling the Liang boys, then where are they?"

"Outside, asleep on the lawn." Meiling answered and swiftly left the room with the others behind her.

Her parents shook their heads and went to tell Yelan and Cheng what happened.

A/N-Im sorry if this was really late for you guys. I got stuck a little and i've been busy with alot of school work, testing, and registering for high school. I hope you guys like this chapter.Plz leave me a review:)

Thanks to:

MoonLove Angel, cherry blossom princess, lil cherry blossom wolf, sakurawolfblossom, Monake, Pati101, Sakura Panda63, SakuraXSyaoran, SnowCharms, and Sammyface(MemaidLeia).

I love all of u for reviewing!


	16. Mistress Setsuko

Disclaimer-i dont own ccs

True Loves Identity

Ch. 16- Mistress Setsuko

-Forest-

-Sakura and Syaoran-

Eventually Syaoran found it useless to talk to Sakura while she was under Mistress Setsuko's spell. He still didn't even know who she was, but was very determined to find out. So here he was following Sakura through the forest going deeper into it and also leaving a trail of magic behind hoping his brothers and Sakura's sisters would sense it and follow them.

As he followed Sakura through the forest they had past many things that they had seen before like King Antan's temple and the hideout of the demons that they had helped.

Sakura stopped short and Syaoran almost bumped into her. He gave her a questioning look that was useless since she wasn't paying any attention to him, so instead he just looked up ahead and saw that they were at the base of the mountain.

"Sakura why did you stop, I don't s…."Syaoran stopped his sentence short as Sakura released her star staff, used her fly card, and started flying up.

Syaoran hurriedly did the same thing and followed her upward.

-Liang boys-

The three Liang brothers started to stir as Meiling and the rest of them past by quickly into the forest.

"Uhh… What happened?"The Liang boys groggily asked looking around.

"Oh boys there you are!"Nadeshiko came up to them with a fake smile on her face.

"What happened to us?"

"You must have fainted or collapsed from battle with the Li boys."Fujitaka explained.

"Oh, that must be it. Wait a second! Where are the princesses and the Li boys?" Rai looked around.

"Oh the Li boys went to visit some friends near the border and my daughters went to do some shopping in town," Nadeshiko lied.

"Ok."

"Well excuse us boys, but we must go."

"Of course," The three of them bowed.

-Sakura and Syaoran-

The two of them arrived at the top of the mountain and walked around for a bit until they reached a dead end, or so Syaoran thought.

"Sakura why did you come to this de…"Syaoran shut his mouth as the rock wall in front of him slid into the ground.

Sakura quickly walked inside. Before the rock wall slid back into place, Syaoran jumped through and followed Sakura through another passage. He followed Sakura until he saw some lights ahead. Syaoran slowly walked behind her then hid behind a pillar. Sakura kept on walking ahead towards a beautiful woman.

"Who the hell is that?"Syaoran whispered to himself.

"Good evening, Mistress Setsuko." Sakura addressed the beautiful woman.

"Hello Sakura," Mistress Setsuko smiled evilly and started to lead Sakura to another room.

Syaoran silently followed them.

-Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Jamie-

The four of them were following Syaoran's magical trail. They had a few scratches from the branches of the trees and had some run-ins with a few wild animals, but other than that, they were making great time in reaching Mistress Setsuko's lair.

"Where the hell did those two go?!"Jamie complained and then started to walk backwards to face the others.

"I don't know Jamie! How many times must we tell you that? You should be happy that Syaoran at least left us a trail to follow or we would be wandering around lost while Sakura and Syaoran could be dying!" Eriol, being very frustrated, didn't bother telling Jamie that he was about to back into the base of the mountain.

Tomoyo and Meiling were too busy pulling out their FLY cards; they saw the trail going up the mountain, to notice, or care, about Jamie.

"Ok, ok. You don't hav…OW!!!! What the hell Eriol?! Why couldn't you tell me I was going to hit the mountain?" Jamie held his head as Tomoyo and Meiling flew upward.

"HEY! Wait up!" Eriol took out his card and followed suit.

"Wait for me too!" Jamie shouted.

Tomoyo and Meiling landed gracefully atop the mountain. They waited somewhat patiently for Eriol and Jamie to show up.

"Hurry up you lazy bums!" Meiling yelled down.

"Whoa Mei, calm down. Is it that time of month?" Jamie asked jumping off his staff.

"You want to say that again?"Meiling dangerously said and transformed her staff into a sword.

"Umm… I'm sorry?"Jamie squeaked out.

"Quit it you two and lets get moving."

"I will if you put a muzzle on your brother's mouth!"Meiling transformed the sword back.

"I wish I could Meiling." Eriol replied walking after her and Tomoyo.

"Hey Eriol. I really do think it's that time of month though. She's not usually this mean to me." Jamie whispered to his brother.

"BUBBLE! Put bubbles in his mouth to shut it!"Meiling hit her card.

"Meiling has great hearing," Tomoyo answered looking at Eriol's face.

"Hey! I think I found the entrance. I just have no idea how to open it," Meiling called.

"Great job Mei!" Tomoyo walked over to the rock wall Syaoran and Sakura passed through earlier.

"Let's try and open it up using magic," Eriol suggested.

-20 minutes later-

"Looks like were going to have to wait for someone to come," Meiling sighed and sat down on a rock.

"Hey look its moving!" Tomoyo pointed at the door.

"Quick, hide!" Jamie whispered (Meiling released the spell on him) and pulled Meiling behind a large rock.

Syaoran poked his head out of the cave and looked around whispering," Hey! Eriol, Jamie, Tomoyo, Meiling? You guys out here?"

"Syaoran!" The four of them exclaimed.

"SHH!! Hurry on over here and inside."

The four of them quickly rushed inside Mistress Setsuko's lair.

"How did you know that we were outside?" Eriol whispered to Syaoran as they started going down the same path Sakura and Mistress Setsuko had gone down earlier.

"I sensed your guys' auras even though they were very faint. I only felt it when I sensed some magic," Syaoran looked up ahead to see if they were going to run into anyone.

"That would be me who used magic. Your idiot brother wouldn't shut the heck up." Meiling glared at Jamie.

"Understandable. It's a good thing you used your magic or you would have never made it in here without me opening the secret door," Syaoran then raised a finger to his lips and started to very slowly creep up to an open doorway that was lit.

In side the dimly lit room was Sakura in a black toga pouring tea for Mistress Setsuko who was lying across the lavishly covered couch.

"Sakura, come here." Setsuko pointed her finger at her.

"Hai, Mistress." Sakura gently put the tea pot down.

"Sakura I would like for you to invite your siblings and those young men over there inside," Syaoran cursed and bravely walked into the room accompanied by his brothers, Tomoyo, and Meiling.

"How did you know that we were out there?" Syaoran asked her while glaring.

"I knew when you opened the door to my secret lair and let them in."She answered as Sakura poured more cups of tea with the same glassy eyes she's had since the battle with the Liang boys. "Please have a sit."

Setsuko pointed towards a small table low to the ground with large fluffy pillows around it.

"How do we know that you aren't going to poison us with that tea?" Jamie asked pointing at the tea Sakura was pouring.

"Sakura show your _darling_ friends that this tea is not poisoned," Sakura went to go grab a cup when Syaoran knocked it out of her hands.

"No, Sakura don't listen to her! Please wake up from this curse," Syaoran cried and shook her.

"I wouldn't even bother trying that Mr. Li." Setsuko stood from the lavishly covered couch. Her cold, dark red eyes flashed with an evil look.

"Sakura please wake up from this trance!" Tomoyo and Meiling took their sister from Syaoran and shook her.

"Why did you do this to her?" Eriol shouted at Mistress Setsuko.

"Why did I do this? I did this because I wanted to lure all of you out here," Setsuko answered.

"What do you want with us?!" Meiling's voice cracked a little seeing as Sakura stayed in the trance.

"Now why would I do that? Why ruin my fun to keep you guessing, wondering why I put your sister in this trance?" She smiled an evil smile that made Syaoran's fist clench tightly around the hilt of his sword.

"Sakura I know that you're strong and that you can get out of this trance! Fight! Fight for your freedom!" Tomoyo exclaimed to her sister shaking her.

-Sakura's mind-

"_I hear you Tomoyo, but you can't hear me!" _Sakura shouted in her mind trying to reach out to Tomoyo, but failing.

A dark force was clouding Sakura's mind, but Sakura had made a little spot open in her mind with the little strength she had to hear what everyone else was saying and also the voice that spoke for her. Sakura's heart ached at hearing her sisters and especially Syaoran cry out for her trying to get her out of this trance.

"Sakura! Sakura please fight this curse!" Tomoyo said to her again.

"_I'm trying Tomoyo!" _Sakura's mind screamed. "_I'm trying so very hard to fight this and get back to all of you, especially you; Syaoran!"_

-Back to everyone else-

"Syaoran." Sakura so very quietly uttered out.

"Sakura did you just say something of your own will?" Tomoyo looked down upon her sister whose eyes still remained glassy.

"Impossible!" Setsuko cried out and looked at Tomoyo with a glare. "She is under my control."

"Shut your mouth, you hag!" Jamie told her.

"What did you say?"

"Leave them alone." Sakura quietly uttered again standing up as Tomoyo let her go.

"That's right Sakura! Fight this! I know you can do it!" Tomoyo and Meiling cheered her on.

"Impossible!" Setsuko conjured up a fireball in her hand and shot it towards the Kinomoto sisters.

"SHIELD! Protect them!"The Li brothers shouted together.

"Thanks!" Meiling and Tomoyo said holding up Sakura.

"Let's get out of here!" Jamie grabbed Meiling's arm while Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's and Syaoran picked Sakura up bridal style.

They ran out into the corridor and made their way towards the exit.

"Syaoran which way is it to the exit?" Jamie shouted over his shoulder.

"Keep following the corridor until it ends then, make a left turn and kick the rock on the floor."Syaoran replied following Eriol and Tomoyo closely.

"AHH!" Meiling fell to the ground and then clutched at her ankle.

"Mei what is it? Are you okay?" Jamie quickly knelt down beside her as Eriol took out his sword and turned around to look out for Setsuko.

"It's my ankle. I think I hurt it," Jamie scooped her up into his arms and stood. "What are you doing?!"

"We have to get out of here Mei and you can't walk or run so I'm going to carry you," Jamie explained to her. "Hey you guys! Let's get going!"

"Coming!" They replied with Eriol and Tomoyo bringing up the rear just incase Mistress Setsuko caught up with them.

Jamie ran with Meiling in his arms to the end of the corridor then made a left with Syaoran and the rest close behind.

"Jamie kicked that rock to your right to open the exit." Syaoran said to him.

"Got it!" Jamie swiftly kicked the rock which moved back a little as the exit started to open.

Right when Jamie was about to go duck under the rising wall, fire arrows shot out. Jamie stumbled back holding onto Meiling tightly as she screamed watching them hit the wall opposite from where they came.

"Are you two okay?" Tomoyo asked them running up behind them.

"We're going to have to run for it." Syaoran said holding on tightly to Sakura.

"Syaoran, wait." Syaoran turned to look at Eriol. "Let me put a barrier around you, Sakura, Jamie, and Meiling to make sure you guys get through alright. Then I'll do the same for Tomoyo."

"No Eriol! I'll go the same time as you. I don't want you to get caught by that evil witch." Tomoyo stated.

"Eriol don't argue with her and just do it. We need to hurry before she gets here!" Syaoran urged his brother.

"Ok, ok. Jamie go stand by Syaoran. SHIELD!" Jamie and Syaoran ran through under the barrier as 10 more fire arrows shot out at them.

"Ready Tomoyo?" Eriol looked at her.

"Ready!" Tomoyo took Eriol's hand in hers.

Eriol was about to use his card when all of a sudden the exit closed.

"What the hell?!" Eriol shouted out as Tomoyo let go of his hand and went to the rock Jamie kicked earlier.

"Eriol it won't work!" Tomoyo kept on kicking the rock, but it and the wall would not budge.

"Of course it won't work dear," Setsuko's sickeningly sweet voice said from behind them. "And your darling sister is still under my spell too."

Tomoyo and Eriol held out their swords and staffs in front of them as they turned to look her straight in the eye.

"You won't get any closer to my sister while I'm here." Tomoyo threatened.

"Oh it will be very easy to get through you."

"You have to get through me too!" Eriol stood slightly in front of Tomoyo.

"Oh I'm so scared," Setsuko sarcastically replied.

"You really should be. WINDY!" Tomoyo hit her card.

-Outside Setsuko's lair-

Jamie set Meiling down on a boulder while Syaoran laid Sakura down next to her.

"Hey Eriol where do you think we should go now? Eriol?" Syaoran looked around and noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo weren't with them.

"Where did they go?" Jamie joined Syaoran in looking around.

"Oh my gosh! What if Setsuko caught up to them! What if, she's doing something harmful to Tomoyo and Eriol right now?!" Meiling cried out with a few tears falling down her face.

Jamie walked up to her and pulled her into a hug saying," Shush now, Mei. Nothing bad will happen to them. Both of them are strong, physically and mentally, you know that."

Syaoran sat there watching his younger brother cradle Meiling wondering if his brother was in love, real true love. He sat there looking into Sakura's glassy eyes trying to figure out a way to get her out of this curse.

"Don't worry Sakura. I will find someway to save you." Syaoran brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and sighed. "_I just wish I could tell you how I really feel and hope you feel the same way." _Syaoran also thought silently to himself.

A/N- im really sorry if my update was late. i've been really busy with school,friends, and a few parties here and there. summer is almost here so i'll probably be able to update quicker soon if my brain doesnt give me writers block like it did for the past month. well enough of my babbling! i hope you guys like this chapter and please leave me a review!

Thanks to:

lil cherry blossom wolf, MoonLove Angel, SnowCharms, SakuraKxSyaoranL, Pati101, amethyst fire phoenix, Sakura Panda63, sakurawolfblossom, SammyFace, annaa, and to the rest of you who read my story!


	17. Fate

Disclaimer-I don't own ccs.

True Loves Identity

Ch.17- Fate: Can kill them or give them the strength to survive

-Inside Mistress Setsuko's Lair-

Tomoyo watched as WINDY wrapped itself around Setsuko. It looked like she was trapped in the swirling vortex, but she broke free of it and WINDY returned to its card form in Tomoyo's hand.

"Damn. I thought that would work," Eriol said and then took out a card of his own." Guess it's my turn then. THUNDER!"

THUNDER went straight at Mistress Setsuko, but was deflected back at Eriol because of the barrier she stood behind that she had just put up. Eriol quickly dodged his own attack as Tomoyo took out another card.

"SHOT!" Tomoyo hit the card and the SHOT hit Setsuko's barrier, shattering it into pieces making her vulnerable.

As Setsuko opened her mouth to say another spell Eriol quickly shouted," SILENT! Quiet her!"

Setsuko glared at him and made a motion with her hand that sent Eriol flying back into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"How dare you! POWER! Give me the strength to defeat this witch!" Tomoyo glowed with a dark purple color for a few seconds then turned her wand into a sword and placed it on her hip in its sheath.

She ran up to Setsuko and threw a right hook at her. Setsuko not expecting the attack (she had thought Tomoyo was going to fall to the ground crying beside him, but Tomoyo is much stronger than that) got hit and some blood fell from her mouth.

"Insolent girl!" Eriol's spell had faded when he fell unconscious.

Setsuko summoned two dirt warriors and sent them at Tomoyo. Tomoyo took out her WATERY and FREEZE cards.

"WATERY! FREEZE!" The dirt soldiers were doused with water then frozen solid. Tomoyo then did a round house kick and destroyed both of them.

Setsuko glared at her and summoned six more dirt warriors. Tomoyo once again did what she had earlier, but her spell broke on the last one when she was about to send a flying kick its way. The dirt warrior grabbed her foot and twisted her in mid air then dropped her. Tomoyo quickly stood up and took her sword out and slashed at the dirt warrior cutting its body in half, destroying it.

"Is that all you got!" Tomoyo shouted at her with a smile, not at all out of breath.

-Outside the cave-

"Syaoran what are we going to do?" Jamie asked his older brother while Meiling had Sakura's head in her lap still trying to wake her from the spell.

"I don't know, but I think I can hear what's going on inside." Syaoran had his ear up against the rock wall.

"What are they saying or doing?"Jamie looked at his brother.

"Shush. Eriol is unconscious and Tomoyo used the POWER card to give her more strength. She just hit Setsuko, Setsuko called her 'insolent girl' then summoned some dirt warriors, and Tomoyo just kicked their asses." Syaoran explained to Jamie who went wide eyed.

"Wow. Is she doing all that for Eriol?"

"Eriol, her sisters, us, her family, and other people." Syaoran answered without taking his ear away from the wall.

"You have the best hearing brother."Jamie stated.

"Yes I know. Now let me listen to this and you go figure out a plan with Meiling." Syaoran gestured with his hand at Meiling and Sakura.

"Hey Mei, how are you holding up?" Jamie sat down beside her and pulled Sakura's legs on top of him.

"Much better since you bandaged my ankle with part of your shirt." Meiling looked at her left ankle then at Jamie's ripped shirt.

"It's no problem, remember Mei I'm a prince. I've got tons of shirts." Jamie looked at Meiling who giggled a little.

_'Oh Mei, how I wish I was brave enough to tell you I loved you,'_ Jamie thought silently watching Meiling move Sakura's head off of her lap.

"Whoa." Meiling swayed a little as she stood up.

"Meiling!" Jamie quickly moved Sakura's legs off of him and put his hands on her arms.

"I'm fine Jamie. You can let go of me." Meiling suggested.

"I'll only let you go if you sit down here by Sakura." Jamie set her down by Sakura again.

Meiling sighed, "Fine."

Jamie sighed and walked back to Syaoran who still had his ear up against the wall.

"Anything new?" Jamie sat crossed legged on the ground next to his brother.

-Inside the Lair-

"You're going to wish that was all I had for you!" Setsuko shouted back at Tomoyo then summoned some ice warriors.

"You think those can stop me! Ha! FIREY!" Tomoyo threw her card into the air and hit it with the tip of her sword.

Being ice the warriors of course melted, but then they suddenly turned into flaming fireballs. They swerved around and headed straight for Eriol. Tomoyo's purple eyes widened with fear. She jumped in front of the unconscious Eriol and spread her arms out; protecting him as tears fell from her face hitting Eriol.

Eriol suddenly awoke from his small slumber to see Tomoyo then the flaming fireballs. It seemed like time was moving in slow motion. Eriol quickly stood up, grabbed Tomoyo's waist, and pushed her onto the ground then covered her with his body. Time speeded up again and the fireballs hit the wall above the two of them.

"How can this be!? You should be unconscious and she should be burning to her grave!" Setsuko complained pointing at the two of them.

"True love can conquer anything!" Eriol explained to her as her helped Tomoyo stand up.

'_Did Eriol just say that? Does that mean he loves me?!'_ Tomoyo held on to Eriol's arm and looked up at him.

He looked down at her and Tomoyo could see the love in his eyes as Eriol could see the same in her eyes. Eriol slowly bent his head towards Tomoyo's and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Tomoyo was in pure bliss, especially when Eriol pulled away and said, "I love you Tomoyo."

"I love you too!" Tomoyo threw her arms around him and brought him into a hug.

"Oh what a love fest, too bad it's going to be ruined." Setsuko interrupted them.

She conjured up a large fire ball and shot it towards the hugging couple. Eriol quickly shifted so that his back was to the thunder ball and he was covering Tomoyo from the blast.

"ERIOL! NO!" Tomoyo shouted trying to turn them around, but he was too strong for her.

"It's ok Tomoyo. Just remember that I love you and I always will," Eriol promised her holding her tight.

Just as the fire ball was about to hit them, Sakura appeared with a menacing look in her eyes. She held up her hand and the thunder ball froze in place.

"Nobody hurts my family or friends." Sakura then pushed her palm forward making the fire ball go back towards Setsuko.

-Outside-

"Jamie! Sakura disappeared!" Meiling shouted and started limping over to them.

"Meiling, stop that!" Jamie ran forward and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Meiling what do you mean she disappeared…"Syaoran hurriedly put his ear back on the wall.

"What is it?" Jamie and Meiling questioned.

"She's inside and it sounds like the spells been broken on her!" Syaoran then stood up and began pounding on the wall. "Let me in! Let me in dammit!"

-Inside-

Sakura collapsed onto the floor as the fire ball flew forward and hit Setsuko who gave an ear splitting scream.

"Let me in! Let me in dammit!" Could be heard coming from the outside.

"Eriol I think that's Syaoran." Tomoyo said rushing to Sakura's side. "See if you can open the entrance now."

Eriol silently walked over to the rock while Setsuko kept on screaming and kicked it. The rock wall slid open revealing Meiling, Jamie, and a very stressed out Syaoran. Syaoran hurried over to Sakura and Tomoyo.

Syaoran scooped Sakura up and asked Tomoyo," What happened?"

"Sakura came in when Setsuko thrust a fire ball at Eriol and me. She held up her hand making it stop then she thrust it back and after that she collapsed." Tomoyo replied then she looked around as if something was missing. "Hey what happened to Setsuko's screaming?"

"I don't know." Everyone else replied and looked around.

All of a sudden the ground below them opened up; making them fall into an underground cave.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone, but Sakura yelled out because she was still unconscious.

"Welcome." Setsuko said standing in front of them with burns all over her and most of her hair gone. "You didn't think that little brat over there could actually destroy me?"

Syaoran laid Sakura down on the ground behind him and then stood in front of his brothers and Sakura's sisters.

"She could have if she hadn't been under your spell, but since she's unconscious right now I'll just do it." Syaoran pulled out his sword and held it out in front of him.

He was about to charge forward when Eriol and the rest of them shouted, "Wait Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned around to look at them and asked. "What?"

"You don't think we're going to let you do this alone do you?" They all said pulling out their swords or staffs.

"Thanks you guys." Syaoran gave them a grateful smile then got back into his battle stance.

The other four stood beside him in their own battle stances and prepared for battle.

"You little brats think you can beat me? Think again." Setsuko started conjuring thunder balls and shot them up into the air.

Syaoran, seeing that she was trying to make an avalanche, quickly picked Sakura up from the ground and hid for cover as the others did the same. They were scattered around the cave in couples. Once the rocks had stopped falling, the room was separated into three smaller rooms with Setsuko in Jamie and Meiling's.

"Well I guess you two are the first to go." Setsuko grinned evilly.

Jamie helped Meiling stand on her good foot and said, "I don't think so witch."

"You said it Jamie. Let's take her down!" Meiling had a determined look in her eyes as she drew her staff out in front of her.

"EARTHY!"Jamie used his Serpent card.

Pointy and jagged rocks started rising up from the ground around and under Setsuko who avoided them by floating up into the air.

"You need to try harder if you even want to put a scratch on me!" She laughed out.

"Jamie, take out your Firey card and use it against her while I use my Watery card, okay?" Meiling suggested holding it out.

"FIREY! WATERY!"Meiling and Jamie shouted at the same time sending both of the elements at Setsuko.

Setsuko, seeing the attack coming, put up a strong shield that deflected the attack back at them.

At the last minute Jamie shouted, "SHIELD!" While he said that he also jumped in front of Meiling.

The blow hit them hard, but since Jamie put up the shield it only knocked them unconscious. Setsuko smirked at the scene before her.

"One couple down, two more to go." She said and then threw a blast of force at the next wall.

The wall crumbled down to reveal a pacing Tomoyo and a crazed Eriol trying to stop her.

"Meiling?!" Tomoyo shouted out when she saw her lying beneath Jamie.

"Shush. Tomoyo they're alright, they're just unconscious." Eriol whispered in her ear as he caught her arm before she ran to her sister. "Right now we have to deal with Setsuko."

Tomoyo whipped her head around to look at the smirking Setsuko and in a deathly voice said, "You bitch! How could you do this to my sisters? First you curse Sakura now you hurt Mei? You are going to die tonight!"

Tomoyo's eyes were a blaze with fury which Eriol had never seen in her eyes. Tomoyo started to rush forward at Setsuko, but Eriol quickly grabbed her around the waist holding her tight against his body.

"Tomoyo no! You could get hurt doing that!" Eriol harshly whispered in her ear.

"But Eriol!" Tomoyo turned her head to look up at him.

"But nothing Tomoyo. If you want to defeat her, you're not going to do it alone. You got that?" Eriol looked down at Tomoyo as she gave him a little smile while her anger deflated a bit.

"Yeah Eriol, I got it. So what cards do you want to use first?" Tomoyo held out all her cards in one hand as Eriol released her.

"Even with those pathetic little cards you won't be able to defeat me!" Setsuko cackled.

"You know, those insults that you are trying to throw at us won't get you very far in getting rid of us either. WATERY! Douse this witch in water! FREEZE! Freeze her to the bone!" Eriol shouted and hit both of his cards.

"AHHH!!!" Setsuko was shaking as Eriol started to freeze her.

"SWORD!" Tomoyo turned her staff into a sword and took a swipe at the frozen body of Setsuko.

She cracked the ice and made a hole in it. Setsuko's eyes started to glare red and the ice surrounding her started to melt a bit.

"NO!" Tomoyo shouted thrusting her sword at Setsuko making a few cuts her and there.

When Setsuko completely broke free of Eriol's spell, Tomoyo took a chance and made a huge swing at her right arm making a deep cut that kept bleeding.

"Why you!" Setsuko clutched at her wound with her left hand, but the blood kept on seeping through.

Setsuko took her left hand off of her right arm for a moment to hurl a pointy ice ball at them. It didn't work out too well for her because Tomoyo used her Firey card on it.

"I'm getting very tired of you two and I still have to get the other two brats!" Setsuko told them while smirking as her eyes lit up with a dark evil red color.

Eriol looked at Setsuko strangely wondering what she was doing as her eyes were glowing. The ground beneath them started to shake and so did the walls. Eriol's eyes widened in horror as he realized that Setsuko was about to make the walls collapse upon him and Tomoyo.

As she rose up into the air to avoid it, Eriol quickly tackled Tomoyo to the ground and hit his Shield card to protect them from the oncoming avalanche of rocks.

CRASH! Large rocks started to fall around them and on top of the shield that Setsuko didn't notice.

Setsuko smirked while covering her wound and saying, "Two down and one more left to go, but first I shall get this bandaged up. SERVANT!"

-Sakura and Syaoran-

Syaoran was pacing back and forth in the little cave room that he and Sakura were trapped in. As Sakura slept on the ground, Syaoran had heard some of the battles in the cave rooms of his brothers and Sakura's sisters. He also knew that he and Sakura were next as soon as Setsuko got her arm bandaged.

"What am I going to do? I need to battle Setsuko, but I can't leave Sakura by herself. One of her little annoying servants could do something to her or kidnap her while I'm battling. What the hell am I going to do!?" Syaoran complained to no one then walked over to the wall beside Sakura and proceeded to hit his head upon the wall.

Sakura shifted in her sleep as Syaoran hit his head against the wall again and again.

"I'd be saving your energy if I were you." Setsuko appeared in the middle of the little cave room watching Syaoran with an amused, evil smile on her face.

Syaoran turned around to look at her while also bringing his sword out from its sheath. Sakura just kept moving around in her _unconscious_ state mumbling words that Syaoran or Setsuko couldn't understand.

"Not that it would matter anyway. I would still kill you and your little bratty girlfriend," Setsuko said.

'_Girlfriend?__ I wish, but Sakura probably doesn't feel the same way I do for her.' _Syaoran thought as he replied to Setsuko aloud by saying," Sakura is not a brat and she is not my girlfriend. No matter what, I will defeat you to save my brothers, Sakura's sisters, and Sakura."

"I wouldn't put too much hope into that." Setsuko then conjured up a shadow ball and threw it a Syaoran who quickly dodged.

Syaoran summoned his THUNDER card which Setsuko narrowly dodged. She then threw a punch at him, but Syaoran grabbed her fist and turned her wrist until he heard a loud SNAP. Setsuko with her now broken right wrist, lashed out at Syaoran by somehow breathing fire out of her mouth. Syaoran's eyes widened in amazement and horror as the flames licked at the sleeve of his shirt.

"WATERY! Douse the flames!" Syaoran shouted pulling away from Setsuko before she could burn his arm off.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Syaoran exclaimed looking at his singed sleeve.

"I thought you would have figured out that I'm not human by now." Setsuko inquired then started to transform into a dragon.

Syaoran quickly placed a shield over Sakura and held his sword out while also creating a metal shield using the CREATE card. In short Syaoran was like a knight from children's fairy tale books without the metal armor and horse.

RAWRRR!

Setsuko the dragon charged at Syaoran with her head down, trying to attack him with the horn on top. Syaoran jumped to the side at the last minute because he was waiting for his shield to finish creating. He had gotten a scratch on his arm, but it wasn't a deep wound making him feel very lucky.

"You think that hurts? If you want to really wound me, you might want to put some more effort into it," Syaoran taunted her with a smirk on his face.

"RAWR! You are asking for it brat!" Setsuko shouted in dragon form still once again charging at Syaoran.

Syaoran expecting the attack quickly used the POWER card to strengthen his sword. Since Setsuko decided to attack with her horn again, Syaoran had a good chance of cutting her stomach open. Once she got close enough Syaoran slashed at Setsuko's stomach, creating a very deep wound in her stomach.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!" Setsuko cried out in pain falling to the ground, her dragon form going back into her human/witch body.

"Perfect." Syaoran smiled cleaning his sword off with his BUBBLE card and placing it back in its sheath.

Syaoran then turned around and walked to the other side of the room to Sakura. He knelt down beside her and put her head into his lap. Sakura was still shifting around in her sleep as if she were having a nightmare. She had also started to whimper a bit too.

"Ssshhh. Its ok now Sakura, Setsuko is dying and we'll find our siblings soon." Syaoran whispered to her even if she couldn't really hear him because she was really having a nightmare.

-Sakura's Nightmare-

Sakura was watching with horror as her family and Syaoran's family were yelling at her to help them because they were all tied up hanging above a pit of hot, molten lava with Setsuko in her dragon form. Setsuko was slowly burning the rope with her fire.

"Sakura help us!" They all shouted at her, watching the rope holding them up slowly disappearing.

"How am I supposed to help you? I don't have my staff or cards with me!" Sakura cried out.

Suddenly the rope snapped at the weight of all of them and sent them hurtling to the lava pit.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed then fell into the lava pit with a sickening PLOP!

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed falling to the ground with her face in her hands as she cried.

"My family and friends are dead," Sakura cried then had a thought. "Hold on a minute, I didn't see Syaoran fall. In fact I haven't seen him at all."

"Of course he didn't meet the same fate as your loved ones." Setsuko told her, back in her human/ witch form.

"Why not?" Sakura asked with a sniffle, tear stains on her face and some tears in her emerald eyes.

"To answer your question, I've chosen to be with my love, Setsuko, and to help her rule over both the Li kingdom and the Kinomoto kingdom." Syaoran said appearing beside Setsuko, embracing her and giving her a long kiss.

"Why did you do this, Syaoran? Why would you help her in killing our families?" Sakura exclaimed, more tears pouring out over her face.

"Why else? To become king and make Setsuko here my queen." Syaoran answered simply with a smirk that mirrored Setsuko's on his face.

"You aren't the Syaoran I know! The Syaoran I know wouldn't be helping her in destroying our kingdoms! He would be fighting against her and he wouldn't have helped murder his own family or mine," Sakura explained standing up and walking forward towards Syaoran and Setsuko.

"Of course not, I've found a better way to live." Syaoran looked down upon her as she made her way closer to him.

"You aren't the Syaoran who I fell in love with," Sakura whispered now standing right in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

-Outside of Sakura's Dreams with Syaoran-

Sakura started to move around more violently and started to mumble more things that Syaoran still couldn't quite catch.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you? Why won't you wake up?" Syaoran asked, worry written upon his face.

While that was happening, behind Syaoran Setsuko was slowly and painfully trying to stand up or at least sit up. She watched Syaoran's back and listened to him say soothing words to Sakura, though they had no effect on the way her body was reacting to her nightmare.

As soon as Setsuko was at least able to sit upon her knees, she began to conjure up a shadow ball quietly in the background. Syaoran couldn't hear her making it because he was too busy with Sakura. As it got larger and larger, the more Sakura thrashed about in her sleep making Syaoran drop her on the ground when her arm came up to meet his head.

"Something isn't right." Syaoran turned around to face the giant shadow ball.

Setsuko took the opportunity to release it and say," If I can't live then neither can you!"

Syaoran had no way of defending himself quickly enough since his metal shield had disappeared because he had returned his sword into pendant form a while ago. He just stared with wide eyes as the shadow ball inched closer and closer. Everything was going in slow motion.

Suddenly Sakura woke up from her nightmare to see the giant shadow ball about to collide with Syaoran. She sat up quickly and threw her arms around Syaoran, swinging him around so that her back was to the giant shadow ball.

"NO! Sakura what the hell do you think you're doing?" Syaoran shouted wide eyed at her.

"I'm trying to save you what do you think?" She answered.

"But!" He started to argue.

"No buts Syaoran. I have something to tell you before I die…" Sakura argued back.

"Sakura you aren't going to die, but what is it?" Syaoran asked forgetting about the shadow about to hit them.

"I…" Sakura started, but then the ball came and attacked her back.

The collision created a blinding white light, making Syaoran release his hold on Sakura's waist to block his eyes. He felt Sakura's arms unravel themselves from his neck and then was pushed backwards. He heard someone chanting in a strange, mostly likely very old and dead, language.

When he lowered his arms and opened his eyes, he thought he was seeing an angel. It turned out his angel was Sakura. She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful, white dress and was floating in midair with wings on her back. Syaoran had realized that he was sitting in a barrier that she had created with her own magic because the shadow ball had halted in front of her outstretched arms.

"Wow Sakura," he hoarsely whispered.

Sakura's eyes held a look of passion and anger in them. Setsuko's (yes, she somehow is still alive) on the other hand held terror, confusion, and amazement.

"No one hurts my family or friends and gets away with it, especially if they try to kill the one that I LOVE!"Sakura exclaimed and shot the shadow ball back at Setsuko.

"NNNOOOO!!!AAAARRRRRGGHHH!!!" Setsuko vanished in a puff of black and red smoke.

Sakura was lowered to the ground and the glow around her started to fade. Once she touched the ground, her wings disappeared. Sakura and Syaoran both stood in silence for a few moments then Sakura turned to face him.

"Sakura…"Syaoran started.

"Syaoran…"Sakura said at the same time as him.

They stopped speaking when they heard the other start and fell into silence once more. After a few moments both of them decided to take a chance. They both ran into each others arms each with tears falling down their faces.

"Sakura," Syaoran slightly pushed her off of him to look her in the eye.

"Yes Syaoran?" Sakura questioned slightly tipping her head to one side.

"Why did you do that? You could have gotten yourself killed! What in the world were you thinking?!" Syaoran started ranting on.

"Syaoran for starters, I did that to save my family, your family, and you. Yes, I know I could have gotten myself killed and the answer to your last question is the same as the first."Sakura answered him.

"Well yes I know you wanted to save our families, but you didn't have to go risking your life!" Syaoran exclaimed removing his hands from her shoulders and throwing them up in the air.

"Why shouldn't I go risking my life? You, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Jamie went off risking your lives to protect me when I was unconscious and having nightmares!" Sakura argued back.

Syaoran stood silent for a moment trying to think of a comeback to that, which was very hard considering she was right that he also risked his life.

"I also really didn't have a choice when I started glowing, sprouted wings, and used old, powerful magic now did I?" Sakura added.

"Yes, but you had a choice in letting me help you! You didn't have to push me away!" Syaoran finally found something to say.

"I did it to save you, you idiot!" Sakura poked his chest to prove her point.

"Yes, well…" Syaoran was interrupted by Sakura's lips on his.

Syaoran didn't resist and started to kiss her back. They both closed their eyes while Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him, and Sakura put her arms around his neck. After a while they broke off the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"Syaoran you remember that thing I was trying to tell you about before the shadow ball hit us?" Sakura whispered quietly.

He nodded.

"Well here it is," Sakura took a deep breath. "I lo…"

"Here you guys are!" Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Jamie exclaimed running over to them.

Syaoran quickly released Sakura and she ended up landing on her butt.

"Ouch!" Sakura stood up slowly and rubbed her bottom.

"Way to go Syaoran." Meiling said and ordered Jamie to help her over to Sakura, seeing as her ankle was still sprained.

Tomoyo followed her and the three sisters shared a special sisterly moment together. Eriol and Jamie were making fun of Syaoran for dropping Sakura and kept asking why he was holding her in the first place.

"So what happened to Setsuko?" Everyone, but Sakura and Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran who motioned for her to tell. Sakura gave him the puppy dog look that indicated that she didn't want to tell.

Syaoran sighed and began to tell what had happened, "Well it started out like this…"

-A half hour later because of Jamie's constant interruptions-

"Now here we are." Syaoran finished skipping over his and Sakura's argument and kiss.

They all nodded except Jamie who was nursing his red check thanks to Meiling who smacked him every time he interrupted.

"Ok now that we know what happened, we have to find a way out of here and make our way back to the Kinomoto kingdom." Eriol said standing up, stretching, and offering Tomoyo a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, let's get going." Syaoran agreed also helping Sakura up.

Jamie helped Meiling climb onto his back so they wouldn't waste anytime with her ankle. She didn't complain for once.

They all started to make their way through the maze of the lair.

**A/N-hey everyone sorry i havent updated in a while! i went out of town for a bit and had writers block for a while, but you probably dont want to hear about that. anyway i hope you like this chapter and please leave a review. by the way the story is going to end either in the next chapter or the one after. depends on how feel about it and i hope i can get it to you guys soon. Bye!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed last time!:D**


	18. Don't Forget About Us!

Disclaimer-i dont own ccs

True Loves Identity

Ch.18- Don't Forget about us!

-Kinomoto Kingdom-

When the six of them had exited Setsuko's lair it was around 2 or 3 in the morning. They made it back to the castle just as their families, plus the Wang and Liang families, were starting breakfast out on the balcony. They decided to take the secret entrance that the girls always took to get in to the castle after their missions.

"Fujitaka I hope you don't mind me asking where your daughters are?" King Ken questioned.

Fujitaka knowing that this might happen had thought of a lie to tell.

"Oh did I not tell you yesterday that the girls would be spending the night with one of their friends near town? They will be back later today or tomorrow."

"Ah I see." Ken nodded.

"Speaking about where children are, Cheng where are yours?" King Fai asked him.

"They are also at a friend's house. Remember that they went to visit him near the outskirts of the kingdom," Cheng answered as something red caught his eye.

It was Meiling, wearing red of course, riding on Jamie's back. He had seen them just enter the secret entrance after their brothers and sisters.

"I assume they will be back later on today?" Wen spoke up from beside her mother.

"Yes." Cheng replied.

As the Wang and Liang families resumed to eating their breakfast, Cheng leaned over to his wife and whispered into her ear that he had seen the children enter the castle. She nodded at him and proceeded to tell Nadeshiko, who was sitting near her, who told Fujitaka. The Wang's and Liang's didn't notice a thing.

"Ahem. I'm very sorry, but I just remembered that I had something very important to do. You three were also going to help right?" Fujitaka mentioned standing up looking over at his wife and the Li's.

"Oh yes of course." They played along with him.

"Alright," The other families shrugged and continued to eat.

They quickly departed from the balcony and made a beeline towards their children's rooms.

-Meiling's Room-

Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of them quickly ducked into Meiling's room because it was the closest before anyone, other than their parents, could see them. Jamie let Meiling down on her bed and sat on the edge as everyone else took a seat on her couch or armchairs.

"So what do we do now?" Meiling asked looking around at everyone.

"Well we need to tell our parents what happened first of all," Eriol stated.

"Yeah, but we can't leave the room looking like this and Meiling can't walk on her ankle," Tomoyo pointed out.

Everyone was covered in dirt, a little blood, and lots of bruises.

"No need to worry about leaving the room!" Fujitaka and the rest said brightly entering Meiling's room.

"Mother, Father!" The six of the cried rushing over to meet their parents, except for Meiling who tried hopping on one foot before Jamie helped her over.

"What happened?" Their parents asked once everyone was settled sitting down somewhere.

The six of them looked at each other and decided Syaoran should start then they would each tell what had happened when they all got separated by couples.

-An hour and a half later-

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Cheng, and Yelan sat in shock on Meiling's couch staring at their children in shock. Of course when Syaoran was telling his part, he left out what had happened between Sakura and him before their siblings had found them.

"Mother, Father, say something!" They spoke up noticing the way they were being stared at.

The four of them woke up from their state of shock.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Cheng stated although he felt as if Syaoran hadn't told them all that had happened after Sakura vanquished Setsuko.

"Yes that was. Children I think it's time you get cleaned up and then we can tend to your injuries," Nadeshiko suggested standing up and walking over to Meiling to help her to her bathroom.

"Hai," Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Jamie then exited to go to their own bathrooms.

A while later they all met back up in Meiling's bedroom. Sakura and her sisters were all wearing long sleeved peasant tops in pink, purple, and yellow with long, white skirts that touched the ground to hide all the bruises they had on their arms, legs, and for Meiling, her ankle. They also had on sandals

The boys were wearing long sleeved button down shirts in green, blue, and red with black pants. They wore black shoes with their outfits.

Nadeshiko and Yelan walked back into the room after them saying, "We will be having lunch soon on the balcony."

"Ok, we'll be right there," The six of them replied.

-Lunch-

When Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Jamie walked out onto the balcony their parents were already seated. The Wang and Liang families were also seated already.

"Good afternoon," The six of them greeted and took their seats across from the Wang and Liang children.

"Good afternoon," Everyone else replied although the Wang and Liang children were eyeing them suspiciously, wondering where they had been since last afternoon.

"So Syaoran how was your trip to your friend's house?" Lin asked being very polite, which was weird because ever since she and her sisters have arrived to the Kinomoto castle they had been known to be quite bratty.

"Um…," Syaoran replied at first wondering why she was being so nice. "It was quite lovely thank you."

"That's good," Lin said politely again.

Syaoran looked over at his brothers who had the same expression written on their faces, surprise and a tiny bit of fear. Fear because they had just remembered something from their fight with the Liang boys. They had remembered what the agreement was to their battle. The Liang boys said that if they won then they got the Kinomoto girls hand in marriage and the Li boys would marry the Wang girls as originally planned by their parents.

'_Note to self: ask parents about __said arrangement later,' _Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie thought.

They were all also thinking that the Wang girls were only being nice to try and impress them. Too bad for them because the only girls they had on their minds were Tomoyo, Sakura, or Meiling.

On Syaoran's right Jamie was trying to ignore Princess Gina, who kept on trying to flirt with him, by striking up a conversation with Meiling. On his left Eriol was trapped in a conversation with Princess Wen, who kept giggling even though Eriol said nothing funny at all.

Syaoran looked over to where Sakura and her sisters were sitting to see them ignoring the Liang Princes. He looked over at Rai and caught his eye. The look on Rai's face said that the battle for their hands in marriage was not yet over. Syaoran quickly grabbed his brothers' attentions and made them look at Rai and his brothers. Tai and Jiro had the same saying etched on their faces as Rai's. They nodded and mouthed out, '_Anytime, Anywhere.'_

"Jamie what are you doing?" Meiling questioned, wondering why he and his brothers were glaring at the Liang boys.

"I'll explain after lunch Mei," Jamie whispered back turning his attention to his food.

Meiling leaned back a bit towards Sakura as Jamie, Syaoran, and Eriol started to wolf down their food, spraying bits of it everywhere. Sakura and Tomoyo looked over just in time to see the three boys spray the Wang girls with whatever food and drink was in their mouths at a joke Meiling had just mentioned to her sisters.

"EWW!!!" Wen, Lin, and Gina screamed in unison quickly standing up and running to their rooms to bath and change.

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were shaking so hard trying to keep in their laughter while Syaoran, Jamie, and Eriol just had their mouths hung open in shock at what had happened.

Tomoyo had calmed down enough to mutter, "Mother…Father…May we…Be excused…Please?"

"Yes." Nadeshiko replied seeing as her husband was too amused by what had happened to speak. Although he was polite enough just to smile while his eyes held all the laughter.

"Thank…You," Sakura and Meiling uttered out following Tomoyo towards the ballroom.

"Boys I think you should go and apologize to them," Yelan said, but she, and Cheng, like Fujitaka held laughter in their eyes. She held her hand over her mouth to hide the smile there.

"Hai, Mother," They agreed and stood up finally shutting their mouths shut.

They walked out into the ballroom and were suddenly pulled aside into a dark, small room. The three of them suddenly were afraid that the ones who had pulled them aside were the Wang girls trying to seduce them into marrying them. Then they heard laughter coming from the opposite side of the room.

"Guys, calm down. It's just us," Sakura said opening up the curtains to bring light into the room.

"Don't do that to us!"They shouted and collapsed onto the floor.

"You guys really need to relax. Why are you guys acting like this anyway?" Meiling asked grabbing three glass cups, a jug of water, and pouring some water into each cup before handing one to each of the boys.

"Well you know how we are all betrothed to either the Wang's or the Liang's?" Syaoran mentioned as the girls nodded with disgust on their faces. "Well we thought you were the Wang girls trying to convince us to marry them."

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo just stared at the three of them before bursting out with laughter. By the time they stopped, Sakura and Meiling had a few tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

"Thanks for understanding," Jamie said sarcastically and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway shouldn't you guys be apologizing to the Wang girls?" Meiling reminded them.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go apologize alone," Jamie complained.

"Jamie you're not going to be alone, remember? Syaoran and Eriol are going with you too." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, but they might try to do something to us! Anyway it's Meiling's fault in the first place that we have to go and apologize for spraying food on them." Jamie glared at Meiling who gave a '_who me'_ look.

Jamie nodded at her and she retorted," How is it my fault the three of you heard my joke and burst out laughing?"

"She's got you there brother," Eriol ruffled his little brother's hair and reached for the door handle. "Might as well get this over with now, right?"

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo nodded at them.

Before Syaoran, Jamie, and Eriol left however they asked," Come with us, please?"

They were giving their best puppy dog faces, but the girls shook their heads and replied," We can't apologize for you just because you're scared of them. Now march upstairs right now and do it yourselves."

"Fine, but don't cry over us if we somehow get hypnotized into marrying them." Jamie sniffed.

"I don't think it'll be much of a problem Jamsie, I'll just go find another guy to fight for my hand in marriage against Jiro. Maybe a nice boy like Brian," Meiling grinned using Jamie's other identity to make a point.

"You know if you like him better, I wouldn't mind wearing a mask all the time," Jamie suggested.

"I think that's what she wants, bro. So she won't have to see either of your ugly faces," Syaoran joked.

Everyone except Jamie laughed.

"Hahaha very funny," Jamie glared at all of them. "Hurry up you two."

Jamie headed out the door with Syaoran and Eriol trailing after him chuckling.

"Well what do we do now?" Sakura asked staring after them.

"Spy on them to see the reactions," Meiling suggested.

"Let's use the secret passage; we would be able to hear them through the wall near the guest rooms," Tomoyo explained and headed towards the bookcase in the room after shutting the door.

"Great idea," Sakura congratulated her sister while also grabbing a candle, a candle holder, and some matches.

-Syaoran, Jamie, and Eriol-

The three of them were slowly making their way towards the Wang girls' guest rooms. Syaoran and Eriol still snickering about the comment made towards Jamie earlier.

"Would you two please stop laughing already? It's really getting irritating," Jamie whined to his still chuckling older brothers.

"Really, I guess that means we should find something else about you to make fun of. Right, Syaoran?" Eriol suggested.

"You are right, Eriol. Let's see…hmm…"Syaoran looked like he was deep in thought.

Jamie groaned, "Come on. We have to go apologize for spraying food all over the princesses."

"Hey Eriol I think our little Jamie is starting to like them, although I thought he loved Meiling. He might break poor Mei's heart by marrying that one girl. What's her name," Syaoran nudged Eriol and grinned as he saw Jamie's hands starting to clench into fists and then unclench.

Eriol's grin matched Syaoran's when he added," Oh you mean Princess Gina? You were never good at remembering their names were you, but I must agree with you on that. Jamie is most likely going to end up getting beaten to a pulp by Sakura and Tomoyo once they find the poor Meiling in tears when she hears the news."

"Nah, just never felt the need to know or even remember their names. Yeah when you do tell Meiling, Jamie, make sure to break it to her gently. I'll show up to your wedding to Gina, but I won't be your best man because I might end up with one of her crazy sisters." Syaoran kept on annoying Jamie.

"SHUT UP! You two are so annoying! I do not like Gina and I will most definitely never marry her! By the way if I ever were to get married neither of you would be my best man because you would probably mess up the wedding somehow or embarrass me when you do the best man speech," Jamie said heatedly whirling on his brothers who just stopped walking and gave innocent looks.

"Hey Syaoran, he never denied that he loved Meiling," Eriol pointed out.

Jamie roared in annoyance and said no more. He just turned around once again and marched down the hall towards his destination of the Wang girls' guest rooms.

"Jamie, wait up. You know we were just kidding around," Syaoran said and ran up ahead to catch up.

"Yeah, you're our little brother. This is what we live to do," Eriol added coming up beside Jamie and ruffled his hair a bit.

"I hate being the youngest," Jamie grunted and crossed his arms.

"And that's why we love you," Syaoran stated ruffling up Jamie's hair even more.

They finally stopped in front of each of the girl's guest rooms and knocked on each of the doors three times. Wen, Lin, and Gina stepped out of their rooms at the same time wearing different clothes and an expression of surprise and happiness.

"Yes?" They answered.

"Umm…We're very sorry that we spit food on your face and on your clothes," Syaoran, Eriol, and Jamie said quickly and bowed as a goodbye.

They turned around and got into a position to sprint down the hall, but the Wang girls grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them into a weird hug.

-Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo-

They walked down the passageway with Sakura up front holding the candle. Every now and then they would hear parts of the boys' conversation, but they were still quite far from them.

"Sounds like Eriol and Syaoran are picking on Jamie," Tomoyo said hearing a 'Shut up!' ahead of them.

"Yup and they're doing a very good job on it. Remind me to thank them later," Meiling commented smiling.

"Shush. They might here us because we're getting closer. I can hear their conversation much clearer now," Sakura whispered.

On the other side of the wall they heard," I hate being the youngest." Followed by," And that's why we love you."

The three girls silently giggled. They stopped in front of a wall even though they could turn to their right, but on the other side of the wall in front of them was one of the Wang's guest rooms. They listened to the boys hurried apology then heard a soft thump as if something had collided with something else.

-Outside the passageway-

"What are you doing?" Eriol asked hesitantly.

"Thanking you of course by giving you a hug," Wen answered hugging him more tightly.

Syaoran, Jamie, and Eriol held expressions of fear on their faces.

-In the passageway-

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were silently giggling and picturing the looks of fears upon the boys' faces.

Sakura calmed down and said to her sisters," Do you think we should go '_rescue' them?"_

Tomoyo and Meiling nodded walking back the way they had come from until they saw a part of the wall that was sticking out in front of them. On the other side of the wall it would be an alcove, but here there was a hidden door that would lead them to the hallway where Syaoran and the rest of them were.

Sakura pressed on a stone upon it and it opened up revealing the hallway. As soon as all of them had gotten out it closed up. They turned to their right to see Wen, Lin, and Gina hugging Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie from behind. Soon Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie were spun around to face Wen, Lin, and Gina who were starting to lean in about to kiss them.

Sakura smirked. She wanted to let them be somewhat tortured by the Wang girls, but instead shouted, "Hey Syaoran, Eriol, and Jamie!"

The three of them quickly spun around with looks that said '_thank you so much! We love you!'_

"Yes," They replied.

"I can't believe you guys forgot," Meiling played along pretending to tear up a bit.

"Huh," The three said confused.

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo suddenly burst into fake tears, but of course Wen, Lin, and Gina didn't know that.

"You promised to take us horseback riding, remember." Tomoyo looked up with a tearstained face looking straight at Eriol.

Eriol finally got the messaged that they were helping them get away and replied, "Oh Tomoyo I'm so sorry. I completely forgot and I am such an idiot. Please forgive by allowing me to take you out to town."

Syaoran and Jamie walked over to Sakura and Meiling then put their arms around their shoulders.

"Shall we accompany them also? Come, I'll buy you some ice cream in town." Syaoran tried not to burst out laughing at the way Jamie was talking and just nodded his head at Sakura to agree with what Jamie said.

Sakura and Meiling looked up at each then together they replied," Well, I guess you're forgiven."

"Excellent. Let's get going then. Goodbye Princesses," Eriol waved them off and took off down the hallway with Tomoyo followed by Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, and Jamie.

As soon as they were out of earshot; Syaoran, Jamie, and Eriol stopped walking and turned to face the girls.

"Thank you guys so much!" They expressed and even went down on their knees to bow to each of them.

"Well that's what we're here for. By the way we hope you guys weren't kidding about treating us to ice cream and such in town," Meiling stated looking down at the three of them.

"Not anymore. Let's get going," Eriol said standing up then offered his arm to Tomoyo.

"Yes, let's," Tomoyo replied.

"Milady," Syaoran said bowing to Sakura first before offering his arm.

"Why thank you kind sir," Sakura giggled while curtsying then took Syaoran's arm.

"My future queen," Jamie said and offered his arm to Meiling.

"You know even though you did beat Jiro, I still might not marry you. I can choose who I want to marry," Meiling told him and took his offered arm.

"Jamie that means even though you beat Jiro, the closest you and Mei are going to get to the altar would be at one of our weddings or if she's drunk and you drag her to a church," Syaoran joked making everyone except Jamie laugh.

"But remember that the stakes of the battle were that if we won I get to marry Meiling and Jiro has to go marry Gina."

"We only agreed to that so we could start. We wouldn't force the girls into marrying us," Eriol said.

"Yeah, we did it for their freedom and to get away from the Wang girls," Syaoran added. "Of course if you want to marry Gina, I'm sure Jiro wouldn't mind giving her up to you."

Everyone laughed a bit as Jamie groaned.

"Everyone picks on the youngest. I really hate being the youngest," Jamie grumbled.

"Jamsie you're not the youngest! I am!" Meiling pointed out and smacked him in the head.

"Hey! Then why do I always get picked on?" Jamie asked.

Everyone just shrugged and said," You're much more fun to pick on."

"Thanks, I think."

Everyone kept on walking while Meiling had to pull on Jamie's arm a lot to get him to move forward.

"Come on Jamie. You still have to buy me some ice cream in town!" Meiling reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Hey wait for us!"

-Later that day-

Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, Jamie, Tomoyo, and Eriol had just come back from town and were now lounging under the cherry, apple, and plum trees near the lake having a small picnic.

"Don't you girls ever get tired of shopping?" Jamie asked trying to massage his sore arms.

After the girls had gotten and finished their ice cream they had decided to do some shopping. Unfortunately for Jamie and his brothers they had gotten stuck holding their many and heavy purchases.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of complaining?" Meiling countered.

Jamie opened his mouth to reply, but Syaoran cut in, "Give it up. You'll never win against her. She's way smarter than you are."

Everyone, but Jamie laughed a little.

"Hello Li, princesses." Tai, Rai, and Jiro said walking towards the six of them sitting on the ground.

"What do you want Liang?" Syaoran asked with venom in his voice as he stood up from beside Sakura.

"Oh have you already forgotten Li? We haven't finished our battle for the Kinomoto girls' hands in marriage yet," Rai answered.

"It seems last time you disappeared suddenly and we somehow ended up unconscious out here," Tai said.

"Alright then I'll fight you again, but this time I get to choose the type of battling," Syaoran agreed.

"Syaoran, you're still injured from our battle with Setsuko yesterday," Sakura whispered into his ear from behind.

"I only have a few bruises and scratches, nothing serious. You trust that I can win this right? I promise that you won't have to marry that pig," Syaoran promised her.

"Do not worry, my dear princess Sakura. I will win your hand in marriage!" Rai shouted to her kneeling down on one knee.

"The day I want to marry you or either of your brothers is the day I see a pink panther riding on a flying pig against a green sky," Sakura muttered as Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Jamie and Eriol laughed hearing it.

"Alright Li, now what kind of battle style do you propose?" Rai asked standing up wondering why they were all laughing.

"Hand to hand combat like our brothers," Syaoran answered.

"What? Are you afraid to get badly injured with a sword," Rai taunted.

"Oh please, he's just saving you from a horrible injury," Meiling said crossing her arms with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Of course he is," Jiro said sarcastically. "By the way love after this battle, would you like an out door wedding or indoor?"

Meiling smiled and walked up until she was in front of him to say," Did you already forget, my _dearest _prince?"

Jiro looked confused for a second then said," Ah of course you want an indoor wedding."

"No you big baka! Jamie beat you in your battle between each other, remember. You can no longer marry me and if by some miracle you had actually beaten Jamie, I would have found some way to not marry you even if it meant moving away to some foreign country that you have never heard of or killing myself," Meiling said heatedly then pulled her fist back and slammed it into Jiro's face.

The contact made a sickening CRUNCH which made Meiling smirk with pleasure knowing she had successfully broken his nose.

"Awesome punch Mei. You want to go against Rai instead of me?" Syaoran commented.

"Syaoran, I can't fight this battle for you. Now you better kick his ass and win unless you want to live in a world of pain everyday because I will not have my sister marry that ignorant pig!" Meiling commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Syaoran shouted.

"Good, now to battle you go soldier!" Meiling commanded once again.

"Hey Mei, you ever thought of being the commander for our guards and soldiers?" Tomoyo asked watching her sister's actions.

"Hmm…Maybe I will," Meiling pondered.

"Hey! Liang, you ready?" Syaoran shouted getting into position.

"I've been ready." Rai did the same while glaring at Syaoran.

"Alright, ready set go!" Eriol said.

Rai threw a punch at Syaoran who quickly ducked and did a low round house kick, knocking Rai off of his feet. Rai did a little summersault in the air to land back on his feet, but Syaoran wasted no time in punching him in the jaw causing Rai to spit some blood out.

"Go Syaoran!" Sakura and Meiling cheered while Eriol and Tomoyo were talking and Jamie was stuffing his face.

Syaoran smirked and grabbed Rai's arm when it came out to hit him in the head. He twisted his wrist until Rai yelped out in pain then he released the wrist and did another round house kick to Rai's ribs.

"Damn you Li," Rai hissed in pain.

"I told you that I would win," Syaoran reminded.

"Oh you haven't won yet."

Instead of replying verbally, Syaoran threw a punch into Rai's gut. In retaliation Rai swung his left hand at Syaoran's face leaving a nasty bruise on his right cheek, but nothing to serious. Syaoran quickly recovered and jumped up when Rai made a kick towards his legs. As he jumped up, he kicked Rai in the chest making him stumble backwards.

"You're not going to win that easily, Li. Don't worry my precious Princess Sakura, I shall win against him," Rai said and winked at Sakura.

"Drop dead Liang!" Sakura shouted and was about to throw an apple at his head, but Eriol grabbed her arm before she did.

"Calm down Sakura. I have no doubt that you would have hit his head dead on, but you can't help Syaoran or he will have to forfeit against Prince Bighead, ah excuse me I mean Rai." Sakura smiled at Eriol's slight joke and let the apple fall to her side.

"Hai, Eriol."

-An Hour and a half later-

Rai was starting to look tired, but Syaoran stilled had lots of energy. Syaoran so far had a bruised cheek, bleeding lip, some more bruises on his arms and legs, and a slightly sprained left wrist. Rai so far had a black eye, bleeding lip, bruised rib, some bruises around his body, and lost two teeth.

A while ago Meiling had fallen asleep with her head in Jamie's lap who was leaning back observing the match. Eriol had gone back to the castle for a book to read a half hour ago and was already halfway through. Tomoyo was sketching some designs out and Sakura was sitting on the swing under the cherry tree, occasionally cheering Syaoran on and throwing insults at Rai when he tried to flirt.

Tai and Jiro had long ago fallen asleep near some bushes. Rai hadn't even noticed that because he was to busy battling and trying to flirt with Sakura. About twenty minutes after Eriol had come back with his book, the Wang girls had made their way down to see what was going on and had quickly gone back up to the castle to ask permission to head into town finding the battle boring.

"Feeling tired Liang?" Syaoran taunted. "You could go always go rest somewhere after forfeiting to me."

"Never," Rai panted, being out of breath.

"Fine then have it your way. I will win this battle," Syaoran replied and did another round house kick to Rai's ribs.

Rai flew to the ground and landed on it with a loud THUD! The noise made Meiling snap awake, Tomoyo look up, and Eriol mark his spot before standing up. Rai, who landed on his stomach, tried to push himself up onto his arms which only ended in disaster and pain for him.

"Prince Rai of the Liang kingdom is unable to continue the battle! Prince Syaoran of the Li kingdom is the winner!" Eriol shouted rousing Tai and Jiro from their slumber.

Everyone, but the Liang were shouting in joy and were running towards Syaoran. Eriol walked over to Sakura and offered his hand for her to take. She took it with a confused look upon her face.

"Prince Syaoran may I present your prize to you," Eriol said placing Sakura in front of Syaoran.

Sakura looked back at Eriol with a strange look then turned back to face Syaoran. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Sakura…I can't…Breath!" Syaoran struggled to get out.

"I don't care as long as your safe and I'm free from that pig!" Sakura shouted hugging him tighter.

"Sakura he's not going to be safe any longer if you keep him from breathing," Meiling said gently tugging on her arms to give Syaoran some room to breath.

Sakura released her arms when Syaoran's face started to turn blue and started to scratch the back of her head saying," Hehe sorry about that Syao."

"It's ok. I'll live," Syaoran said taking deep breaths of air.

"Cheer up everyone! We're free now and have no more problems," Meiling encouraged.

"Actually there are still a few more problems," Eriol said.

Meiling's look of happiness disappeared when Eriol said that.

"What more do we have to do?" Sakura asked offering Syaoran some water.

"Well we do have to tell our parents, the Wang's, and the Liang's about our battles and the conditions of them so that we won't be engaged to them anymore," Eriol explained as everyone groaned around him.

"You couldn't give us five minutes of happiness could you?" Jamie grumbled.

"Sorry, but we should go tell them now. Dinner is going to start soon," Eriol mentioned and started to pick up the contents of their picnic.

Everyone else, except the Liang who left a while ago to get cleaned up, followed Eriol's example then made their way back up to the castle to get cleaned up and tend to Syaoran's minor injuries.

-Dinner Time-

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Jamie, Tomoyo, and Eriol walked into the dining room. They didn't sit down, but instead stood in the doorway.

"Excuse us, but we all have an announcement to make," Eriol said making everyone at the table look towards him.

"Yes dear? What is that you have to say?" Yelan asked.

"Well actually it's about all of us and the arrangements of the engagements," Eriol started.

"You see, Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie fought against the Liang princes for our hands in marriage," Tomoyo continued gesturing to herself and her sisters.

"What!" King Ken and King Fai shouted together while standing up from their spots.

"Please calm down and listen to what we have to say," Sakura said.

They sat back down, but did not look calm.

"As we were saying, the Liang princes lost to Jamie, Syaoran, and Eriol," Meiling explained to the still fuming kings.

"Well then if the Li sons won against the Liang sons, where does that leave my daughters?" Queen Micah questioned the six of them.

"Well the conditions of the battle were that if we won then the Liang princes will marry the Wang princesses and never bother us again," Syaoran replied to her question.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken, Fai, Micah, Amaya, and the Wang princesses yelled out while the Liang princes just kept grumbling and muttering curse words.

Jamie cringed slightly at the loudness and said," Yes that's true. Instead of marrying the Wang princesses, my brothers and I will marry the Kinomoto princesses."

Jamie decided to not say anything about actually letting Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo free to do what they want.

"The three of you are in a lot of trouble!" King Ken rounded on his sons who were still mumbling curse words.

"Hai, Father."

The Wang girls had burst into tears when they had heard they wouldn't be marrying Syaoran, Eriol, and Jamie.

"My dear daughters please calm down," Queen Micah tried to soothe her daughters.

"Well then I guess we should get packing now my family," King Fai said. "Ken we should discuss this matter soon."

"I agree. Boys get packing; we are leaving first thing in the morning. King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko thank you for your hospitality," Queen Amaya said and excused herself from the table.

The Wang and Liang left the dining room to go pack.

"Well you kids work fast when you want someone to leave," Fujitaka said.

"Well we decided to do it now before the Wang girls got too attached to us," Jamie shuddered at the thought of Gina clinging onto him.

"So are all of you going to get married now?" Nadeshiko and Yelan asked with hope in their voices and stars in their eyes.

"Actually we only told them that so the girls wouldn't have to get married against their will," Syaoran explained.

"They are free to marry who they want. We wouldn't force them into marrying us," Eriol added.

"So that means you boys really love them?" Cheng smirked.

"Uhh…" Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie said while looking at each other.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling were giggling at their blank expressions.

Eriol came back from staring into space first and said," We'll get back to you on that."

"Alright then, eat up and we will discuss this in my study after dinner," Fujitaka said waving his hand toward their seats.

"Hai!"

They sat down and started to have some conversations with their parents about what had happened earlier this morning when they left the breakfast table all the way to the battle against Rai, but nothing on the topic of love and marriage.

**A/N- hey everyone i hope you like this chapter! please leave me a review By the way I'm starting high school tomorrow so it might take me awhile to get out the last chapter and the epilogue so please be patient with me.**

**Thanks to:**

**amethyst fire phoenix**

**SammyFace**

**lil cherry blossom wolf**

**Pink Fire101**

**Sakura Panda63**

**MoonLove Angel**

**Snowcharms **

**and anyone else who reads my story!**

**Bye!**


	19. The Heart Knows All

Disclaimer-i dont own ccs

True Loves Identity

Ch.19-The Heart knows all (or at least I think it does)

-Jamie's Mind-

"What should I do about Meiling? I think I love her, but I don't really know," Jamie thought to himself.

"_Oh that's an easy one, of course you love her or you wouldn't always be thinking about her or wondering about the whole marriage deal," _A random voice said.

"Are you my conscience?" Jamie thought again.

"_No you big baka! He's actually on vacation and I'm sort of filling in for him. Even though I don't get why I don't have this job in the first place since I am your heart and should be telling you what you should do about girls…"_ The voice trailed off.

"Excuse me, but weren't we on the topic of Meiling and what do you mean you're my heart talking to me?"

"_Right sorry about that, my name is __Josh and I am your heart."_

_"_My heart has a name?"

_"Well I wanted to be different from all the other hearts so I named myself Josh."_

"Ok."

"_Yes now back to the topic of Princess Meiling. When and how are you going to propose to her?"_

"Excuse me? Propose to Meiling? I don't even know if I love her!"

"_I thought we already went over this? Ok I'll do it again for you. You love Meiling."_

"How would you know that exactly?_"_

_"Were you honestly not listening earlier when I said I was Josh, your heart, which knows everything about you?"_

_"_Of course I was listening and what do you mean you know everything about me?"

"_Give or take a few things I know almost everything about you ok. I've been with you since your birth. Not stop getting off topic."_

"Ok. What was the topic again?"

"_I feel bad for this girl. MEILING! Meiling and your love for her was our topic. Now back to my question how are you going to propose to her?"_

"Now hold on. I already told you I don't know if I love her and besides if I did she doesn't love me back like that."

_"How many times must I tell you? I am your heart and I know what it wants! Do I need to get your brain, __Jesse, to get this through your head?!"_

"My brain's name is Jesse? Awesome and fine! I guess I love her."

_"You do not guess about that! You know that you love her! So back to the question I have asked so many times how are you going to propose to her?"_

"Well I need to know if she loves me first."

_"We can find that out once you tell her how you feel and propose to her. If she says yes then she loves you, got it?"_

"Ok. I need help planning the proposal then."

"_Alright now listen up."_

-Meiling's mind-

Meiling was lying down on her bed thinking about Jamie.

"I wonder if he loves me." Meiling said in her head.

_"Of course he does dear and it is very obvious that you love him too."_

"Who are you?"

_"I'm your heart dear. By the way if it's not too much to ask, what do you think of the name Katie?"_

"Umm… I think it's a lovely name. Not to sound rude, but why are you speaking to me."

_"Oh I'm here to help you solve your love problems and you can call me Katie from now on, sounds much better than _heart_ if you ask me."_

"Alright then Katie, what do you mean by love problems?"

"_I mean that I'm here to help you realize that you are in love with Prince Jamie."_

"What in the world are you taking about? I am not in love with Jamie!"

_"Of course you are. I know because I am your heart and I've been with you since your birth. I also know that earlier you were thinking if Jamie loved you remember? That's when I started talking to you."_

"Ok. I remember. So maybe I like him a bit, but that doesn't mean I love him. By the way wouldn't I normally be talking to my conscience instead of my heart?"

_"Why do so many of you people think that? This should be a job for hearts not consciences, but if you must know your conscience is on vacation__"_

"Ok. I'm sorry about that."

_"Yes well there's nothing you or I can do about that. So back to the topic of Jamie, you don't just like him ok. You love him!"_

"Fine, maybe I do, but how would I know if he loved me back?"

_"No maybes, Meiling and its obvious that he loves you back."_

"Oh really and how would you know?"

_"My dear,__ just by the way he looks at you all the time. Especially when you, your sisters, and his brothers make all those marriage jokes if you had looked very closely into his eyes you could see a slight expression of pain and hopelessness."_

"Really? Wow…I guess I should go find him then and tell him that I love him."

_"Yes, now let's get a move on. Hmm…I wonder how he's going to propose to you."_

"Katie!"

_"What?" _Katie replied innocently.

-Garden-

Meiling had wondered outside to do some more thinking before telling Jamie how she felt. She was happy that _Katie _had stopped speaking to her. Her feet took her down towards the gazebo in the back of the garden surrounded by red roses and daffodils. The small pond nearby the gazebo also held lotuses on them.

Meiling was gazing at them when a voice from behind her said," Funny finding you here."

She smiled recognizing the voice and without turning around she replied," Not really. Before you guys came here I used to always hang out here and do some art, read, or sometimes write."

"You write?" Jamie asked coming up beside her.

"Not very well, they're usually just random scribbles about my future." Meiling turned to face him slightly.

"What kind of things about the future?" Jamie gazed out towards the pond.

"Like what I would be doing, where I would be living, how would I get married," Meiling listed. "Who I would marry…"

Jamie's faced harden for a second then relaxed before asking," Really and who is your ideal guy to marry, if I may ask of course."

"Of course you may ask Jamie. My ideal guy to marry was someone who would sweep me off my feet and not want to marry me just because I'm a princess, pretty, and rich."

"Wait a second, you said 'was'. Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because I met someone who was not really my ideal guy, but I think he loves me and if he does love me I think it's because he sees me and not the whole princess image most guys go for when they meet me," Meiling replied.

"Oh and who would this guy be?" Jamie looked over at the lotus flower that was starting to drift over to them.

"Oh I can't tell you until he admits to me that he loves me and that I tell him that I love him," Meiling said smiling over at Jamie.

'_Well I guess I have no choice, but to tell her and if I get turned down Josh better be ready to be in a lot of pain.'_ Jamie thought then took Meiling's hands in his.

"Meiling I have something to tell you," Jamie said looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes Jamie what is it?" Meiling asked looking back into his eyes.

Jamie guided her out of the gazebo and to the edge of the pond. He let go of her hands to pick up a lotus that had floated over to them.

Jamie kneeled down on one knee while holding out the lotus flower; Meiling gasped.

"Meiling Ariel Kinomoto, I love you with all my heart and I hope I'm that guy you were just talking about a few moments ago. Will you marry me?" Jamie asked as he slowly peeled the petals away on the lotus to reveal a beautiful diamond ring on a gold band that had a ruby that formed into a rose along the band.

Meiling's eyes started to form tears as she nodded then shouted," Yes! I love you too, Jamie and of course you were the guy I was talking about earlier. Who'd you think I was talking about? Brian?"

"I hope not," Jamie replied with a grin on his face as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Meiling smiled and then started to lean in towards Jamie after he stood up. Jamie had panicked look in his eyes for one second before he relaxed and started to lean in towards Meiling.

Once their lips met in a kiss, bursts of flower petals swirled around the two of them. When they split apart they stayed in each others arms looking at the petals surrounding them, smiling happily.

"Now all we have to do is some waiting for our siblings to admit their love to each other, right Jamie?" Meiling said.

"Yup," Jamie replied holding her closer to him. "Thanks for pushing me so much, Josh."

Meiling gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Who's Josh?"

"Oops did I say that out loud?"Jamie asked himself.

"I need to ask Syaoran and Eriol if you always talk to yourself," Meiling told herself as she shook her head at Jamie.

"You are still so mean to me," Jamie grumbled.

Meiling smiled and kissed him again.

"Does that make you feel better?" Meiling asked.

"A little bit."

"Ugh. What did I get myself into? I'm going to go get some lunch. Bye Jamie," Meiling said getting out of Jamie's arms and running back towards the castle.

"Hey! Wait for me, Mei! I'm hungry too," Jamie yelled after her.

"You are always hungry and you'll just have to catch me!" Meiling shouted back.

"You just wait! I'll catch up to you." Jamie started running after her.

-Eriol's Mind-

"Jamie and Meiling seemed weirder than usual at lunch. I wonder why? They kept staring at each other and smiling a lot. Hmm…" Eriol thought.

_"Hello! I'm your heart and you can call me Mark."_ A voice said in Eriol's head.

"What the heck? Why are you speaking to me through my mind?"

"_Because that's the only way I can! By the way your brother and Princess Meiling are in love just to answer that question you were asking yourself earlier."_

"How would you know I asked myself that earlier and what are you speaking to me for? Umm…Mark, right?"

_"Yup, I'm Mark and to answer your questions, I can hear your thoughts and I'm here to make you admit that you love Princess Tomoyo."_

"Ok…and WHAT! I do not know what you are talking about."

"_About what?"_

"About me admitting my love for Tomoyo! I only love her as a friend."

"_Ugh and I thought you were the smartest of your brothers!"_

"Wait a second; you've been talking to my brothers too?"

"_No! They have their own hearts that talk to them about this sort of thing. I've just spoken with your brain and their brains. They say that you're the most reasonable one, but I guess not when it comes to love__."_

"Really, they said I'm the most reasonable and smarter one out of my brothers? Cool."

_"I guess you didn't here the part the other part about you not being able to realize that you are in love with Tomoyo."_

"Fine if I am in love with Tomoyo then you can prove it to me."

"_Isn't me being your heart proof enough?"_

"No. Who knows you could actually just be my conscience."

_"No, I can't be your conscience because he's on vacation and I had to take over his place today."_

"Oh really, so you mean to tell me that if he wasn't on vacation he would be here talking to me right now instead of you?"

_"Yes! Now back to proving __that you are in love with Tomoyo. When you, your brothers, Tomoyo, and her sisters first started doing your missions in your other identities; you started to like her then when she was Isabella."_

"That doesn't explain anything about me loving Tomoyo though."

_"Quiet, I wasn't finished yet. Isabella was like Tomoyo though except for the appearance. What you love about Tomoyo is her personality; you don't care if she's beautiful even though she is."_

_"_Uh huh, keep going."

"_When you all split up into couples, you would always pair up with Tomoyo and don't you think that was only because you guys were the oldest. Also don't blame it on your brothers because you were always the first to pick."_

"Ok. Fine! I'm in love with Tomoyo alright."

"_Good, now that you've admitted that, how are you going to propose to her?"_

"I'm going to need a little help in that department."

_"And they said you were the clever and smart one."_

"Who said that?"

_"Never mind, let's get to work."_

-Tomoyo's Mind-

"Hmm… I wonder if I should tell Eriol that I've finally figured out that I love him," Tomoyo thought to herself in her room.

"_Finally!__ Someone who has come to their senses about telling the one they love that they love them!"_

"Umm…Excuse me, but who are you and what are you talking about?"

_"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Serenity and I'm talking about how no one else's charges never want to admit they love someone."_

_"_What?"

_"That's not important right now. So Tomoyo, how are you going to tell Eriol that you love him?"_

_"_I don't know. I don't even know if he loves me back."

_"Well even if you don't know, you should go tell him.__ You never know until you try besides he could ask you to marry him!"_

_"_You sound like a love sick fan girl of his."

"_Well forgive me for my little fan girl moment. Now shouldn't you go looking for him so that you could tell him that you love him?"_

_"_Yeah, yeah I'm going. Talk to you later I guess Serenity."

_"Good luck!"_

-Gardens-

Tomoyo had gone out into the gardens towards her favorite place to be. It was between the lake and the forest where a swing set made of wood for two was sitting. She sat down and began to rock herself slowly.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Tomoyo smiled hearing the voice and felt the shift on the swing as he sat down beside her.

"Just thinking, I used to always hang out here by myself before you guys started staying here actually I think I stopped coming here when our missions became more frequent," Tomoyo said.

"What are you thinking about?" Eriol asked rocking the swing a little more, but gently.

"About a certain someone," Tomoyo replied looking at the lake where some ducklings were learning to swim on their own.

"Is it someone you love?"

"Yes, but I don't know if he loves me back."

"So that's your problem?" Eriol asked stopping the rocking of the wing for a moment to stand up and pick up a rock to skip across the lake.

"Yeah."

Eriol made the rock skip six times, scaring the ducks, before it sank to the bottom of the lake. A dove was starting to fly towards them.

"Tomoyo, listen I have something very important to tell you," Eriol said and held his hand out towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took it and stood up while asking," Yes? What is it, Eriol?"

Eriol kneeled down on one knee still holding Tomoyo's hand and said," Tomoyo Isabella Kinomoto, I love you and I really hope that you can return my feelings. Will you marry me?"

Tomoyo gasped when the dove landed on her palm and flew away to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. On each side of the diamond was a small amethyst and sapphire on a white gold band.

"Yes Eriol! I love you so much too! Of course I return your feelings!" Tomoyo stated and threw her arms around Eriol's neck after he placed the ring on her finger.

"Tomoyo…Can't…Breathe," Eriol uttered out.

"Sorry, but I love you so much and the dove was so creative," Tomoyo apologized releasing her hold on him a bit.

"Thank you. Now what do you say about getting some dinner?" Eriol said standing up and taking her hand in his.

"Sure, but let's not tell our parents yet ok?" Tomoyo asked.

"Alright, but don't you think Jamie and Meiling already beat us to who got engaged first?" Eriol said.

"Yup, I thought I was the only one who noticed. Now we're just waiting on Sakura and Syaoran," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, now let's go eat."

"You're turning into Jamie."

"Sorry, but I'm hungry."

"Ok," Tomoyo replied, shaking her head.

-Syaoran's Mind (after dinner)-

"Hmm…Something fishy is going on between Jamie and Meiling and Eriol and Tomoyo. They seem a whole lot happier and keep looking at each with like they were in love." Syaoran was thinking to himself.

_"They are in love. They are all in love with each other."_

"Who are you? Are you my conscience again?"

_"No, your conscience is on vacation. I'm your heart and you can call me Kevin."_

"Ok then Kevin. Why are you talking to me?"

_"I'm here to help you admit to yourself that you are in love with Sakura and I'm also here to help you plan the proposal."_

"Wait a second, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here."

"_About what?"_

"About me proposing to Sakura?"

_"That means you already admit that you love Sakura! You just need to say 'I love you' to her."_

"Wait a second I didn't say that I love her yet!"

_"Oh come on! It's kind of obvious that you are in love with her and before you ask how I know that, it's because I'm your heart remember."_

"Ok. So what if I love her and she doesn't love me back?"

_"You really are a huge baka."_

"Hey!"

_"Quiet I'm going to explain it to you. Don't you remember when the two of you were alone in Setsuko's lair and started making out? Afterwards she w__as trying to tell you something, remember?__ Well__ what she was trying to tell you was that she loves you!" _

"Really? Wow. Ok I believe you now that I love her."

"Good. I thought this was going to talk a whole lot longer too. So do you need help with the proposal?"

"Yes please, Kevin!"

-Sakura's Mind-

"Hmm…How should I tell Syaoran that I love him?"Sakura was thinking to herself.

_"I can help you with that!"_

"Who are you?"

_"Oh how rude of me. I'm your heart and you may call me __Nicki__." _

"What a lovely name and how are you going to help me admit my love to Syaoran? By the way would you happen to know if he loves me back, Nicki?"

_"Of course he loves you back! You could see it in his eyes even if he doesn't know it himself yet. So that means you got to go and make the first move."_

_"_Me?"

_"Yes, if you want to be together with him forever Sakura."_

"Alright Nicki, but I'm going to need a lot of help from you."

_"You got it."_

-Gardens-

Sakura made her way to her favorite part of the gardens. Hers was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and peony flowers. In the middle of them was a small stream that led to the lake eventually. Above the stream was a bridge with a nice bench that Sakura sat down on.

She had sent a note to Syaoran to meet her down there while also drawing him a little map so he could find it. Sakura sighed and stretched a bit then leaned her arms against the railing of the bridge.

"Hey, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Syaoran asked coming up to her.

"Hey," Sakura replied and patted the space beside her. "I wanted to tell you something important."

"Really, well Sakura if you don't mind could I tell you something important first?" Syaoran said.

"Sure Syaoran, what is it?" Sakura said looking into his eyes.

"Well, you see," Syaoran started and got off the bench to kneel down on one knee.

Sakura gasped watching him and didn't notice the little turtle swimming towards them.

"Sakura Lily Kinomoto, I love you so much and would do absolutely anything for you. Would you please marry me?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted. "I love you so much too. That's exactly what I was going to tell you."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Syaoran kept repeating over and over again while picking Sakura up around the waist and swinging her around.

"Syaoran! Put me down!" Sakura giggled out.

"Alright, I have to go get something really quickly first though," Syaoran told her and placed her back on the bench.

"You're leaving me already?" Sakura pouted.

"No, watch," Syaoran explained and walked off the bridge to the bank of the stream and picked up the little turtle.

He walked back to Sakura and showed her the turtle. Tied around the turtle was a ribbon with a diamond ring attached to it. Around the diamond were little emeralds on a gold band. Engraved on the inside of the band was 'My lil cherry, I love you'.

"Oh Syaoran it's so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran untied it from the turtle and placed it on her finger.

"By the way this turtle is yours to keep as a pet," Syaoran said handing it to her.

"Aww it's so cute, thank you." Sakura held it close to her.

"Hey Sakura, look the suns going down."

Sakura turned to look and moved to Syaoran's embrace. Together they watched the sunset and didn't leave until the moon was high up in the sky.

-Morning-

The three new engaged couples walked into the dining room to find their parents eating breakfast already.

"Mother, Father we have something to tell you," They six of them said at the same time.

"You guys go first."

"No, you go."

"No, I insist."

"Please, go first."

"Children," Cheng shouted over all of them.

"Sorry."

"That's alright now Meiling and Jamie, why don't you two go first," Yelan suggested.

"Alright, well Jamie and I are now engaged to be married!" Meiling exclaimed with excitement.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said together.

"Now Sakura and Syaoran," Fujitaka said.

"Same as Mei and Jamie," They replied together as everyone cheered again.

"Eriol, Tomoyo?"

"Same for us too," Tomoyo replied holding out her left hand as her sisters did the same.

"Jamsie, Syao, Eri!" Four high, girly voices shouted and before they knew it, the three mentioned earlier were being held in a huge group hug by their sisters.

"Touya!" Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo shouted before attacking their brother with a hug.

"Hey, I just heard the news," Touya said hugging them back. "By the way if the three of you ever hurt my sisters, you should know that you will die a long, painful death."

The three of them gulped while their sisters said to Touya," Don't worry about them. We'll give them makeovers first if that ever happens then you have permission to give them a long, painful death."

"Sisters!"

"What? You should know that we will never let you hurt a girl, especially our future sister-in-laws!" Feimei replied.

"So let us help you with the wedding preparations ok."

Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei grabbed Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling while Shiefia grabbed some food for all of them.

"While they do that, I'm going to teach you guys what not do with my sisters," Touya said shepherding them out the door while Yukito grabbed them some food and some extra for himself.

"I'll supervise so don't worry," Yukito explained to their parents.

So that's how the rest of the day went, the girls making wedding plans and the guys going through a supervised explanation of what not to do with Touya's sisters. If Yukito wasn't there with them...Well they wouldn't be six feet under otherwise Touya would end up down there with them once his sisters found out, but they might have a few bruises and be scarred for life.

They all got married on the same day, but honeymooned in different countries. Their parents were happy about their choices for marriage and they never spoke about their prearranged marriages again.

**A/N-hey everyone this is the last chapter of True Loves Identity, but tomorrow i will post the epilogue and this story will be finished. I know the chapter kinda sucks a lot, but i didnt really know what to do so i hope you guys still like it. plz leave me a review!**

**Thanks to:**

**SammyFace**

**amethyst fire phoenix**

**MoonLove Angel**

**lil cherry blossom wolf**

**Angelgrl**

**SnowCharms-**sorry i couldnt do another battle scene, but i hope you still like it

**and anyone else who reads my story!**

**Bye!**


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer-i dont own ccs

True Loves Identity Epilogue

-15 years-

-Jamie and Meiling Li-

Jamie and Meiling had rebuilt King Antan's temple into a cozy mansion. They had picked the spot because it was in between the two kingdoms that belonged to their sibling. They made their own kingdom called the Dawn Kingdom. So far only about fifteen families and twenty single people lived there and helped build most of the kingdom.

After their weddings and crowning of kings and queens, Meiling had become the chief commander of each kingdoms Royal Guards and armies. Before Meiling had come along, Syaoran and Eriol both told her that they were a bunch of weaklings.

Jamie was actually writing a book and stayed home a lot of the time unless he was bored then he would get together with one or both of his brothers.

Jamie's book was about six different people who were peasants or royalty by day and by night were specially trained ninjas that protected two kingdoms from physical and magical threats. They all fall in love by the light of the moon, but never know about how the other lives during the day in the real world. Then they find out each others real identity only to be forbidden from marrying because of their different backgrounds. It also doesn't help that the help that the ones of royal blood are betrothed to be married since birth. Eventually they all admit their love for each and decide to start a new life together by running away together. Their families never heard from them again.

Anyway while Jamie stays home writing all that, he also takes care of his and Meiling's three children.

Natalie and Jason, the twins, are age nine. They had both of their parents black hair and Meiling's bright red eyes. Celeste is the baby of the family at the age of two. She had black hair and Jamie's mysterious grey eyes. They also had another one on the way.

Right now the five of them were making their way over to the Li kingdom for some dinner with the rest of their family.

-Eriol and Tomoyo Li-

Eriol and Tomoyo had taken over the Kinomoto Kingdom.

Aside from being queen, Tomoyo had opened up her own shop to put her designs on the market. Eriol was left with all the duties of being king and making sure that their children didn't get into a lot of trouble.

Speaking of their children, they had four of them. Jasmine was the oldest at 14 and had inherited her mother's dark purple hair and her father's dark blue eyes. Their other three children were triplets at the age of five named Nickolas, Edward, and Jacob. All three had inherited Eriol's dark blue hair and a mix of blue purple eyes. Not one of their children had Eriol's eyesight so they didn't have to wear glasses.

Like Jamie and Meiling's family, they were also on their way to the Li kingdom with Fujitaka and Nadeshiko.

-Syaoran and Sakura Li-

Sakura and Syaoran had taken over the Li kingdom after getting married because Cheng and Yelan said they were getting '_old'_.

When Syaoran didn't have many kingly duties, he taught the young children of his kingdom martial arts and sword fighting. Usually Sakura took care of their younger children, but would occasionally bake goods for Syaoran's classes. Sometimes she would help out or sub in for a teacher at the town school.

Sakura and Syaoran had three children over the past 15 years. The oldest was thirteen year old Liliana with Syaoran's dark chestnut hair and Sakura's bright green eyes. After Liliana came nine year old Erik who looks like a mini Syaoran with the same colored hair and eyes. Their youngest is four year old Aurora, who was a mini Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura were getting ready for the little dinner party they were throwing with their parents, siblings, nieces, and nephews.

"Hurry up now Syaoran. Everyone will be here soon and Cheng and Yelan have been waiting for us downstairs," Sakura said tugging on her slightly loose dress that hid her slightly showing pregnant stomach.

"Ok, ok just calm down. I don't want you to stress out my son," Syaoran said patting on Sakura's stomach.

"Syaoran, don't get ahead of yourself now. Our child could be another daughter," Sakura pointed out and went towards the door.

"Hey, you're not going to wait for me?" Syaoran pouted.

"You're much too slow for me and my child," Sakura replied and continued towards the staircase.

"Don't you mean our child," Syaoran said closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, but don't forget I'm the one who has to go through the pain to get our precious child here," Sakura replied walking down the staircase.

"Just you, oh come on now Sakura. When we brought Aurora into this I couldn't hold her at first because they had to bandage my hand from all that squeezing you did," Syaoran reminded.

"You two are still fighting after all these years?" Meiling asked walking in with her very pregnant stomach as Jamie walked behind her with Celeste in his arms while Natalie and Jason followed along.

"Are they Mei? I could hear them from out front," Tomoyo added holding the hands of Nickolas' and Edward's hands while Jasmine followed holding Jacob's.

Eriol stumbled through the doorway with a large bag saying," Tomoyo did you have to pack so many clothes?"

"Clothes, Tomoyo you didn't tell me you were going to stay here tonight," Sakura said. "Liliana, Erik! Come down now and please bring Aurora with you."

"Hai!"

"So shall we go eat dinner now?" Syaoran said picking Aurora up, even though she can walk on her own, when Liliana and Erik came down.

"You know it!" Everyone said.

They walked into the dining room to find their parents already there waiting to see all their grandchildren. After all the hugging and greeting they sat down to eat dinner.

They did this everyone Sunday at one of their homes. It had been a tradition since they all had moved away.

Oh and if you guys are wondering about what happened to Liang boys and Wang girls, they all got married. They also kept their promise about never coming near them again. The last that Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest ever heard about them was that they couldn't decide who would get the kingdoms so their siblings had taken over instead and that's about it for them.

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Jamie, Tomoyo, Eriol, and their children live together in peace and happiness until the day they die or the day the Liang break their promise to them. Hopefully that will never happen.

The End

**A/N-yup this story is finally finished and there will be no sequel. i hope you guys really liked this story and drop me a review!**

**Thanks to all of those faithful reviewers and all of you other people who read my story!**

**Bye!**


End file.
